Revealing Ink
by emtlilu
Summary: 4th year begins and Harry is back with a new look and new experiences under his belt. How will he deal with the Triwizard Cup with these new revelations. Watch as he knocks everyone for a loop as he breaks house down barriers, and finds a new love interest.
1. Platform Harry POV

**Title:** Revealing Ink

**Chapter One:** Platform 9 ¾ Harry POV

**Ships: ** HP/DG/(HG?) NL/TD

**Rating: ** M (For later chapters)

**Warnings:** Slightly Sappy

**Key:** "Speech" _'Thoughts'_ {Foreign Language} ~Parseltongue~ _**SPELLS**_

* * *

**A/N: Format for the above came from Paladeus. Really enjoyed the way it laid everything out for you.**

**And usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, Just my own OCs**

* * *

_**Thursday September 1, 1994**_

Harry Potter, 14 year old raven haired, emerald eyed 'Boy-Who-Lived', walked onto Platform 9 ¾. A few people would raise an eyebrow at Harry, not recognizing him and wondering who the new student was. Harry had a busy summer and now at 5'10" was taller and broader then he was when he left school in June.

Dressed in baggy blue denim jeans, black combat boots with steel caps on the toes, you could not see his new chiseled legs. He was wearing a skin tight black long sleeve shirt with a loose white t-shirt with what looked like bloody claw marks on the front and back. His broad shoulders and muscular forearms were obvious to those who look, the loose t-shirt covered his muscular chest, biceps and 6 pack.

Harry wore his raven hair up and spiked with the ice white tips and a white bandana around his forehead covering his trademark lightning bolt scar. He wore a white gold ring covered with tribal designs on each index finger. A black Hungarian Horntail dragon hide wand holster was up his right sleeve ready to eject his Holly and Phoenix wand into his hand with a flick of his wrist.

Harry wove his way through the crowd and onto the train; he quickly found an empty compartment toward the middle of the train. Harry settled into his seat with his legs raised onto the bench ready to relax. He pulled out the latest issue of The Quibbler that he had folded in his back pocket. After a few minutes of flipping through the pages to settle on an article to read, Harry noticed the looks that he was getting through the window in his compartment door. Getting irritated with the looks and whispering outside his door, he flicked his left hand at the window and the shade fell covering the window. Harry thought for a second before waving his right hand at the door hearing the sound of the door wedging into place as his _**COLLOPORTUS**_ took effect.

Harry nodded to himself as he heard the noise level had decreased, he settled back down as he finished the article in The Quibbler that he had started. Harry pulled out a small book on advanced Runes and a couple protein bars to hold him over for the trip that usually lasted for several hours. As he opened his book his mind wondered to thinking about what his friends' reactions were going to be when he saw them in the Great Hall. _'Hell I might send a memory strand of this to Sirius, he would love to see a school wide prank worthy of the Marauder's heir'_, Harry laughed to himself.

Within moments a sad look veiled his eyes, he would really miss the girl he met over the summer, Karla. They had hung out and gotten involved since the beginning of August, but both knew nothing could come of it. She had thought he was a university student leaving campus for the summer. She was a beautiful muggle girl who was visiting her family for the summer. Next summer maybe they could try again and have almost three months together...that would be great.

Karla was 5 feet tall with wavy blonde hair that had deep purple streaks running through its mid-back length. She had the most dazzling blue eyes what these luscious long lashes that she would bat and he would feel the bottom drop from his stomach. She also had an amazing rack and an arse to die for, but that was just her physical appeal. She was also mature, easy to talk to and had a personality that made you want to know her. In short she was the entire package, beautiful on the outside and especially, and most importantly, on the inside. They had spent the last four weeks together; at first she was flirty when she met him at his place of work. They immediately hit it off and started meeting for coffee, that led to doing random things together including going to a couple movies and even a concert together. It felt good to not be Harry "_The-Boy-Who-Lived"_ Potter and just enjoy a date without having to worry if she liked him or just his legend.

They only went as far as some snogging and some light groping but his Gryffindor nature would not allow him to take advantage of the girl. He was too busy enjoying the feeling of having his first girlfriend, even if it was only a summer romance. The little chaste kisses here and there, holding hands, and hugging; who would have known that a hug could be soft and not crushing/suffocating.

Harry was debating on if he should attempt to find a girlfriend this year or just wait till next summer and try getting back with Karla if she came around again. He did have much more confidence this year thanks to the summer workouts. He spent most mornings working out from dawn to about noon, followed by homework until it was time to go to work. They working out really paid off, now he could maintain a steady jog for over 10 miles, a good paced run for around 7 miles or a full blown sprint for about ¾ of a mile.

He had also started eating and snacking right, no junk food, no extra sugar. He now snacked on protein bars and enjoyed protein shakes and smoothies with and between meals. He now had an entire year's worth of protein products and several months' worth of food under stasis charms in case he needed them, all of which was stored in his multi-compartment truck. It was a 7 compartment trunk that was custom made to look like his old trunk and had several security features that he either had added or that he modified to suit his needs.

Harry still remembered how this had all started last summer with meeting his account manager Brainsmasher.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

Harry had 1 week till he had to go back to school and had to refill his money bag for the year. Harry had decided to also go around and pick up some Owl-Order catalogs in case he needed to order anything. His _uncle _Vernon, the fat lump, had not signed his Hogsmeade form, but he had hoped that he could either get Dumbledore or maybe McGonagall to sign it for him. If not then he could always get Ron or more likely Hermione, she was less likely to get upset when he handed her the money…and more likely to give him his change back, to buy him anything that he needed that he couldn't Owl-Order.

As he walked into Gringotts, he was approached by a goblin who bowed to him and informed him that he was needed for a meeting. The goblin turned around and commanded "Follow me" walking into a hall without waiting to see if Harry was following. Harry gulped and started to follow, lest he lose the goblin and get into more trouble. They went down the hallway until they came to a door with Brainsmasher on the window in gold. The goblin stood before the door and clapped his hands twice, the door opened and he motioned Harry into the office.

There sitting behind a large desk was a large goblin wearing trousers and a purple and silver vest. He was writing in a ledger and looked up at Harry with narrowed eyes. Harry swallowed and figured that he would finally find out what he did to get himself into trouble.

Brainsmasher turned to the other goblin and started grunting and clicking at him, the other goblin bowed and took off at a run down the hall. Brainsmasher turned back to Harry, "Mr. Potter…"

Harry interrupted, "I'm sorry for whatever it is that I have done to disrespect or anger you and your people. Inform me on what I can..."

Brainsmasher waved Harry down, "Mr. Potter, you are in no trouble I assure you. Please take a seat until the paperwork that is needed shows up, it shouldn't be…" A double clap could be heard and Brainsmasher waved his hand at the door and the door swung open. The other goblin walked up to Brainsmasher and handed him a folder then bowed and exited the office closing the door behind him.

Brainsmasher bit his finger causing his blood to start dripping and flicked some blood at the door causing the door to shine silver for a moment. He then smeared some blood on the folder causing the folder to shine silver before the blood disappeared and the folder opened. He then blew on his finger causing it to stop bleeding and heal.

Harry watched all this with a wide eyed look never seeing such magic. Brainsmasher saw the gawking youth and chuckled, "Goblin blood magic, we are all taught it for security measures. Sorry but I don't think it is something that can be taught to your species." He took the folder and started pulling out parchment; he also reached into his desk and pulled out a box about half the size of a shoe box.

"Ok now Mr. Potter these…"

Harry interrupted, "I'm sorry Master Brainsmasher, but could you please just call me Harry. Being called Mr. Potter makes me feel like I'm in trouble" Harry smiled sheepishly

Brainsmasher chuckled, normally he would be getting quite upset at being interrupted, but he liked the young Potter. He reminded him of the Former Lord Potter, Harry's father, and the Lord before, Harry's grandfather. "Ok, but you will need to stop calling me Master Brainsmasher; if you want me to forgo formality then you must call me Dice. It is a name that I was known by in the mines in my youth"

Harry smiled, "Ok"

Brainsmasher chuckled again, "As I was saying these documents are from the Potter accounts, they include their will, the emancipation paperwork, account summery, and books that will help you understand your place in society. There is also a set of books that are to help you control your ability that you will learn of shortly. We will now begin"

_***END FLASHBACK***_

* * *

Harry thought back to all he had gained that day, he had found that he had two blocks placed on him for his safety. An ability block of his _Animorphmagus_ ability and a power block that had reduced him to 10% of his normal magical power. When he asked why they would do this he was told that it was normal for parents to bind their children's power until they were older so that they would not injure or kill themselves with accidental magic. The block was usually gradually removed as they grew and learned to control it so that they grew into their power. The ability block was usually placed if the family lived near muggles, as they would not want him to change his appearance in front of a muggle. The block was usually removed around the age of 5 to 7 so that they could learn to start using their morphing ability. Dice had removed the blocks and given Harry the books on morphing.

Harry had found that there were three levels to the morphing ability, Minor known as _Metamagus_ who could change little things like hair length, color and eye color. Major known as _Metamorphmagus_ who could change their entire appearance at will, including height, weight, body shape and features. And Master known as _Animorphmagus_ who could do everything that the Major could do as well as change into any animal. They could also interchange human and animal parts and use the morphing ability while in animal form. Over the past year of experimenting he had found that his favorite form was to change into a Jaguar the size of a bear with a hide similar to the basilisk while increasing the size of his fangs and shrinking the tail down to a bob. The most fun form he used was a cute little white bunny, well cute until you noticed its red eyes and fangs. It was fun and extremely fast, he had gotten the idea from an old comedy movie.

He had also used the ability to change his eyes to those of a hawk while changing the color to match his original color. With his new eyes his vision was unbelievable and he no longer needed those old glasses. At night he would switch to feline eyes and could read with almost no light and no strain. It had taken most of the last year to learn to control it so that he didn't have to concentrate at keep his form.

He was also now Lord Potter and was wearing the Potter Family Ring. He had kept the ring disillusioned as to not broadcast the fact that he was Lord Potter. Being Lord Potter had not changed much about him; he still looked and acted the same for the most part. Only now because he had accepted the lordship he was now considered an adult in the wizarding world, plus he had access to the family vaults. The Potter family was old, very old; they could be tracked back all the way back to the time of Merlin. Plus they were practically Hufflepuffs; each generation had a tendency to spend money, lots of money, but they also refused to live off their vaults and were known to work hard to earn their money. Everyone had worked and added to the vaults; thus with a steady flow of income for more than a millennium, the account balance was well above what is commonly known as _filthy, stinking rich_.

Harry also found that the Potter family specialized in Runic Magic, Warding and Curse-Breaking. He had found several bookshelves in his vaults, as well as the Family Spellbook. The Family Spellbook was self-updating; any new books added to the Potter Family Library were automatically added to the book's index. Just tap the title that you wanted with your wand and the book showed for you to read; tap the cover and it reverted back to the Family Spellbook. Harry was careful about when he would read the spellbook, if Hermione ever saw it then he would have to stun her to keep her from hurting herself. The book did not take kindly to non-Potters trying to read it, it had warned that they would feel an electrical pulse as a warning and if they did not heed the warning then they would be hit with a pulse of magic that could potentially maim or kill them. Needless to say Harry kept the book hidden at all times except when he was alone in bed.

Harry looked around from his musing to notice that he still had three to four hours prior to arrival at Hogsmeade. Harry looked back to his new Runes book, _**The Magic Book of Runic Magic**_; if the book hadn't been a Runemaster level book then he would have never bought a book with such a stupid title. He had found out after asking Hermione about Ancient Runes, that 3rd years were studying nothing more than translation. They would learn simple runic compounds 4th year, basic runic arrays 5th year, intermediate level arrays 6th year and basic warding/advanced level arrays 7th year. If they wanted to learn true Runic Magic they had to go through curse-breaking training then try to obtain their Mastery in Runes.

Harry figured that at the rate he was going that he could challenge the **O.W.L.**s at the end of this year, **N.E.W.T.**s next year and try for Mastery by the time he graduates. It would be hard, especially keeping it quiet, but he thought he could do it.

Harry leaned back with his book and started to doze. Slipping into the land of dreams he found himself thinking about his summer job, all the fun he had with the guys there and especially about Karla. Losing himself he started to imagine what would happen the next time he saw her, a lot could change in 9 months but hopefully she would still be single and they could pick up where they left off. With that last thought Happy fell asleep with a smile on his lips and a lighter heart.

* * *

**A/N: This story is going to start out moving a little slowly timeline wise. But hopefully after chapter 6-7 there should be some time jumps, small to start out 2-3 days maybe 2-3 weeks. The first 5 chapters should really set up the tone for the story with a little background on what's going on. This will most likely end up as a bit of a 'betray Harry and see what happens' kind of story.**

**This is my first time writing, I've been reading on this site for months. I'm reading over 200+ of the stories at the same time, kind of makes me glad that some writers only update once a month. But that also irritates me a bit too. I'm hoping to be able to update at least a chapter every other week till I have some chapters build up, then I will try to increase to once a week. We will see.**

**Oh and shout-outs will go out to anyone who figures out the reference to the Potter Account Manager, and Harry's most fun animal form.**

**Hope you enjoy, review if you have any tips for me please. I would greatly appreciate it.**


	2. Platform Daphne POV

**Title:** Revealing Ink

**Chapter Two: ** Platform 9 ¾ Daphne POV

**Ships:** HP/DG/(HG?) NL/TD

**Rating:** M (For later chapters)

**Warnings:** Sappy, Angst

**Key:** "Speech" _'Thoughts'_ {Foreign Language} ~Parseltongue~ _**SPELLS**_

* * *

**A/N: Format for above comes from Paladeus**

**So Story has been up for about a week and stats seriously suprised me**

**Favs: 48 Follows: 72 Reviews: 11 Views: 1,192**

**Never thought it would be that high.**

**Also no one got the references from last chapter, Brainsmasher is an Andrew Dice Clay movie, Thus the nickname Dice.**

**Also I'm not sure if the bunny could be Bunnycula (917brat) but I was referring to the beast from Monty Python and the Holy Grail**

**Usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, Just my own OCs**

* * *

_**Thursday September 1, 1994**_

Daphne Greengrass, 14 year old Slytherin _"Ice Queen"_, walked onto Platform 9 ¾ with a face that betrayed no emotion. People, be they student or parent, automatically parted to make way for her. Now to the casual observer they would find nothing physically intimidating about her; hard to be intimidating when you are a beautiful girl who was only 5 feet tall with golden blonde hair that fell to her mid-back. She looked to be the _girl next door_, until you saw her eyes; glacial blue eyes that promised pain to any who got in her way. Even the most arrogant 7th years quickly shrunk away from her. Everyone in Hogwarts knew that you only attempt to 'chat up' the _"Ice Queen"_ if you had decided that you never wanted to attempt to have children later in life.

She wore an emerald green turtle-neck sweater, a black suede vest and a pair of designer jeans that dared anyone to attempt to check out her posterior. Her high-heel Romanian Longhorn dragon-hide boots probably cost more than an entry-level Ministry worker took home in six months. But even she would have to admit that they did make her already amazing legs look breathtaking; as they should for what her parents paid for them.

Daphne made her way onto the scarlet train and started looking for a cabin that she should have been on fifteen minutes ago. As she was walking down the walkway she noticed that traffic had slowed past a cabin a few doors down. This particular cabin seemed to be drawing quite a bit of attention, slightly curious as to what could cause this kind of attention prior to the new year she sped up.

She was almost to the cabin when she saw that the shade slide to cover the window. The two 6th years in front of the door paused and made a disappointed sound. Daphne coughed to get their attention, when they saw the look of impatience in her eyes they automatically moved elsewhere. Daphne heard the two girls talking about the _"Adonis"_ that looked to be joining them at Hogwarts this year.

Daphne looked back at the door when she saw it seal itself, she also felt the amount of magic that coated the door and knew that this was a powerful student. She shook her head and quickly started walking again, not wanting anyone to see her interest. She continued on her way until she noticed a little pixie of a girl through a cabin window. At 4 foot 9 inches tall, she had blue-black hair styled in a short pixie-cut, violet almond eyes and a golden tan, this was one of her best friends Tracy Davis. Tracy looked more like her Japanese Half-Blood mother than her English-Greek Pureblood father. Daphne just smirked and slammed the door open.

Tracy jumped at the slamming of the door, looking up from her issue of Teen Witches Weekly with startled eyes. When she saw the _"Ice Queen"_ standing in the doorway she smirked before she pounced on Daphne. Daphne being used to this treatment, caught Tracy in a strong hug. Tracy kicked the door closed behind Daphne and pushed her onto the bench. Turning around she pulled the shade down and locked the door before sitting across from her best friend.

Tracy pouted and looked at Daphne, "It's about time you showed up, I have been sitting here by myself for twenty minutes. I was about to go out and start looking for you, you are never late."

"Sorry Tracy, Astoria could not find her favorite cashmere sweater. You know the dark green one? Well we all had to wait for her to find it herself since she was not allowed to ask Gizmo to find it for her." Daphne rolled her eyes.

Tracy's brow furrowed, "Why couldn't she ask Gizmo to find it? He would have had it folded and packed in a snap."

Daphne smirked, "Mom found out that Tori had been having Gizmo sneaking her cake and ice cream in the middle of the night. Mom threw a fit and banned Gizmo from obeying Tori till next summer." Daphne started giggling, "She has been having to clean her own room and pressing her own clothes without magic for the past two weeks. I seriously doubt that she will ever attempt to sneak desert again…unless mom's not in the house."

Tracy threw her head back and started laughing; she knew she was one of only a few who were non-Greengrass that had ever heard Daphne giggle. When she was done with her laughing fit she jumped up and tucked her legs under her and settled her violet gaze on Daphne, "So, tell me about this new beau that has been having you so busy for the past month that you always cut our visits short! I swear you were acting like he was Morgana's gift to women!"

Daphne blushed when she realized how bad it had been, "Well his name was 'Bolt'…"

"Bolt! Like those muggle things that were sticking out of that monster's neck in that old horror film you made me watch last summer!? You know I couldn't sleep without a candle burning for two weeks after that!"

Daphne laughed, "No, Bolt as in Lightning…Wait, wait, let me explain. Ok so I met him at a tattoo parlor. I took that fake ID that we made last year and used it to go get a tattoo!" Daphne pulled her hair up and turned around so Tracy could see the delicate baby blue and white snow-flake on the base of her neck.

"Wow, that looks amazing" Tracy barely ran her finger over the tattoo. "It looks like it is glittering on your neck right before it melts."

Daphne turned around and patted her hair back into place. "Yeah, so I went into this tattoo shop close to my cousin's flat called Loki's Den and said it was my first tattoo. The owner called for an artist named_ 'Bolt'_, said he was one of his best and fastest artists that he had. So this beautifully sculpted man walks up and introduced himself to me. Once I heard his voice I turned into this shy little girl, I introduced myself as Karlantis."

"No! Your middle name, you hate that name" Tracy said looking half way between horrified and amused that anyone could affect her unflappable friend.

"Yeah, but I didn't want to go by my real name. So he laughed at my name and just said 'that name sounds like a mouthful, mind if I call you Karla?' The way he said it, I never even had a chance to get angry for him laughing. Plus he looked so…" Daphne sighed looking blissful.

Tracy's eyes went wide, "Wow, he really got to you. So when do I get to meet him?"

Daphne slumped, "Probably never, he said he was only in London for the summer. Visiting for the break with family, he goes to some university up north. Said he only found the job as a way to pass the time during summer."

Tracy winced, she knew how Daphne was about guys, "Don't worry Daph, we will find you someone better. It's not like you could have gotten serious with a muggle, right?"

Daphne looked at Tracy with unreadable eyes, "That's the thing, I wanted to…He was so mature and sweet. He was more of a gentleman than I have ever met before, always held the door open for me, pulled out my chair before sitting down himself, always waved me off when I attempted to pay. He never looked like he was playing some angle; it looked like the most natural thing when he did it. The greatest thing though…he never looked at me like a piece of meat, not even when he first met me. Bolt would listen to what I had to say; I mean really listen, like my words were the most important thing he had ever heard."

Tracy knew how much this meant to Daphne, who was always worried that she would be seen as just another pretty face or as Merlin-forbid a Trophy Wife. Daphne was extremely intelligent, she was in the top three students of their year; only beaten by the 'closet Ravenclaw' Gryffindor Hermione Granger and the quiet Ravenclaw Su Li.

"I told him about my life, about father being so busy with his job as a 'lawyer', as the muggles call them, that he usually showed his love with money and gifts. Also about mom being a busy 'Doctor' that still managed to make time for Astoria and I, even when she works those insane hours. After a while he told me about his life, I almost wish he didn't." Daphne quickly wiped away at the tears that had started to glisten in her eyes.

Tracy looked worried for a second; unsure if she wanted to know what could affect her stoic friend so much.

"He grew up with his Aunt and Uncle" Daphne spat "and they were horrible to him. His parents died before he was two and they received custody of him. They physically and emotionally abused him till he got away from them when he finally went to University. They treated him as a Malfoy would treat a house-elf, chores all day, no food, beatings if he did anything less than impossibly perfect."

Daphne wiped her eyes again before she managed a smile, "Yet despite that kind of upbringing, he still turned out to be a gentle and loving person. I have no idea how he was able to rise above all that and still grow to be so selfless. I saw him going to work one day when he stopped to give some money to a filthy man that was sitting on the sidewalk. I asked him about it later when we went out and he told me that the man was homeless and hungry. He said 'I know what it is like to be hungry and having no one to care about you', it broke my heart when he said that. The look in his eyes just made me want to hold him and cry" Daphne laughed

Tracy looked confused, unable to see any humor in what she had just heard, "What's so funny?"

"Like he needed me to take care of him. His inner strength is forged like steel, plus he could probably break anyone who annoyed him if he wanted to. Do you want to see a picture of him?" Daphne asked as she pulled her shrunken truck out of her pocket.

Tracy's face lit up at the offer and a smirk graced her lips, "Of course, when have you ever known me not to enjoy checking out an attractive man?"

Daphne laughed again as she ran her wand alone the top of the trunk causing it to return to its original size. She opened the trunk and pulled out a photo strip that she had fixed to the lid. She looked at it for a few moments before handing it over to Tracy, who took it gingerly as if afraid she would break it.

Tracy looked at the photo strip; she noticed that it had 4 photos on it and that they did not move like a wizarding photo did. She saw a photo of Daphne and a young man next to each other, then them looking silly. This caused her to laugh as she noticed the third photo of them hugging and looking lovey-dovey, and the last one showing them sharing a tender kiss. It looked so romantic, she grinned as she handed the photo strip back.

Daphne let a tear fall as she gazed at the photos before gently fixing it back to her trunk's lid. "That was our last date about 3 days ago."

Tracy decided to try to cheer Daphne up, "Well you definitely know how to pick them. He is extremely H-O-T!" Tracy said as she wriggled her eye brows suggestively.

Daphne let out a watery chuckle, "You have no idea, tall, tan and rock solid" Daphne looked down as she blushed, "Plus his tattoos were so sexy, they were these black designs, he called them 'Tribal', that covered both arms. He also told he that he had his legs, chest and back done, but I didn't think it would be a good idea to ask him to take his shirt off. He said that he had designed all his own tattoos and did several of them himself."

Tracy smirked, "So I take it you didn't just go and shake your assets so you can wrap him around you wand, huh?"

Daphne just rolled her eyes, "I wish, the moment he looked into my eyes he had me all wrapped up. He had these bright green eyes that seemed to sparkle, I felt like I was drowning in their emerald confines…" Daphne trailed off as she became lost in the memory.

She shook her head, "I was a fool, I forgot about being a proud Pureblood. I went into this shop as an arrogant Pureblood; after all I was surrounded by these lowly pathetic muggles that we all know are beneath us, right? Then he looks at me, after I was done swooning, he got the information of the design and placement of the tattoo. Then he just started talking about nothing, just small talk to keep me distracted while he set everything up. Next thing I know he is setting up the outline on my neck and I can't help but shiver as he was pressing it into my skin. I stiffened up as soon as I heard that gun start up, so he asked me about my life. Once I started talking he just kept me going, asking about little details or he would shift the topic to something else. Then he just patted me on the shoulder and told me it was all done."

"What did it feel like?"

"I can't really remember...he kept me too distracted. So he tells me how to care for it and thanked me for the conversation. I found myself not wanting the conversation to end, so I blurted out an offer for coffee."

Tracy fell apart laughing, "That is great, no shame."

Daphne stomped her foot, "Shut it, I don't know what came over me. He looked shocked for a second before he smiled and told me he would go talk to his boss. After he left I freaked out and started to gather my jacket and purse so I could leave before he got back. No luck, he walked back as I was pulling my jacket on and said that the boss was cutting him loose for the night as it had started to slow down. I kind of blanked out for a second before I found him leading me to a coffee shop he said was good and only a couple blocks down from the tattoo shop. I was so wrapped up in just having this very casual chat, no information seeking, no looking for weaknesses, that by the time I realized it we had been talking for over three hours."

"Three hours, I've never gotten you to sit still for over an hour and a half unless we were studying or doing homework." Tracy laughed.

"Yeah, after that we set up a lunch date for the next day. That led to either coffee or lunch before he had work for the next week. Then he asked me to a film at the cinema, so we went and really enjoyed ourselves. He was so sweet, he held my hand through the entire film, then he walked me to my cousin's flat and gave me a quick peck on the lips before he left. I am so glad my cousin gave me an extra key for emergencies."

"So he thinks you live in a London flat?"

"Well I couldn't very well bring him to Greengrass Manor now could I?" Daphne asked with a raised eyebrow

Tracy looked thoughtful, "True, so I guess you guys have been doing a lot of kissing this summer then" Tracy said with a wink.

Daphne felt herself flush at the memory, "Mostly kissing, and it was the most amazing kiss I have ever had."

Tracy was holding her sides as she laughed, "Most amazing kiss? It was your only kiss you have ever had!"

Daphne stomped her foot again and crossed her arms under her breasts, "That may be…but it doesn't change that I felt it all the way down to my toes, like an electric charge. They say that you see stars, bloody hell if I didn't see galaxies." Daphne looked down and said in a whisper that Tracy had to strain to hear, "Amazing enough that I wished I was just a muggle so we could stay together." Daphne looked away from Tracy's gob-smacked expression.

Tracy sat across from her friend with her mouth opening and closing, not knowing what to say. Her best friend had just admitted that she would have given up being a pampered pureblood for a guy…no, for a muggle. Soon thereafter she realized that _"Bolt"_ wasn't just some summer crush. That Daphne looked heart-broken and had unshed tears shining in her eyes.

Tracy jumped up and pulled Daphne into a crushing hug, "I'm sorry; I didn't realize how much he meant to you." Tracy held Daphne and ran her fingers through her long blonde hair, soothing Daphne as she cried on her shoulder.

Eventually Daphne fell asleep in Tracy's arms, Tracy absentmindedly continued to rub her friends back and sat in silent thought for the remainder of the trip. She was only just realizing how hard this year would be on her friend. She had no idea that everything was going to change in a few short hours at the opening feast.

* * *

**A/N: OK second chapter done, I decided to post it a week early, maybe I will be able to do a chapter a week. We will see, The next chapter will finally have both view points going on in the same chapter. Let me know what you think...oh and if you are a Beta, PM me, I'm pretty sure I need all the help I can get.**

**Kudos to those who guess the reference to the Greengrass House Elf...come on this one is easy**


	3. The Opening Feast

**Title:** Revealing Ink

**Chapter Three: ** The Opening Feast

**Ships:** HP/DG/(HG?) NL/TD

**Rating:** M (For later chapters)

**Warnings:** Underage Smoking (Don't do it, it's bad for you), Implied Nudity

**Key:** "Speech" _'Thoughts'_ {Foreign Language} ~Parseltongue~ _**SPELLS**_

* * *

**A/N: Format for above comes from Paladeus**

**Favs: 80 Follows: 140 Reviews: 31 Views: 3,194**

**Thanks Guys! It means a lot to see those numbers rising.**

**Also Gizmo reference readerjunkie, CrazedCamel, starboy454, , S-Wanderer999 thanks for playing along with my reference game. I will probably add more pop references later but I don't think I added any in this chapter**

**Also CrazedCamel picked out a reference so well hidden that even I missed it, apperently the 1st 2 chapters are Grease-ish awesome catch lol**

**Usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, Just my own OCs**

* * *

_**Harry**_

Harry woke up as he felt the train start slowing down. He pulled his trunk out of his pocket and waved his hand over it, canceling the shrinking charm on it. He tapped the top seven times and slapped the lid; the trunk popped open revealing what looked like his normal school trunk. He pulled on his robes without changing into his uniform. After all what were they going to do, detention or take points…psst, like they haven't done worse.

Harry closed the trunk and called out, "Dobby"

A house elf that appeared to be on a permanent sugar high popped in front of Harry, jumping in placed as if the floor was covered in hot coals, "What can Dobby be doing for Master Great Harry Potter, sir?"

Harry just shook his head with a grin on his face, "Dobby, could you please take my trunk up to the dorms for me?" Harry added quickly before the lovable Chihuahua/Elf hybrid could pop away, "And please just call me Harry, you are my friend. Not my servant."

Dobby looked down and scuffed his toes on the floor, "I is be trying Ma…Ha-Harry Potter sir." With that the excitable elf popped out with the trunk. Harry could swear he saw a smile on his face and a couple tears in his eyes.

Harry waved his hand over the door unsealing it. Harry waited a few moments for the hallway to clear before stepping out of his cabin into the aisle. As Harry was exiting the door and stepping onto the platform, he caught a whiff of something familiar.

Harry stopped and took a deep whiff of the air, "Oh great, not I'm becoming delusional." Harry muttered under his breath as he could swear that he was smelling the combination of Karla's lavender shampoo and cherry-blossom perfume. He couldn't stop himself from attempting to catch the smell again as he made his way to the horseless-carriages that would take him to the front doors.

Harry quickly noticed the whispers and people pointing at him as he made his way along the platform. He also noticed that he had amassed quite a following of female students; he quickly jumped into the last carriage in the line and shut the door. He sat back and pulled a fag out of the case he had in his pocket. He lit it with a small _**INCENDIO **_as he sat back and took a puff, "This is going to be a long year." Harry grumbled as he took another puff. He absentmindedly waved his hand around every now and then, casting air-purifying charms to keep the smoke smell of his clothes and out of the carriage. After all it wouldn't be good to show up smelling like smoke on the first day. It's not like he smoked every day, just when he went out with the guys from work for a drink or when he was really stressing out. It's not like he was going to be drinking anytime soon…well maybe he could ask Dobby to get him some for those really bad nights.

Harry felt the carriage pulling up to the front doors and vanished the butt and ash with a wave of his hand. No need to leave behind evidence, right. He cast another air-purifying charm before casting a breath-freshening charm on himself. No one likes smoker's breath after all. He took a step off the carriage and looked at the front doors where the crowd was thinning. He took a deep breath and started walking toward the Great Hall thinking, 'Let's get this over with.'

* * *

_**Daphne**_

Tracy woke Daphne up when she saw that they had about an hour before they arrived at Hogsmeade, "Wake up! We need to freshen up and get changed."

Daphne woke up, looking out the window as she tried to dispel the dream she had been having about Bolt. Daphne shook herself, reaching into her trunk for her make-up, uniform and robes. She and Tracy quickly began to strip **(A/N: Get your minds out of the gutter you perves, they have been friends for years and share a dorm. They surely see each other in their underwear on a regular basis. Sheesh)**, they quickly put on their uniforms before starting on their make-up. They opened Daphne's trunk to use the mirror attached to the lid to fix their make-up, when they were done they pulled on their robes slowly to insure that they did not looked rumpled. As they felt the train start to slow, Daphne pulled out her perfume and gave herself a spritz before packing the bottle away and leaving her trunk for the elves to take.

The girls quickly left the train and climbed into the first carriage that was open to avoid the rush. They rode in silence to the doors of Hogwarts, upon arrival they made their way into the Great Hall. Tracy with her usual impish smirk and mischievous glint in her violet eyes; Daphne with her _"Ice Queen"_ mask in place and her glacial eyes taking in all around her.

They took their usual seats at the end of the Slytherin table closest to the doors and settled down for some people watching. They usually enjoyed checking out how people had changed over the summer. They saw Hermione Granger walk in looking worried and arguing with the red-headed garbage disposal who seemed to just want to sit down, already grabbing at his stomach. Tracy saw Hermione glancing up and down the Loin's table looking more worried with every glance. Tracy elbowed Daphne in the side, "Hey, where is Potter?"

Daphne glared at Tracy, "How should I know? You know how he is, hasn't bothered to show up on time since 1st year."

Daphne slipped back into boredom as she watched the doors again, she just wanted this to end so she could go down to her dorm and go to sleep. She looked up at the head table and wondered if she could get away with begging off sick and going to see Madam Pomfery. As she turned to tell her idea to Tracy, she locked up and whispered breathlessly; "Bolt" She felt herself feeling a little faint.

Tracy looked over at Daphne when she heard her whisper. When she saw how pale she was she looked in the direction that had Daphne's attention. Her eyes went wide as none other than the 'Muggle' Mr. Bolt walked in and headed to Lion territory. Her eyes narrowed as she elbowed Daphne to get her to start breathing again.

Daphne watched entranced as _"Bolt"_ walked toward the other side of the great hall. She sat there wondering who it could be; maybe he was a transfer student. Those thought came crashing down as he walked over and took a seat next to a gawking Hermione and a Weasley doing his impression of a fish. She felt herself start to flush in anger as she watched him start talking with the other Lion's. "Potter!" she hissed.

Tracy heard Daphne and started to laugh, "Oh Morgana, you spent the last month with_ Harry Bloody Potter_ and didn't even know it." Tracy was holding her sides now trying to catch her breath, "Look at it this way, at least now you can…" Tracy trailed off at the look on Daphne's face.

Daphne glared at Tracy until the girl shut up. She turned back to glaring at the Gryffindor Golden Boy, the Boy-Who-Lived, the Boy-Who-Had-Bloody-Well-Lied, THE BOY-SHE-HAD-FALLEN-FOR. He was going to pay for messing around with her head. She was going to CRUSH him.

Tracy started to snicker at the look Daphne was sending the unwitting Golden Boy. She could see where Daphne's mind was going and she was going to have to work hard to do what she had going through her mind. "This is going to be an interesting year." She started to giggle even harder when she heard Daphne starting to growl.

* * *

_**Harry**_

Harry waltzed into the Great Hall and headed for the Gryffindor table where he saw his two best friends sitting._ 'I can't wait till they notice me. This is going to be priceless.'_ Harry felt a shiver shoot down his spine as he walked through the Great Hall but he just shrugged it off.

As Harry met Hermione's worried eyes he couldn't help but to flash her his usual lop-sided grin. His grin turned into a smirk as he saw the recognition in her eyes as her jaw dropped. Ron followed her gaze and looked confused till he saw the trademark _"Potter Smirk"_, seeing the smirk that he had seen for the last three years caused Ron to go wide-eyed.

Harry laughed as he sat down next to Hermione before putting on a fake pout, "Jeez, I lose the glasses and get a haircut and no one recognizes me anymore!"

Harry saw Neville turn at the sound of his voice. The clumsy boy looked confused for a moment before he smiled and said, "Missed you on the train, like the new look though. What happened?" Harry smiled at his friend and thought_ 'I really need to get to know some of my friends better. Neville seems like he could use a bit of confidence and a kick in the arse to get there. Maybe I'll invite him to join me in my morning runs'_

"Been a busy summer is all." Harry grinned, turning to his other two dorm mates, "How was it for you guys?"

Dean just stared and him for a second before exclaiming, "Blimey Harry, you look like a pro rugby star."

Seamus looked on in disbelief before he laughed, "Looks like I'm going to have to turn up the Irish Charm this year if I'm gonna want any attention from the birds around here!"

Harry let out a belly laugh, _'God it feels good to be back with my friends'_ "No worries mate, I'll try to keep a low-profile this year"

Hermione blinked a couple of times as her brain rebooted from the shock of seeing her best friend. She glared at Harry, "Harry James Potter, I wish you would have a low-profile year so I can stop worrying about you hurting yourself. You're giving me grey hairs already, at this rate I'm going to graduate looking like an old maid. Seriously though, what happened to the Harry we got off the train with last June? You look so different, not that that is a bad thing, but something else has changed…" She bit her bottom lip in thought, "I just can't put my finger on it."

Harry smirked at her, "If you ask nicely maybe I'll let you put your finger on it." Harry winked and wriggled his eyebrows at her as she blushed bright red, "Seriously though, I just finally decided that it was time for a change. I started working out with weights and running this summer. Got a job that I loved, that's why I couldn't come over this summer Ron, sorry." Harry directed at Ron, who looked confused that anyone would rather work than goof off and relax all summer, "I used the money to finally start eating right to help me get in shape faster. I found a bit of self-confidence and crawled out of my shell a bit."

Harry stopped talking as Professor McGonagall brought out the first years and the Sorting Hat. Harry started to zone out as the hat started its song. Harry started to look around and check everyone out since they were focused on the front of the Great Hall.

Harry figured that since he decided that he should try to branch out in the friend department, he should also try to find friends outside of his house. With that thought he looked to the next table to check out some Hufflepuffs. Looking around that table he found the pretty Susan Bones with her long blonde hair in a braid down her back, she had always been nice to him if a little shy. She also didn't strike him as a fan girl like some of the other girls at that table. She was sitting next to Hannah Abbot, Hannah had point blank accused him of being the Heir and attacking people back in second year. She was cute but struck him as kinda easily swayed; he didn't know how he really felt about that yet.

Looking at the Ravenclaw table he was Cho Chang, she was very pretty and a seeker but she struck him as a little conceited. Like she just expected things should be given to her, and she always took losing to him on the pitch like it was a personal insult. Looking further up the table he saw a very cute blonde with her wand stuck behind her ear staring up at the stars on the ceiling. As he was looking at her, she quirked her head before looking straight into his eyes. As he was staring into her hypnotic silver eyes, she smiled at him and sent a little wave in his direction. He waved back with a grin deciding that he would definitely be trying to get to know her this year.

Holding no real hope he looked to the Slytherin table on the other end of the hall. As he looked up the table he noticed Malfoy sending him a glare, as if he cared, that suggested that Harry had insulted Draco in some inexcusable way. Harry just shook his head at the ponce that would never grow up.

As he was finishing his sweep of the Snakes he noticed their_ "Ice Queen"_ glaring at him worse than Malfoy. Harry recoiled from the glare, confused as to what he had done to invoke her ire as she was notorious for being aloof and above the other students of Hogwarts. Greengrass sent him a smirk that caused him to tilt his head as he thought that when she smirked she kinda looked like Karla, if Karla hated his guts. She had already returned to glaring at him. Deciding to stir the hornet's nest a bit he sent her a grin and a wink. She looked gob-smacked for a moment before breaking out in a bright blush. She then turned away from him and studiously started staring at the front of the hall while obviously trying to ignore him.

Shaking his head he noticed that her friend Davis looked like she was quietly giggling hard enough to wet herself. Davis sent him a wink causing him to smirk before turning back to his table. Harry shook her head as a sad look flinted across his eyes for a second as his thought returned to Karla. He deflated thinking about how many girls would remind him of her this year. Looking up he noticed the concerned look on Hermione's face and sent her a reassuring smile that promised that they would talk later. Hermione nodded with a determined look in her eyes that told him quite clearly that she would be pushing the issue before turning her attention back to the sorting that was coming to an end. Harry wished everything would hurry up and finish so that he could head to bed and burn a couple fags, he had a feeling that it was going to be a long night and would not get any sleep without blowing off some steam.

* * *

_**Daphne**_

"He winked at me! That prat just winked at me like it's no big deal that he lied to me for the last month!" Daphne hissed as she put some salad on her plate, "I'm going to hex him into next week for that!"

Tracy had finally stopped giggling, "Daphne, you were not totally truthful with him either. Last time I saw you this summer you had those thick purple streaks in your hair, and I seriously doubt that he was thinking that his _'muggle'_ girlfriend was the Slytherin Ice Queen." Tracy continued as Daphne gawfed, "If you would have paid attention instead of ignoring him you would have seen the look in his eyes after he winked at you. He had pain in his eyes like he was remembering her. Remembering Karlantis"

"DO-NOT-CALL-ME-THAT" Daphne fumed before looking back pensively at Tracy and sneaking a glance at Potter, "Even if that is true, I don't think I can tell him yet. I need to come to terms with it first."

"Then take your time, after all you are going to be stuck here with him for the next nine months" Tracy said with a reassuring smile, before she started to smirk impishly, "Just don't wait too long, with the way these slags were looking him up and down. I doubt he even has the choice to stay single once he gets over Karla."

Daphne looked back over at Potter…_'No, not Potter'_…she looked over at Harry; she corrected herself, with a heart-broken look in her eyes at the thought of him getting over her and moving on. She didn't want him getting over her; she wanted to be with him. "I don't know what to do though, he hates us Slytherin's. He is never going to trust me."

"Well either you try or hell I might have to, after what you said I wouldn't mind having my own Gryffindor Lion." Tracy winked at Daphne, "After all he does look extremely YUMMY!"

Daphne hit Tracy with a glare that dared her to even think about _"chatting up"_ her Harry, "Don't even think about it. They will never find your body!" Daphne hissed, "Just give me a couple days to work up the nerve to talk to him" she pleaded while looking at Harry with longing in her eyes.

"Sure, you know I'm here for you. We'll work this out" Tracy assured her,_ 'well I'm going to work this out, just need to ditch her tomorrow and I'll have an enlightening chat with Potter, or should I say Bolt. If only I can get him away from Ms. Granger and the red-headed black hole'_ Tracy smirked inwardly, she wasn't an ambitious and cunning Slytherin for nothing. And what better way to help her friend than to let her inner Slytherin out to play.

* * *

**A/N: OK third chapter done, I decided I will probably be able to do a chapter a week. So that is what I am looking to keep to. I've had several people ask if I could update more often...I would love to, but I would rather stick to a schedule...it always gets my hopes up when I see someone post 4 chapters in 2 days then I end up having to wait 2 or 3 weeks for them to start posting more chapters. I prefer a steady upload rate, so you can expect my next chapter sometime beween midnight and 11:59 pm on next sunday. Thanks for reading**


	4. The Chat

**Title:** Revealing Ink

**Chapter Four: ** The Chat

**Ships:** HP/DG/(HG?) NL/TD

**Rating:** M (For later chapters)

**Warnings:** Underage Tattooing (Illegal)

**Key:** "Speech" 'Thoughts' {Foreign Language} ~Parseltongue~ **SPELLS**

* * *

**A/N: Format for above comes from Paladeus**

**Favs: 107 Follows: 199 Reviews: 48 Views: 7,235**

**Thanks Guys! It means a lot to see those numbers rising.**

**I'm putting this chapter out early cause I'm not going to have access to the internet tomorrow night or Sunday. Enjoy**

**Usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, Just my own OCs**

* * *

_**Friday September 2, 1994**_

Harry woke up the next morning at 0500 to his internal alarm spell. He waved his hand over his head to _**Finite **_the spell before it got any louder to him. He loved the spell because it worked as an alarm that woke him without alerting others around him. The other side of the coin was that it had no 'Snooze' function and if you tried to ignore it, it would start making you physical ill after five minutes or so.

Harry crawled out of bed before going to his trunk; he tapped the trunk once before slapping the top and hopping down into his cozy three bedroom flat, foregoing the latter. Harry went into the kitchen and grabbed his workout bottle from the cabinet and filled it with water. He then went into the bedroom to change into his workout clothes. Walking back into the sitting room he went to a door that was made of leather matching his trunk and knocked on the door five times and slapping the door open. He went into his workout room and started to stretch before doing some cardio to warm up. After fifteen minutes of warm up he hit the weights. Following the workout book he stuck to light weight and more reps as he was trying to maintain his current lean build without adding more bulk that would slow him down. He had built up a body close to an Olympic swimmer and liked the look compared to a body builder look.

As Harry went through the reps he let his mind wander knowing that he still had an hour before he was done with his workout. He thought back to last night and his _"chat"_ with Hermione.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Hermione had been relentless in trying to get Harry to get to talk throughout the feast while he was trying to eat. Finally tired of the pestering he leaned over to her and hissed, "Enough, I will talk to you about it after the feast, OK? I haven't eaten since this morning and I am really hungry. Please just let me eat for a few minutes, please 'Mione."_

_Hermione flushed, finally realizing that she had been pestering him and that he might not tell her anything if he really got annoyed. She nodded with her eyes downcast, scared that she might be pushing him away._

_Harry felt bad for snapping at her and hurting her feelings. He reached over and gave her shoulder a squeeze before continuing in a soothing tone, "I just want to enjoy my meal before we start my therapy session tonight, ok?" a smirk plastered on his face to show her he was taking the mickey out of her._

_Hermione raised an eyebrow while trying to keep from giggling, "Ok, I'm sorry for being a pest. I'm just worried about you; you know how much you mean to me." She leaned over and bumped his shoulder with hers_

_"It's ok; I'm used to you being a pest by now." Harry teased causing her to punch his shoulder, "And you mean just as much to me, don't worry, I'm ok. When we talk later you'll see."_

_The rest of the meal passed without incident and desert quickly filled the table, which Harry chose not to partake. As everyone but him was enjoying at least a little desert he was checking out the staff table. Hagrid saw him and started waving with a smile showing in his eyes; he flexed his arm and shot a thumbs up at Harry causing Harry to snicker. As he looked to his own Head of House, he saw her raise an eyebrow and could swear he saw her lip twitch as if she was trying to smother a grin. Harry smiled at her knowing he would have to talk with her soon, as she was one of the few adults that he felt he could trust after all._

_On the other end of the table he noticed the usual hateful glare from Snape. Harry just smirked,_ 'Why can't that Greasy Git grow up and leave me alone, I swear I'm not going to put up with his crap this year' _Harry laughed to himself as he looked to the head of the table and saw the Headmaster gazing at him over steeped fingers as if taking his bearings. Harry returned the gaze thinking that with a shave and yellow skin he would definitely look like a certain nuclear power plant owner. Smirking inwardly he wondered how much he would be trusting the elderly man this year, or if the headmaster would finally answer his questions instead of changing the subject. He would have to think on it long and hard before he came to a decision._

_As desert faded away, Harry smirked as he saw Ron lunge for the plate of tarts that vanished right between his fingers,_ 'some things never change' _Harry just shook his head._

_The headmaster started his speech and Harry's attention span evidently had run its course. Harry went back to people watching as he picked up the occasional word. 'Forest' 'banned' 'new teacher running late' 'no quidditch' HUH? Harry's head shot up to yell but was drowned out by the noise level that had risen to alarming levels at the announcement. Harry started to grumble about quidditch before realizing that no quidditch meant more free time that he could sneak away to self-study runes with._

_The headmaster yelled for silence as Harry wondered if he would be able to challenge the **O.W.L.**s at the end of the year. 'I need to talk to McGonagall' Harry noticed that everyone was starting to get excited again. Harry paid attention for a moment hearing something about tri-wizard this and tri-wizard that, something about unfairness about an age restriction, whatever. He now was laying out his goals, **1)** Challenge Ancient Runes **O.W.L.**s at end of year, **2) **Advance enough to challenge **N.E.W.T.**s at end of next year, **3) **Start working towards his mastery like his dad and most of the Potter line._

_Harry noticed everyone getting up so he figured that they were dismissed and dragged himself up and headed for the dorms. He lagged behind everyone not really wanting to deal with the crowd. As he finally made it to the Fat Lady he saw Hermione standing meekly in the hallway waiting for him. Harry sighed, wishing that she would have forgotten about the talk, but knew that would never happen. She never forgot anything._

_"Do you know the password?" when he saw her nod he motioned her to an abandoned classroom down the hall. Entering the empty classroom, he walked to the dust covered desk and hopped on after silencing the door behind her with a flick of his hand so she wouldn't notice. He dropped his head back, "Go ahead, ask away."_

_Hermione hesitated at his defeated posture, 'Am I really that bad?' carefully considering it she started, "Ok I'll only ask three initial questions tonight. **1)** Why did you start working out? What changed? **2) **What job did you have that you enjoyed it enough to miss the Quidditch World Cup? And **3) **Why did you have that look on your face after looking over at Daphne?"_

_Harry raised an eyebrow at her, "Daphne?"_

_"We have Arithmancy and Ancient Runes together. We have talked and worked on projects together. She and Tracy are not so bad when you get to know them." Hermione shrugged, "Now, could you please answer the questions?"_

_Harry chucked and held his hands up in defeat, "OK, ok, well **1)** I started working out because I was so scrawny, I mean come on, I was one of the smallest in our year. I started doing cardio, mostly running, last year in the mornings. I started working with weights this summer to add some bulk. I don't want to be a meat head, but I didn't like that you could see my bones all the time. Once I started I quickly realized that I really enjoyed it, I now have much more confidence now."_

_"Yeah I noticed" Hermione muttered with a blush, "You do look rather nice I'll admit. OK, what about your summer job? Are you not too young to hold a job?" She said with a raised eyebrow and her hands on her hips._

_"Well…I don't look too young for a job, and I *cough* never really told them how old I was." Harry said as he looked at anything but her warm chocolate eyes._

_"Never told who?" She said with her foot now tapping_

_"I got a job at Loki's Den, it's a tattoo shop in London, as an artist." Harry cringed at the impending explosion._

_"Harry James Potter, what were you thinking!? A TATTOO SHOP…" Hermione screamed before being cut off._

_"Calm Down, look I started as a stencil artist for them, just drew designs for the customers to give to the artists. By the end of June I started tattooing and they cut be loose after a week, look I'm really good at it and it's really fun! Check it out!" Harry pulled the baggy leg of his jeans up to show a toned leg that was covered in different designs that together reminded her of the grounds at Hogwarts._

_Hermione glared at him for a minute before getting closer for a better look. She noticed that he had no hair on his leg, it made him muscles look more defined and gave the tattoos a very sharp look. She was no tattoo expert but even she had to admit that these were very well done. She looked up at him and her eyes narrowed, "How many to you have?"_

_"Err, well I kinda have a few more. You know arms, back, chest and stomach…" Harry let loose a nervous laugh._

_Hermione just rolled her eyes, "Boys"_

_"Yeah well, like I said I really enjoyed it. I even figured out how to magically tattoo, check it out." He ran his wand over the Whomping Willow on his calf and it started to sway looking for its next victim._

_Hermione's eyes went wide, "WOW, that is amazing, how did you do it?"_

_"Not telling, my little secret" Harry saw her starting to inflate, "Look it is my secret, I came up with the inks on my own. I can tell you that I mixed my inks with certain potions in different proportions for over two weeks for them to come out right, but I'm not telling you the process or the mixtures. I put too much work into them so that I could get them to work for muggles too."_

_"MUGGLES" Hermione looked horrified._

_"Stop! Look it doesn't move for muggles, you have to activate it with a wand. No it just makes the tattoo pop a lil more, look a lil more realistic, and if my mixture was correct then it shouldn't fade either. Ok, can I go to bed now?" Harry went to stand up only for Hermione to push him back down with her hand to his chest. She stood close between his legs to make sure he didn't get up again._

_"What about Daphne?" Hermione said quietly looking down leaning into his chest._

_Harry sighed and pulled her into a hug, knowing that she was worried about him. He had hoped to get out of this after the shock with the tattoos. "You know how I said I was trying to crawl out of my shell. Well…I met a muggle girl at the shop, we started talking and kinda started dating. She was amazing..."_

_"Harry tell me you didn't"_

_"No no, we only ever got to some light snogging, but well her name was Karla. And when I saw Greengrass smirking at me it reminded me of when Karla would look at me like that when she made her point. The hair was a lil different but she kinda looked like her and I miss her. But it wasn't like I could tell her, 'Yeah, so I'm a wizard and I'm going to a wizard and witch school for the next nine months. Mind if I drop you an owl?' No, so we broke it off, she thinks I was headed back to a university. Hell she never even knew my name was Harry. I told her my name was James but I just went by my work name 'Bolt'. It just kinda hurts to be reminded of her so soon, you know" Harry looked down at her with pain filled eyes._

_Hermione took one look in his eyes and threw her arms around him and pulled him into an infamous _"Granger Hugs"_. He thought he felt something snap but he appreciated the gesture of comfort. She finally let got and stepped back to grab both of his hands, "I'm sorry, you know if you ever need someone to talk to you can come to me, right?"_

_"Yeah you are always the first one I talk to anyways." Harry hopped off the desk and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, "Can I go to sleep now? I really need to get some sleep."_

_"I guess so." She giggled; she grabbed his hand and walked with him back to the common room. She hoped his innocent flirting might mean that when he felt up to it that maybe they might have a chance to try being together, if not she hoped she could find someone even half as great as Harry. She gave him a kiss on the cheek and said goodnight as she went up to her dorm._

_Harry stood there for a moment thinking that as soon as it stopped hurting to think about Karla that maybe he might ask out Hermione. He still wasn't sure, up till now she was always the sister he always wanted. Too tired to think about it anymore he went up to bed, he had an early morning to get to._

_***END FLASHBACK***_

* * *

Harry finished his workout and after a knock and slap to the leather door went to the shower in his flat. After a quick shower he changed into his uniform and climbed out if his truck glad that everyone in his dorm usually slept a little late. Harry headed down to the common room intent on grabbing some breakfast and maybe sneaking off to get some self-study in before classes started.

As Harry walked into the common room he saw Hermione sitting by the fire wearing jeans and sweater. She was reading a book and looked up when she heard him come down the stairs, "Why are you in uniform?"

"Why aren't you?" Harry asked in confusion. Hermione was always ready for class; it wasn't like her to not be in uniform unless it was the weekend.

"I guess you weren't paying attention yesterday, they said no classes till Monday. You want to change before we head to breakfast?" She asked with a smile

"Yeah, give me a minute." Harry ran up the stairs to change. He was back in less than five minutes in a pair of baggy blue jeans and a black KISS hoodie. Harry waited for Hermione to join him and they headed for the Great Hall for breakfast.

They chatted about what they were going to do for the day. Hermione said she was planning to go to the library after breakfast to check out a book on Arithmancy for a project that she was told would start during her fourth year. Harry said he was planning on finding a quiet place to study a bit. Hermione beamed at him, proud that he was going to be taking his studies more seriously this year.

Hermione also asked if he was planning to make a career out of the tattooing, since he could go magical or muggle with it. Harry said he wasn't sure but he really enjoyed it so he would definitely keep doing it as a hobby.

As they were getting off the grand staircase Harry saw Davis standing in the stairway to the dungeons. She smirked at him, feeling nervous he flicked his wand into his hand behind his back. Ready just in case anything happened.

Harry tripped over the untied laces of his boots, "Go ahead and save me a seat, you know that Hedwig is snooping around waiting for her morning bacon and scratch. I'll be there in a moment."

"OK but you better hurry or she won't wait for you." Hermione laughed out.

After he finished retying his boot he walked past Davis.

"Potter. I need to talk to you." Davis said in her elfin voice

Harry was caught off guard by her soprano voice, he saw her still smirking but wasn't in the mood to deal with any Slytherin plots this early in the morning. "Sorry Davis, try again later. I've got a grumpy owl waiting for me, so I'm kinda busy right now."

Harry saw her impish smirk widen a bit as he brushed past her, "HEY! I said I need to talk to you 'BOLT!'"

Harry stopped dead in his tracks. He slowly turned back toward the short Slytherin with wide eyes. "What did you call me?"

"Yeah I thought that would get your attention."

* * *

**A/N: ****OK fourth chapter done, you can expect my next chapter sometime beween midnight and 11:59 pm on next sunday. **

******Small obvious reference in this chapter, Let me know if you caught it**

******Thanks for reading**


	5. Let's Talk In Here

**Title:** Revealing Ink

**Chapter Five: ** Let's Talk In Here

**Ships:** HP/DG/(HG?) NL/TD

**Rating:** M (For later chapters)

**Warnings:** Adult Language

**Key:** "Speech" _'Thoughts'_ {Foreign Language} ~Parseltongue~ _**SPELLS**_

* * *

**A/N: Format for above comes from Paladeus**

**Favs: 217 Follows: 341 Reviews: 81 Views: 18,910**

**Thanks Guys! It means a lot to see those numbers rising.**

**Once again Thank go out to _Man of Constant Sorrow_ for the suggested title**

**Usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, Just my own OCs**

* * *

_**Friday September 2, 1994**_

Harry felt his insides run cold_ 'She just called me Bolt. No one should know that name here. No one here but Hermione should know about that.'_ Harry swallowed past the lump in his throat.

"I err…I d-don't know what you are talking about. Sorry but I really have to go, my friend is waiting for me" He quickly tried to make an escape.

"I don't think Karla would be too happy to find out that her 'Bolt' was in such a hurry to hang out with another girl" Tracy said silkily while glancing at the turning boy while checking out her nails

Harry snapped his head back to Tracy and stalked up to her, "Are you threatening her? Or are you just trying to threaten me, you Slimy Snake?" he hissed menacingly as his wand flew into his hand only to immediately come to stop pressing into Tracy's abdomen

Tracy looked up at Harry who was towering over her with her back against the wall. She was truly scared as she felt the power rolling off him in waves as his wand was digging into her midsection. She held her hands up and tried to keep her voice steady, "I'm s-s-sorry, I wasn't trying to threaten you. I-I just need to talk to you. It's important and believe me you are going to want to hear this. Please just trust me, you don't want me to talk about this out here."

Harry glared at her as he saw her very slowly reach down her top and pull out her wand._ 'Have to admit I never would have thought to look there'_ He raised an eyebrow as she reached out to offer him the wand, handle first. He slowly took the wand and eased off the pressure he was exerting on her abdomen. He kept the wand on her and looked at her expectantly.

Tracy took a deep breath, "Just pick any empty classroom so that we can talk. You are in complete control so that you can see it is not a trap."

"Give me two minutes, I gotta tell Hermione or else she will freak out when I don't go and join her for breakfast" He turned around and pocketed her wand as his wand seamlessly slid back into his wand holster. He quickly crossed the Great Hall to his table.

"Hey 'Mione, I'll be back in a few minutes, someone wants to talk to me and I wanted to let you know so you didn't start to worry, ok?" Harry saw her start to get up, "It's ok, just wait here, I don't think it should take too long. Make sure you feed Hedwig plenty of bacon. Thanks 'Mione"

Harry turned around and headed back to Tracy and motioned for her to follow him up to the second floor. Tracy rushed to follow after making sure that no one was watching. She had to practically jog to keep up with his long strides until he led her to an unused classroom that was down the hall from her Ancient Runes class.

He motioned her into the room before entering himself. After he entered he cast some basic privacy wards on the room with his wand. While she was watching this, he was casting a much more advanced set with casual waves of his left hand. After a few minutes he pointed for her to sit in a desk across the room from where he stood against the wall.

"Speak" He commanded

For a second she thought about remaining silent to spite him for thinking to order her around. She thought that for only a second before she remembered the power she felt earlier in response to her tease.

"OK, I'm sorry for saying that down there. I should have realized how that would sound. Look she doesn't know I'm here and you can never tell her." She looked at him pleadingly

Harry look confused, "Who the bloody hell are you talking about?"

"Karla" Tracy said looking at her toes

His jaw-dropped, "H-How do you know Ka-Karla?"

"She's my best friend, Daphne Greengrass"

Harry felt his face heat up, "Don't you fucken lie to me! Like my Karla could be your Ice Queen! Now how do you know her!" Harry yelled at her

Tracy flinched at the power behind his words, "Look I'm serious, Daphne Karlantis Greengrass is my best friend and she is only the _Ice Queen_ here at school."

Harry looked like he had been slapped in the face when he heard her middle name, "No, Karla was a muggle, she wasn't a witch. She didn't even know who I was…"

"Your friends didn't even know who you were last night, how could she? She thought you were just a muggle before she saw you walking into the Great Hall last night."

"NO, is this some kind of sick game? Try and get HARRY POTTER to date the Ice Queen and then make fun of him for it?" Harry spat out the words

Tracy rolled her eyes, "No dammit, listen to me! She was all heart-broken yesterday on the train. Cried herself to sleep on me in our cabin thinking about how she was never going to see you again. Look, I'm pretty sure she is falling for you, well 'Bolt' and I wanted you to know."

He was now thrown for a loop, "What do you mean she is falling for Bolt, I AM BOLT"

Tracy huffed out a breath, "No your Harry Potter, Hater of all things Slytherin! She knows that you are Bolt, but she never thought that Bolt would be here."

"Why would it even matter that I'm Bolt, and why are you talking to me and not her"

"She's scared, you oaf! She let out all her secrets to you, she let you see the real her that she has kept hidden for the past three years. You now know things about her that only a handful of people know. And she never lied to you. Did you ask her if she was a witch?" Tracy asked while tapping her foot

"No, but…OH GOD, she knows things about me no one is supposed to know." Harry started to panic,_ 'If she was talking to Tracy about her muggle boyfriend then she might have told her about my relatives.'_ He started to go into a full blown panic attack.

Tracy figured out what he was talking about and ran up to him and did the first thing she could think of. She wrapped her arms around his middle and started trying to calm him down. "Look calm down, I promise that Daphne and I won't ever tell anyone else. She didn't ever expect me to meet you, but I know she wouldn't ever divulge your secrets, and I would never betray her by telling either. It's ok, I just want to be friends with the first guy that ever broke through her mask. Please just calm down, it's going to be ok"

Harry finally calmed down and looked at the tiny girl who was hugging him, he laughed, "Never thought I would have a Slytherin hugging me while trying to make me feel better."

Tracy looked up at him and blushed before backing off, "Sorry"

"It's ok, this is all just a little weird."

Tracy took a deep breath, "OK look, Daphne is scared to death that once she talks to you that you are going to reject her because she is a Slytherin and Malfoy makes us all looks like a bunch of poncy arseholes."

"Well he is a Poncy Arsehole, right little Death Muncher in training. That doesn't mean that all of you are like that." Harry said with a thoughtful look on his face

"Yeah he is, but that why she is afraid to talk with you. She will probably talk to Hermione first before she comes to you. Please just be patient…I will push her as much as I can, but I doubt that she will seek you out this weekend. Just be nice…I would also like to be your friend if that's ok" She finished while looking down and scuffing her toe on the floor

Harry's face softened, "Yeah I think I would like that, I've been thinking that I need to branch out from the Loin's Pride a bit this year. Maybe a couple of girls from the Snake Pit is a good way to go."

"Thanks" Tracy sent him a grin that turned mischievous, "and if Daphne doesn't get off her arse and try talking with you, maybe I'll take my chances with you. You are looking very delectable this year and I heard you have a couple tattoos. I like tattoos…" Tracy finished with a wink

Harry couldn't let a chance like this pass him by and leaned in. He felt her tense up as he whispered in her ear, "Play nice and maybe I'll let you see some of mine, or maybe put a couple on you"

Harry stood up and started laughing at the blush across her face, "I think I'm going to enjoy having you as a friend" He reached over and handed her wand back as he slashed his wand down causing the wards to collapse.

Tracy shook herself, "Oh I can't wait till we can really hang out, Daphne better get a move on."

Harry chuckled, "I hope so, well gotta go. I got a friend waiting for me and I'm very hungry. See you later." He waved over his shoulder as he headed back down for the Great Hall.

Tracy took a couple minutes to compose herself before heading down for breakfast herself,_ 'still got a couple hours to kill before she wakes up. I'll never understand how she can sleep till 1100 on her days off then switch back to 0600 on class days.'_

Harry made his way over to Hermione and slid into the seat across from her, he saw her looking anxious for information, "After breakfast, Therapy Room, you'll get all the details." Seeing her nod he dug into his breakfast.

* * *

After they had finished eating Harry stood and motioned Hermione to follow him as he left the Great Hall. She followed him up to the empty classroom that they had used the night before. As she entered she noticed him wave his hand at the door as she felt privacy wards being erected. She stared at Harry with an astonished expression.

"Harry, how did you do that?"

Harry looked confused for a moment before breaking into a blush,_ 'Dammit, I need to be more careful. I can't let this get out or I'll never get a moments peace'_

"Umm…What are you talking about?" Harry asked warily, hoping she was not referring to what he thought she was. Seeing the look in her eyes he realized it was all in vain. For an instant he thought about a memory charm, but he could never do that to her. She was his best friend and had always looked out for him.

"I saw you set a silencing charm with no wand. How did you do it? Can you please teach me?" Hermione asked with a pleading expression and puppy dog eyes that had Harry quickly palming his face.

There was no way he could deny her when she looked at him like that. "Well it wasn't really without a wand, and it was privacy wards not a silencing charm. I can teach you but it will have to wait for a Hogsmeade weekend before I can start."

"What do you mean it wasn't really without a wand? I saw you just wave your hand, obviously no wand and why would we need to wait? And since when do you know how to erect wards?" Hermione asked impatiently

Harry ran his hand through his hair, "Well I actually have three wands, my normal wand and two that are hidden in my rings" Harry paused as he saw the skeptical look on her face, he just sighed "Hold on a second and I will show you."

Harry took a deep breath before reaching a decision, "Ok, you need to know that there are a couple things that I haven't told you. Before you freak out, I haven't told anyone. I was going to tell you and Ron later this year, just had to find the right time. I will tell you now, but you can't talk to Ron about this yet. OK?"

Hermione was conflicted but her addiction to knowledge won out, "Ok, no Ron. Now spill!" she added with a gleam in her eye that screamed her excitement to find out something new.

Harry seemed to slump for a moment before he stood tall and held out his hands. Slowly his nails grew into talons, his eyes became feline in nature and his hair returned to its usual appearance from her years of knowing him. She looked on in wonder as he smiled and slowly shrunk to the size that she remembered for last year. As she was about to comment he held out a hand as he slowly transformed into his rabbit form before he started swelling till he was the size of a pony.

She was transfixed, from her reading she knew that he was a Metamorphmagus and it looked like an Animagus as well. Till the rabbit started to grow, that was not a skill an Animagus possessed. She let out a yelp of surprise when she saw the rabbit open its mouth to show a row of fangs instead of the usual teeth she would have expected.

Harry slowly shifted back to the form that he had when he entered the room. With a shake of his head he flashed a boyish grin at the look on her face.

"Ok, as you can see I have some new abilities. I am an Animorphmagus, I can change my form to pretty much any human, animal or hybrid form. I can also change the size and form of any animal that I shift into. I found all this out last summer and spent the last year learning to control it. I actually started growing last year but I kept shifted so as not to be so noticeable. This summer I decided that I could show what I really look like and it wouldn't be so weird, normal growth spurt and all."

Harry noticed that she was chewing this over so he continued, "Ok now that you know that you also need to know that I have been studying runes for the past year and I'm a little ahead of you in the subject." He added sheepishly

At this Hermione looked up at him with a surprised look on her face, "How much ahead are we talking about?"

With a sheepish look he replied, "I'm about level with 5th or 6th year"

"How? And why didn't you tell me?" She asked with a hurt look on her face

Hearing the hurt tone in her voice he quickly explained, "Because I'm not allowed to show you the books I'm using. No I'm being serious, they are Potter Family Books. Those not of Potter blood will receive a moderate amount of pain for trying to read them. If you insist then they could possibly kill you to protect the family secrets. For you to read them you would need to either be blood adopted by me or married to me."

Hermione still looked hurt but understood what he was saying, "Ok, I understand, but could I come to you so I can study ahead?"

"Of course 'Mione" Harry smiled at her

Hermione beamed at him before her eyes hardened, "Now what about your 'Not-So-Wandless' Magic?"

Harry chucked as he held his hands up, "OK, Ok I'll show you…" Harry held his right index finger up and grew out a talon, he used the talon to pierce the pad of his left thumb. He then ran his thumb over his right ring.

Hermione watched as her friend stabbed himself in the thumb and start rubbing the blood into the ring on his right hand. She watched as the ring flashed before he went to pull it off. He then held up the ring before rubbing blood on the inside of the ring and held it above his hand. She had a quizzical expression as she saw the ring flash before a wand started falling out of the ring's finger hole into his palm.

"There you have it, see it is just another wand, it just takes some practice to use it without wand movements and no incantation." Harry stated as if it was no big deal.

Hermione looked at him then back at the wand and ring, "How did you hide the wand in the ring, and why did it flash when you used blood on it?"

"Well it has blood activated runes, Potter Runes, that I modified this summer to create my wand rings. The blood on the inside is what let me store my wand in the ring. The blood on the outside is what binds it to my finger so it can't be taken off unless I willfully add blood and remove it. That's why we need to wait for me to teach you…I'm going to have to get you a ring and an extra wand before a can create the ring for you. It should only take a couple months after that to teach you to use it."

"OK, I…OK, that sounds good. Now on to more recent matters. What happened before breakfast?" Hermione asked calmly, she realized how much he had shown her and was willing to teach her. It touched her that he hadn't just brushed her off or asked her to mind her own business.

Harry looked down before taking a seat against the wall, "Remember me talking about Karla?"

Hermione looked confused at Harry bringing up his muggle ex, "Yeah"

Harry ran his hand through his hair again causing his spikes to point in all directions, "Well it looks like Karla isn't quite as Muggle as I thought, she kinda goes to school here…in our year."

"There is no Karla in our year." Hermione stated after taking a few moments to run through a mental list off all the 4th year students.

"Well Karla was apparently her middle name…her full name is Daphne Karlantis Greengrass"

Hermione felt her jaw hit her chest, "You don't mean…"

Harry looked at her and had a sad grin on his face, "Yeah, Karla is the Slytherin Ice Queen…"

* * *

**A/N: ****OK fifth chapter done, you can expect my next chapter sometime between midnight and 11:59 pm on next Sunday.**

**Thanks for reading**


	6. Hidden Friendship

**Title:** Revealing Ink

**Chapter Six: **Hidden Friendship

**Ships:** HP/DG/(HG?) NL/TD

**Rating:** M (For later chapters)

**Warnings:** Minor Adult Language, Minor Flirting

**Key:** "Speech" _'Thoughts'_ {Foreign Language} ~Parseltongue~ _**SPELLS**_

* * *

**A/N: Format for above comes from Paladeus**

**Favs: 273 Follows: 451 Reviews: 101 Views: 27,463**

**Thanks Guys! It means a lot to see those numbers rising at an exponential rate.**

**I just hope I can keep it up for you all.**

**Usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, Just my own OCs**

* * *

To say Hermione was shocked would have been a gross understatement. She felt as if someone had pulled her heart out and tossed it over the ledge of the Astronomy Tower. She had felt with the light flirting and the way Harry was being more affectionate, that maybe he was starting to feel something for her besides friendship. They had been together through everything for the past three years, with the exception of her petrifaction 2nd year. She had started crushing on him after he saved her from the troll during 1st year and it had only increased since then.

She always doubted that he would ever like her, she was plain and there were plenty of much prettier girls in their year…not to mention the rest of Hogwarts. But after the opening feast when he had started the playful flirting and the way he accepted her hugs and actually initiated some, she had hoped that he saw her as more than just a bossy older sister.

But even as she felt her heart fracture into shards that tore through her chest cavity, she saw the sad smile on his face. She knew that he needed her, even if it was only as a friend. She would not…no, could not leave him, he was one of the only things that made her life worth it. Without him she would have left the magical world after her 1st year, if she had survived the troll attack, and went back to the mundane world. Yeah, she would still have no friends, but it would be easier to go on with life if she could at least be closer to her parents. But she knew that Harry's intervention on that fateful day changed her life and she would continue to admire him from afar as long as she could.

With her mind made up to stick by his side she took a cleansing breath she spoke with a false cheerful voice, "So Karla is here in Hogwarts. That's great, now you guys can continue where you left off, right?"

Harry looked at her for a moment, "It's not that easy…she knows I'm here too but she's too scared to talk to me now. I've told her things that I've never told anyone, not even you and Ron." Harry looked up and saw a look of hurt flash across her eyes, "No, no 'Mione, it's not that I don't trust you. I trust you with my life, you are my best friend…you're practically my other half. But I just don't think that I could handle if you looked at me different or shied away from me if you knew those things about me. It was easier to talk to Karla because I knew that if she did those things that it would suck, but I could deal with that. I could never deal with it if you left me."

Hermione looked shocked that he ever thought anything could make her leave him, "Harry, I would never leave you. No matter what you told me, you are my best friend, practically my only friend. I don't plan on ever losing that."

"What about Ron? He's your friend."

Hermione sighed, "No, Ron's your friend. We barely tolerate each other, if you weren't friends with us then we definitely would not hang out with each other. He's immature, lazy, expects things to just be given to him, and…"

"And what, 'Mione?" Harry asked with a thoughtful look on his face. Yeah he had noticed those things about Ron but had chosen to ignore them since Ron was his third friend ever (Hagrid being the first and Hedwig being the second), first that was his own age and species.

Hermione looked nervously around before she just blurted, "Jealous. I've seen plenty of times when he just seems jealous of you. Your fame, your money…he never even thinks about what you went through for that same fame and money. All he sees is Harry_ 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' _Potter, not that you're only_ 'The-Boy-Who-Lived'_ because you were the only one to survive that night. It makes me so angry sometimes." By the end of her little speech she was sobbing into her hands.

Harry rushed forward and pulled her into his arms as he rubbed her back soothingly. He let her cry on his shoulder as her body shook with the force of her sobs. He just held her and started whispering soothing words to her until she calmed down, still he held her. He sat back onto the desk that he had sat on last night and pulled her onto his lap as he held her. Trying to convey comfort to her though their embrace.

"It's ok. I know he is a prat most of the time. But I have so few friends that I don't know if I could just give one of them up. I'm going to trying to branch out this year, I think you should too. I know that you need more female friends, it can't be healthy for a woman, yes I said woman. You are too mature to be called a girl. Like I was saying, it can't be healthy for a woman your age to only have a male friend. I love you 'Mione, but that doesn't mean that I want to compare blokes with you. If you need me to, I'll talk about female issues, but I think that it would be less embarrassing if you had a female friend to talk to about that." Harry gave her a grin to let her know he was only being slightly serious.

She let out a giggle thinking about talking with him about her menstrual cycle or about the only bloke she really noticed, him. Maybe she did need to start to branch out little.

"Ok, I admit it is a little hard to girl talk with only my mother. Maybe I'll branch out with you this year. I'm already friendly with Tracy and Daphne, plus I chat every now and then with Susan Bones and Padma Patil. It's just hard to make friends with some of the girls in our year, all they talk about is cloths, make up and boys. I enjoy intelligent conversation after all."

Harry smiled, he knew she would have to find girls with similar interests to start a true friendship. "And I know that Ron freaked out when he found out I was a parselmouth, and was a complete prat to you last year. Hell I was a complete prat after the Firebolt incident, I'm so sorry that I acted like that. I know that you were just looking out for me, you do that much better than I do. But he acted like a complete arse about the Firebolt and it wasn't even his to get angry over. If he does anything like that again, I'm done with him. I don't need friends that might just decide to abandon me, so no telling him about the rings. If he can make it to the summer without acting like a prat, I'll make him a ring this summer. And later today we will sit down and have another_ 'Therapy' _session and I will tell you everything ok?"

She nodded seriously, she understood what he was offering.

"Ok, now what are you going to do about Daphne? Also how did you find out?"

Harry rubbed the back of his neck, "About Daphne, I'm going to wait for her to approach me. She doesn't know that I know yet. And Tracy approached me before breakfast, that's where I went this morning."

Hermione looked him in the eyes, "So you are going to just put your life on hold till she screws up the courage to talk to you?"

He nodded sheepishly, "Yeah, pretty much."

Hermione shook her head in exasperation, "Give you a Basilisk and you rush off to slay the beast, but present you with a girl and you fold like a house of cards. Looks like I'm going to have to have a chat with Tracy about speeding up the process."

"I shouldn't have even said anything." He laughed while shaking his head.

Hermione looked up at him and turned her nose up, "But you did." She said with a smirk

* * *

Harry had kept his word and pulled Hermione aside to tell her about his life before Hogwarts and during the summers in great detail. He simply told Ron that they were going to the library for some research, Ron being Ron quickly wished them luck and looked for someone to play chess with.

To say it was a stressful session was to put it lightly. Hermione spent most of the afternoon sitting on Harry's lap being held as she cried. He used the drying charm on his shoulder several times during their talk.

Hermione eventually got a hold of herself and decided to tell him about her life. While not as horrific, it was still downright depressing, Harry still held her and she used his closeness to continue with the story.

In the weeks that followed, several people noticed the increased closeness of Harry and Hermione. They would meet up at least two to three nights a week, always under the excuse of going to the library, to continue with conversations that were much deeper than any they had had over the three previous years. Ron eventually started to distance himself from the two friends, Harry noticed that Ron would sometimes glare at him and Hermione when they would be working on their homework together. But he decided that until Ron started to act like a jerk, he would give him the chance to change.

Several of the professors also noticed the closeness of Harry and Hermione, and the rift with Ron. They found that without Ron, Harry's grades were on a steady rise, Hermione seemed happier and Ron was declining to a level of ineptitude formally only held by Crabbe and Goyle. They quickly realized that without Hermione to _"assist_" him, that he had no drive and was prone to attempting to cheat on his tests and quizzes.

Daphne Greengrass also noticed Harry's fondness for Hermione. It did not help with her fear of talking to him, it was now getting close to the end of September and she had yet to even attempt anything more than covertly gaze at him in the Great Hall and in class. She was also losing out on sleep as night after night she had to listen to Tracy telling her to stop acting like a scared little fan girl and to just talk to the boy.

To compound the situation she had started to have nightmares of confessing to Harry only for him to laugh at her and start throwing hexes at her for thinking he would have anything to do with a snake. Tracy had started to lay off a bit lately saying that her Ice Queen mask was slipping and she was starting to get "twitchy".

As October started Tracy had finally had enough, she had been met with Harry and Hermione several time in what they now called The Hangout, which was the classroom that she had met with Harry on the second day of term (first full day). She had found that she truly enjoyed hanging out with the pair. Hermione was an acquaintance from class that was quickly elevated to close friend and Harry was quickly becoming a reason to kick Daphne's cute behind into gear.

As October was starting its second week, Tracy put her plan into effect.

* * *

_**Sunday October 9, 1994**_

As Tracy and Daphne were heading out of lunch, Tracy grabbed Daphne's arm and started to pull her toward The Hangout.

"Tracy, what are you doing? Let me go!" Daphne said as she attempted to pull her arm out of the other girls grasp.

Tracy stopped and looked at Daphne, "Just come on, I have something I want to talk to you about and I don't think you would want anyone in the Pit to listen in."

Daphne regarded Tracy for a while before agreeing.

Tracy led Daphne to The Hangout and pushed her inside before closing the door and sealing it with her wand.

Daphne was about to yell at Tracy for pushing her when she noticed the two Gryffindor's chatting on a couch in a corner. She went pale as she saw them break off their conversation and look toward the door. She froze in place as she saw the easy smile slowly slide of Harry's face as he looked at her then the glare that he directed toward Tracy. Hermione simply had a smirk plastered on her face as if she had been waiting for this.

Daphne was rooted to the spot as she heard Harry's normally smooth voice sound strained, "Tracy, what's going on?"

Daphne looked at in confused, _'Since when are him and Tracy friends?'_

She heard Tracy, "I got sick of waiting, you two are too hardheaded. So it's time to talk it out and put this issue to bed…or put each other to bed, your call." She said with a smile stretched across her face.

Daphne spun once she heard Tracy start talking only to feel her face and chest blush at the innuendo that Tracy added. She looked down only for her head to snap up when she heard a girlish giggle from behind. She looked at Hermione who was hiding a smile behind her hand and felt her anger rising.

"What are you laughing at Granger? Think that this is funny? And here I thought you and I were starting to be friends. Sorry for interrupting your time with your boyfriend, I will be leaving now." Daphne turned back to the door and pushed Tracy out of the way. As she grabbed the door knob she froze.

"Karla, can we please talk?" she heard Harry's smooth voice call out.

Her head dropped, "Please just let me go. I thought you had feeling for me, why are you trying to hurt me by flaunting her in front of me."

"We are not together. We never have been." She heard Hermione say in a soft voice "And I am your friend, and both Tracy and I can see what this is doing to you. You need to sit with Harry and talk, PLEASE Daphne."

"Ok" She agreed, when she turned around she saw Tracy and Hermione walking past her to the door while Harry was standing in front of the couch running his fingers through his hair.

After the girls had left she stood staring at him, as if trying to memorize him. She broke out of her daze when he started to talk.

"I know why you didn't tell me when we met, but why not tell me when you saw me here? Why keep quiet? Do you realize how hard it has been trying to stay away from you so I wouldn't push you?"

Daphne looked into those emerald pools and found that she could not lie to him. "Why? Because you hate snakes, I didn't want you to hate me. I don't know if everything you told me this summer was true, but I feel like I don't really know you anymore. And then at the feast you looked right at me, in the eyes and you just winked. WINKED LIKE IT WAS ALL SOME GAME TO YOU! What was the plan? Get the Ice Queen to warm up then LEAVE HER BROKEN AFTER?" She was screaming by the end.

"DAMMIT DAPHNE! I DIDN'T KNOW IT WAS YOU TILL THE DAY AFTER THE FEAST! Tracy found me and told me the truth. All I could think about was breaking into the snake pit and finding you. I don't care that you are a Slytherin, IT DOESN'T MATTER!" Harry stopped and took a deep breath before he continued with a softer tone, "Look, can we just sit down and talk. I'm still the person I was over the summer, just my name changed." Harry finished with a grin

Daphne turned away, she knew if she kept looking at him that she would give in, "Not right now, just let me go and we can talk about this soon. But I need to get myself together."

"Let you go? So you can avoid this for another month?" Harry asked in a sad tone

"NO! Please, just give me a week to pull myself together, we can talk on Saturday. It's a Hogsmeade weekend, we'll meet up. Me and Trace, you and Hermione, ok? Just let me calm down before I say something stupid. Please?" Daphne felt herself starting to panic, she had to get out, get away from him till she could get her head on straight.

She felt herself relax when she heard him agree, "Ok next weekend, we'll all meet in Hogsmeade. Oh and Daphne?"

She turned to look at him when he said her name. She didn't realize that he had stepped up right behind her.

"It's a date." He leaned down and brushed her lips with his before he left the room and a paralyzed Ice Queen standing in the middle of the room.

After a few minutes, she had still not moved a muscle still feeling the heat that radiated from her lips, she heard Tracy call from the door, "So Hogsmeade next weekend, gonna be fun."

* * *

**A/N: OK sixth chapter done, you can expect my next chapter sometime between midnight and 11:59 pm on next Sunday.**

**I'm hoping that I can keep this up with no interruptions, that being said I just found out that my wife is pregnant with our second child. I'm so excited to have another baby on the way. The last pregnancy was hard on her, she was sick for most of it. I'm hoping that this one is smoother but if not i might have to cut back on the updates. I'll try to keep up but just wanted to let you know just in case. Wish us luck.**

**Thanks for reading**


	7. Hogsmead Trip

**Title:** Revealing Ink

**Chapter Seven: ** Hogsmeade Trip

**Ships:** HP/DG/(HG?) NL/TD

**Rating:** M (For later chapters)

**Warnings:** Underage Drinking

**Key:** "Speech" _'Thoughts'_ {Foreign Language} ~Parseltongue~_**SPELLS**_

* * *

**A/N: Format for above comes from Paladeus**

**Favs: 326 Follows: 529 Reviews: 138 Views: 36,545**

**Thanks Guys! It means a lot to see those numbers rising.**

**Well after several PMs about the Speech I decided to change it to a normal format, hope it makes it easier read.**

**Usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, Just my own OCs**

* * *

_**Saturday October 15, 1994**_

Harry and Hermione finished with breakfast and quickly went to join the line to be released to head to Hogsmeade. Harry wore a fitted black sweater, grey cargo pants and his combat boots, he was also carrying his trunk that was shrunken in his pocket. They were going to be talking about things that did not need to be overheard, what more secure place then somewhere only he could let people into. Hermione was wearing a pair of blue jeans that showed off her shapely legs, a pair of trainers, a Gryffindor hooded sweatshirt that she had bought from the twins. They had gotten the idea after finding out that the muggles put their sports team logos on the sweatshirts and hats. They had made up several as samples and had found that they soon sold every one, Harry and Hermione buying the first two.

As they made their way through the village they stopped at several shops to stock up on sweets and of course books. Hermione worked her way through the entire bookshop to pick out several books on different subjects, Harry went straight to the section on runes and pulled several books that he didn't have off the shelves, he also added several books on advanced Transfiguration and Charms. When they met at the counter she was surprised to find that he had chosen twice as many books as her. Shaking her head at what people would think if they knew that he had chosen to purchase more books than her, she reached for her money bag only to hear Harry ask the shop keeper if he could start a running tab at the shop, after getting a nod he tossed a small but bulging money bag onto the counter and thank the shop keeper. Harry grabbed all the books and started to head out of the shop.

Hermione rushed to catch up to him as she saw him expanding his trunk before he started slapping it. She was confused when he knocked on it and it opened and he placing their books into it before closing and reshrinking it and putting it back in his pocket.

"Harry, you didn't need to buy my books. I could have handled it, I have plenty of pocket money."She said with a smile of gratitude on her face.

Harry laughed, "Don't worry about it, that tab was also set up for you to buy more books. As for your pocket money, use it to treat yourself. I have plenty of money and if I can spend it on my friends then it is money well spent. Now let's head to the Hogshead, I have some business to take care of before we meet the other girls."

Harry went off toward the 'Other' tavern in town, leaving Hermione to catch up after she got done daydreaming about the books that Harry just offered to purchase for her. She caught up with him as he turned onto the road that ended in the Hogshead. She had heard of the tavern from several students that said that is was the only tavern in Hogsmeade that would allow students to partake of Firewiskey and other inebriating concoctions.

The dingy tavern did not look like the most welcoming of establishments and she wondered what business Harry could have there. As she stood pondering, Harry wasted no time in heading into the tavern. When she saw Harry enter she quickly went in and saw him standing at the bar having a discussion with the barkeep while holding a small glass of what looked like butterbeer. As she approached she saw Harry sniffing the glass and before sipping it as if judging the flavor,_ 'Maybe it is a new brand'_ she thought as she drew nearer.

She heard Harry say, "Very good, has a pleasant bite at the end. How long did you say it needed to age?"

The barkeep grinned smugly, "Took five years for that one, I have one upstairs that has been aged twenty. That one will give Firewiskey a run for its money especially with the smoothness and taste."

"How many casks of the five and twenty do you usually go through in a month?" Harry asked while he stared at the glass and taking another sip

"I usually get about three casks of the five a year and I've only ever gotten one of the twenty. I wish I could get more but that's all he will ever sell. Hell usually I sell out within a couple weeks of getting it, he just delivered this a few weeks ago, there would be none left if Ol' Paddy hadn't told me to save a few tankards worth for you. I will have to stop selling after next year anyways, he told me that he is moving to Spain to be with his family soon."

"Tell you what, you get me six casks and a quarter cask for payment and I will have them back to you next month. How's that sound? After that I will be able to give you a more exact timeframe for delivery."

The barkeep narrowed his eyes before nodding his head, "If Ol' Paddy didn't vouch for you I'd toss you out for making such a claim. I'll have them ready to go in a couple hours, you better have a way to transport them."

Harry just laughed, "You have them ready and I'll take care of the rest. Now could we get a couple of bowls of your stew, a loaf of your bread, a tankard of regular and a tankard of the five?"

"Sure, I'll put it on your tab. It'll be a couple minutes, you taking it at the bar or a table?"

"A table, thanks Abe" Harry got up and led Hermione over to a table in the corner. He was proud of her, normally she would have been drowning him in questions and accusations by now. Thanks to their 'sessions' and talks she was now curious but would wait till he told her about it.

They sat and made small talk for a few minutes till they were brought out their food and drink. They ate in silence, enjoying the light meal and the company. Harry took several deep pulls from his tankard before Hermione had to ask, "So, what are you drinking?"

Harry calmly stated, "A five year aged butterbeer, Abe calls it Butterale. It's really good, you want a sip?"

She took the tankard gingerly and took a hesitant sip. You could taste the original butterbeer but it had a definite bite that told her it would not take much for her to begin feeling its effects.

Harry took the tankard back and finished it as he finished his food. Looking at his watch, "We should get going, we are supposed to meet the girls in about fifteen minutes." Harry stood and dropped a few gold coins on the table before telling Abe that he would be back to pick up the casks in several hours.

Hermione walked out with Harry and took off to the alley behind Zonko's. When they got there Tracy and Daphne looked as if they had also just gotten there. Both girls looked similar in there dress, tight designer jeans, matching green dragon-hide jackets and boots. The only difference was their shirts, Daphne was wearing a green Loki's Den tank-top and Tracy had a black sparkly tank-top. Harry walked up and gave both girls a hug, "You women ready to have a nice long conversation?" Harry asked as he pulled out is trunk and resized it

All three women looked at him with raised eyebrows. He just laughed before he slapped it once and knocked on the top, causing it to snap open. Harry set up Privacy Wards around the group before sending the girls his lop-sided grin and jumping in. All the girls looked shocked as they saw him disappeared, they ran to the trunk before they heard him call out, "You can come down, there is a ladder on the right side…or you can jump, I'll catch you if you do."

They heard him chuckling down in the trunk, Daphne daintily walked over to the ladder and started to climb down, glad that all the girls had chosen pants instead of skirts. Tracy shot a smirk at Hermione before leaping over the edge, leaving her laughing as she climbed onto the ladder.

* * *

Daphne had just finished climbing off the ladder as Harry was lowering a laughing Tracy onto her feet, she just shook her head and looked around. She was surprised to see that they seemed to be in the middle of a comfortable looking sitting room. She went over and sat on a comfy looking chair and crossed her legs primly while waiting for the other three to have a seat.

Tracy and Hermione went straight to a fluffy couch and sank into the cushions next to each other. Harry walked over to the small kitchen and came back with four bottles of chilled butterbeer. After he had handed the bottles out he flopped back onto the loveseat and threw his legs over the arm of the seat.

He took a swig from the bottle before stating, "Ok, as you can see this is my flat, three bedrooms, kitchen and sitting room. Any white door leads to a bathroom, the leather looking door can only be opened by me. The door covered in runes is my bedroom, other than that room, feel free to tour the place while we enjoy our drinks."

The girls looked at each other before shrugging and starting to explore the spacious flat. When they were done Tracy stood in front of the leather door and reached out to see if it would open. When it wouldn't open she started to pout.

"What's back here Harry?"

Harry looked up, after seeing where she was he chuckled, "Depends on what I want it to be. Spell Chamber, Potions Lab, Sterile Tattoo Studio, Workout Room, Library/Study Room, and Storage that can be found in my normal school trunk. But only I can open it unless I key you in. Right now no one but me is keyed in, but I may add you…if you're good." He finished with a smirk

"Ok, we need to get some talking out of the way, girls would you mind giving us some privacy please?" Harry asked Tracy and Hermione.

They traded looks before nodding. Hermione looked back at him before standing up, "Could you let us into the library?"

Harry let loose a chuckle, "Sure, but you need to stay away from the shelves with the glass doors. Those are Potter books and will cause you quite a bit of harm. If you feel a shock from any book, drop it and don't touch it again. I should have them all put up, but I may have left one out. OK?"

Tracy looked shocked, "No problem. But do you really have your family books here or is that where you are hiding your Wizard Magazines?" Tracy wriggled her eyebrows in a suggestive fashion.

"Ha Ha, I don't have any of those, thank you very much. I need my family books so I can study them, I'm here for nine months of the year. I don't want to miss out on all that time." Harry stood up and went to the door with the girls following him.

Harry slapped the door six times then knocked causing the door to open to the library. He gestured the girls through the door, "White door is the restroom, there is a small ice box under the table in the corner that has muggle and magical drinks. I'll come get you after we are done talking."

Harry turned back to Daphne after he shut the door behind the girls. He slowly took in the sight of a shy looking Daphne, it was not something he was used to. He shook his head to focus on the talk that was about to happen. He slowly walked back to the loveseat and sat down before clearing his throat causing Daphne to look at him. He was amused to see the light blush across her cheeks.

"Ok, so where do you think we should start? At the beginning or where we hope to be going?" Harry asked after a thoughtful moment. He figured that since he had been running this conversation though his head for the past month, he should allow her to lead the conversation to where she would be comfortable.

Daphne floundered for a moment before she took a nervous breath, "Was everything you told me this summer true?"

Harry dropped his eyes as his shoulders slumped, "Yeah, it was the truth. I told you things that no one else knows because I never thought that it would matter. I never thought I would see you again. Those were things that I had never even told 'Mione or Ron about. They could probably guess about some things, but they never knew the extent of them. I doubt I would have ever told them, much less anyone else. They are things that I am truly ashamed of, so could you promise me not to tell anyone other than Tracy? Please, I don't think I could handle the ridicule or pity from everyone." He pleaded in a quiet voice

Daphne felt her chest tighten as she found out that she was correct in her guess that he hadn't lied, "Of course I'm not going to tell anyone else. I'm sorry about telling Tracy. I didn't know that you were Bolt when I told her, I just told her how my Muggle boyfriend had been treated. Just so you know I didn't lie to you either. Everything I told you was the truth."

"I know, Tracy told me that you didn't lie. And that the flat belonged to your cousin. Don't worry I'm not going to tell anyone about you either. Now, where do we go from here? Do we continue where we left off? Or do you want to distance yourself from me? The choice is up to you. I'm not going to pressure you, I know you've cultivated this Ice Queen for the past few years. So if you don't want to mess that up just for me, I understand." Harry finished dejectedly, it would hurt but if she didn't want to associate with him he would leave her be.

Daphne had to think about it for a minute, "I want to continue, but I think we are going to have to start over. We may be essentially the same people, but we are also completely different now. I'm not Karla who can just go out and no big deal. You're not Bolt who hangs out by day and tattoos by night. We are the Ice Queen and the Golden Boy. We are definitely friends and I want to get back to being together, but it is going to take some work. We are going to have a lot more pressure to stay apart now, and I want this to work out. So can we start as just friends, and work our way back together?" Hopefulness was heard in her tone.

Harry took a few deep breaths, "Well it's not what I was hoping for, but it is much better than I was dreading. We can start over and just be friends for a while I guess. But I'm not going to give up, I'm pretty sure that I was falling for you and I'm going to want that back." He said seriously before turning playful, "So can we have one more snog before we give it up."

Daphne couldn't help the snort of laughter that came out, part amusement and part relief, "Well it has been over a month since the last time I had a good snog…" She appeared to be thinking it over, "Sure I guess one couldn't hurt, it might give us the motivation to build a strong friendship so we can resume normal boyfriend/girlfriend duties"

Daphne sounded serious but she was burning inside. She really had wanted to get back together but she knew that them both being who they were meant that they would have to take it slow and really get to know each other. But the temptation to enjoy one last snog was too much, she really needed it.

Slowly she got up and sauntered her way over to Harry before settling on his lap and softly kissing him. She lost all sense on control as he pulled her tighter against him and kissed her harder. When she felt his tongue touch her lips seeking entry, she opened up to him and lost herself in the feeling of it.

Harry knew that this was going to be the last time he held her till she felt ready to get back together. When he felt her softly kiss him, he knew he would have to give her a reason to get back with him. He pulled her close, molding her body to his, as he pried open her mouth with his tongue before trusting it into her mouth. He wrestled with her tongue, tasting her for what might be the last time in who knows how long. He just held her close as they spent the time just kissing. He didn't trust himself to take his hands out of her hair and off her back. He maybe a hormonal teenager but he was still a gentleman.

After an unknown time spent snogging each other senseless, they broke apart. Harry thought that it might not of been a good idea as now he didn't want to go back to just being friends. Daphne was brooking the same thoughts, but had made up her mind. After they were done just holding each other, she climbed off him and straightened her clothes and sat back in her seat.

"That is definitely a reason to get back to being together, we better build a good friendship quickly. Got that Potter!" She said with mock sternness.

"Yes ma'am!" Harry said with a faux salute causing her to snicker

Harry stood up and fixed his clothes and went to the door to let the girls out. After bringing them back into the sitting room he announced with a gleam in his eye, "So who's up for a shopping trip?"

Hermione squealed, while the Slytherin's just looked at each other before mouthing "Shopping trip?"

* * *

**A/N: OK seventh chapter done, you can expect my next chapter sometime between midnight and 11:59 pm on next Sunday.**

**Thanks for reading**


	8. Shopping Trip & Making A Ring

**Title:** Revealing Ink

**Chapter Eight: ** Shopping Trip and Making a Ring

**Ships:** HP/DG/(HG?) NL/TD

**Rating:** M (For later chapters)

**Warnings:** None that I can think of

**Key:** "Speech" _'Thoughts'_ {Foreign Language} ~Parseltongue~ _**SPELLS**_

* * *

**A/N: Format for above comes from Paladeus**

**Favs: 385 Follows: 619 Reviews: 159 Views: 43,312**

**Thanks Guys! It means a lot to see those numbers rising.**

**Usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, Just my own OCs**

* * *

Harry had a mischievous grin on his face when he saw the confused looks on Tracy and Daphne. He turned and went into the bedroom hollering over his shoulder, "Just give me a minute"

As he went into the bedroom he quietly called out, "Dobby, I need you lil' buddy" He sat back on the bed as Dobby quietly popped into the bedroom, blushing from being called 'Lil' Buddy'.

Dobby scuffed his toes on the carpet before squeaking, "What can Dobby be doing for Master Harry Potter Sir?"

Harry shook his head at being called Master and Sir, "Dobby, you are my friend so please drop the Master and Sir. Next, could you pop the trunk over to our room in the Alley. I need to take the girls shopping for a few things that they don't sell in the village."

"Yes Captain!" Dobby squeaked with a crisp salute.

Dobby popped out leaving a chuckling Harry Potter, "Cheeky lil' bugger" Harry stood and went back into the sitting room and asked the girls if they were ready. After getting nods from the three present he went to the ladder and started to climb up.

Harry emerged into a small dingy room that had all the windows covered with think shades that blocked most of the light from breaking through. As the gas lamps lit themselves he reached into the trunk to help the girls climb out.

Once all the girls were out of the trunk he closed the trunk and knocked seven times before slapping it open and pulling out a knapsack that he tossed over his shoulder. He closed the trunk and noticed the apprehensive looks on the girls' faces.

"Don't worry we are at my flat, the Alley is right down stairs." He assured the girls.

"Why do you have a flat if you have the trunk? And why does your flat look condemned?" Tracy asked looking as if she was afraid to touch the walls to decrease her chances of getting a disease.

Harry laughed, "Well I need somewhere to put the trunk so no one can get to it. And why get an expensive flat when I have my trunk to live in? This place is cheap, I guess I could clean it up a bit, I just never saw the need as I only pass through here and never hang around." Harry pulled his wand and waved it sending out a silent cleaning charm to the room.

He looked around and found that it made a difference, maybe a minor difference, but still a difference. When he looked back at the girls he noticed that they were staring at him in horror. "What?" He exclaimed

"We aren't at school or the village, and you just did underage magic! The ministry…" Daphne exclaimed only to stop when Harry put up a hand.

He ran his hand through his hair, _'Dammit I need to pay more attention, all last year and not a single slip…might as well just send out a memo telling all my secrets'_ "Look don't worry, I'm kinda exempt from all that…"

"HOW DID YOU DO THAT POTTER!?" Tracy hollered, she hated being kept in the dark and thought that with Harry now being her friend, he would not be holding out.

Harry shrunk down at being yelled at, "Please don't let this get out but I'm emancipated. I was told that even the ministry would have a hard time finding out about it. It was hidden in some other paperwork that they were sent. You three are the only ones that know, and I would like to keep it that way."

Hermione was surprised but figured that with Harry you can never rule anything out. Tracy was just rocked by the news and decided to find out how she could go about getting emancipated. Daphne on the other hand had started putting the dots together and the one conclusion she was coming to was a huge one.

Harry saw the wheels turning in her sapphire eyes and decided to try to distract her. He was not ready for that particular fact to come to light just yet.

"Anyways let's get to shopping. Come over here so I can glamour you and we will leave." Harry said quickly.

"Glamour, why would you need to put a glamour on us? And when did you learn how to glamour? That's a 6th year charm." Hermione asked with a glare. _'How does he know how to do this advanced charm? And why hide that he is with us? Is he ashamed?'_

"Look I studied ahead for some stuff, and I need to glamour you because a lot of questions would be asked if they saw four 4th years walking around the Alley in the middle of October." Harry said in an exasperated voice. _'Are they ever going to stop asking questions so we can get this over with?'_

The girls looked sheepish at not having thought of that and stepped forward so he could cast the charms. Harry waved his wand over each one till they looked as if they were in their mid-twenties. He next transfigured them new fashionable robes. As the girls were putting on their robes he quickly grew his hair out and changed it to a dark blonde before growing out a blonde goatee. He then transfigured himself a grey fedora to cover his scar and pulling a set of grey pinstripe casual robes from his trunk.

When the girls had changed and turned back around they noticed that Harry was looking quite different with the blonde hair and didn't really like it. He looked much better with black hair, but they did like the goatee.

"Ready, good come on girls, this should be quick."

The girls followed him down the stairs and out the front door and found that his flat was several blocks down from Gringotts. He quickly walked them over to a small jewelry shop and led them inside.

The girls were intrigued that he wanted to take them shopping at a jewelry shop and looked at with a questioning gaze.

Harry noticed the look and smiled, "I wanted to get all three of you something and figured that jewelry was probably the best thing, plus I'm having every piece enchanted with defensive and other useful enchantments. I'll even let you women pick something out for me if you want, just nothing to gaudy…I like subtle."

The girls were all beaming at the fact that he wanted to have all the gifts enchanted to protect them. The girls quickly took off to look through the cases to find something they liked. Seeing that the girls were all occupied, he quickly went to the counter and asked for the proprietor of the shop. Waiting a moment for the clerk to bring out the proprietor he browsed the case looking at some random rings until the proprietor stepped up to the counter.

"How may I help you sir?" The proprietor asked

Harry checked to make sure that the girls were still busy before flashing the Potter ring. He quickly hushed the man before he had a chance to call out his name. The proprietor was flustered at Harry's dismissal thinking that he had offended Lord Potter who was the owner of his little shop.

"Please don't call it out, Marcus. They don't know. Look I need three more ring blanks, feminine in design this time. And these fine ladies will be picking out the pieces they want. I want all defensive enchantments placed on them, a locator charm that is connected to a watch that I will pick out soon. I also want them to be charmed to be portkeys to my trunk with the phrase 'Bolt Potter'. And last pull out a list of other enchantments that I have not added so they can personalize them." Harry stated quietly

"Yes sir" Marcus quickly pulled a list and removed the enchantments already chosen from them and placed it on the counter. "I should be able to have them done by the end of the day, you should expect them by tomorrow morning."

Harry smiled, "No rush, as long as I get them by midweek I should be fine. I'll need the ring blanks now though. Also whatever they choose, upgrade it to platinum, it holds the enchantments much better and recharges faster. And please charge it to my account, Marcus"

Harry smiled when he saw the scandalized look on Marcus' face, "Sir I couldn't, you own all of this as it is."

"Yes you can. You still get a percentage of everything sold and you don't get a percentage if you just give them to me. Charge them to me and use your percentage to take your lovely wife out for a nice dinner, please."

Marcus took on an expression of awe, "Sir you honor me and my wife. Thank you and I will take her out tonight. Since we are closed tomorrow I will even take her dancing, thank you sir."

"No problem Marcus, you make me a lot of money. So I need to make sure you keep working for me." Harry said with a wink.

The girls all came back to the front counter after picking out what they wanted. They showed Marcus and Harry the jewelry they had picked from the cases. All the girls had picked matching necklaces with a different charm each.

Hermione had picked a cat that was batting a spool of yarn that had a stone setting in the middle of spool. Tracy picked a sprite, that Harry thought looked vaguely like Tinker Bell, that was holding up a stone setting. Daphne had picked out a snow flake that was similar to her tattoo that had a stone setting in the middle. All three girls had decided that they wanted their stones to be rubies, Harry's birthstone, in thanks for the gifts. Harry was touched that they would do that for him.

They also pointed out a thicker chain for Harry and had picked out a lightning bolt charm for it. Harry laughed at the thought of having the charm match his scar, but the girls explained it was because of his new nickname 'Bolt'. Harry thanked them for picking out something that wasn't too feminine. He took the girls back to the counter so they could choose their enchantments.

After studying the list for a few moments all three girls decided to go with the perfume option, you just sprayed you necklace with the perfume of your choice and set a code phrase. Say the code phrase while touching the charm caused the scent to emit as if you had just sprayed yourself. It would hold five different scents. Tracy also chose an enchantment that would cause her sprite's dress to match colors with what she was wearing. Hermione chose to have her cat purr at night to help her fall asleep when she was having a hard time relaxing after a hard day. Daphne chose to have her snow flake sparkle extra bright whenever she got in close enough proximity to Harry's Bolt charm.

After the girls had made their choices Harry quickly finalized the purchase and also took his rings. The girls tried to ask about the rings but Harry began to distract the girls as he led them back to the flat. Once back he quickly had them climb back into the trunk as Dobby popped them back to Hogsmeade.

Daphne looked at her watch and told Tracy that they had to go. They had homework that they had hoped to finish tonight. Harry quickly removed the glamour and took their robes before following them out of the trunk. "The owner told me I should have the necklaces by no later than midweek. I will get them to you as soon as they come in, ok?"

Both girls agreed and gave him a hug before leaving, Daphne's hug lasting significantly longer than Tracy's. Harry waved bye to both girls, before he hopped back into the trunk he noticed Malfoy looking at the girls then back into the alley several times before he checked the alley once more before heading back to Hogwarts. Harry decided that he would deliver those necklaces as soon as they arrived. With that thought he hopped back into the trunk to meet back with Hermione.

"Ok are you ready to go pick out your spare wand, we have to be back at the castle in about three hours so we need to move." Harry asked

Hermione nodded

When they exited the trunk they were once again in his flat. They quickly went to a small shop that looked a little dodgy that was off the main alley. The shop had no sign and looked empty when they stepped inside.

"Gabriel, I have some business for you," Harry called out

A man who looked to be in his late twenties appeared out of the back room, "Harry! Back again, you can't need a new wand already!"

Harry shook his head at the wand crafter, "Not for me, for my friend here. Her name is Hermione and she needs one for my projects." Harry said with a raised eyebrow

Gabriel looked over at Hermione and bowed, "Greeting student, follow me and we will craft you a wand like no other."

Hermione nervously followed Gabriel into the back of the shop. She noticed shelves upon shelves of wand blanks and jars of cores. As she stood and took it all in, Gabriel walked up to her and told her to close her eyes and concentrate on her magic.

She glanced at Harry and after getting a nod she closed her eyes and began to concentrate. After a few moments a blank of Canary Wood (*) and a jar of Sphinx hair floated to the work bench in the corner. Gabriel took the blank and core and tapped Hermione on the shoulder and told her to relax and hold out her arm. Once she had sat down he measured her arm and went to work.

Hermione sat with Harry as he massaged her shoulders and neck, he remembered how much the process took out of him. After about thirty minutes Gabriel brought her the new wand. All he would tell her is that the wand was excellent for charms work and would work exceedingly well on a wide variety of spells.

After thanking Gabriel and tossing him a small money bag they left the shop and went back to the flat and trunk. Dobby popped the trunk back to the alley and Harry helped Hermione out. Harry had Dobby pop the trunk behind the Abe's tavern, to pick up the casks and place them in third bedroom till he could work on them, before taking the trunk back to the dorm. He quickly pocketed her wand and helped her walk down to the Three Broomsticks for a quick snack.

After ordering a bowl of stew and a couple Butterbeers, Harry relaxed while Hermione ate. After she had finished Harry suggested that they head back to the castle. Hermione agreed as she just felt like going to take a nap prior to dinner and the two started back, exchanging small talk along the way.

Harry was already going over how to carve the rings that he was going to make for the girls. He foresaw long nights in his future. If he really worked at it he might be able to have all three finished by next weekend. Plus his new Butterale project…maybe it was time to call in some back up.

* * *

As the next Saturday came around Harry felt like he could probably sleep for week. He had gotten ahold of _Ol' Paddy_ on Sunday and been able to ward a trunk to speed up time. That had taken him three nights to figure out. He should have the Butterale done with plenty of time for Abe. Minor side-effect, if he went into the trunk he came out violently ill and had to tough it out. He couldn't exactly go to Poppy and tell her he was messing around with time manipulation. Dobby could enter just fine but no humans yet. He was going to have to seriously tinker with the runes but thought he should wait for the hols. Better to get sick at home where someone can look after him than at school.

He had also finished carving the runes into all three rings, that had taken two nights to get them all perfect. He had finished the camouflaging designs at 0300 this morning. Daphne and Tracy both got intertwined snakes, blue for Daphne and violet for Tracy to match their eyes. Hermione's was a continuous Celtic Knot done in a rich brown that matched her eyes. He would be adding her wand and fusing her ring to her later today. He had decided that if things kept going at their current rate that he would turn Daphne and Tracy's rings into wand rings sometime before Christmas.

The necklaces had arrived on Monday morning and he had quickly given Hermione hers during breakfast. He had managed to slip Tracy and Daphne's into Daphne's pocket as they were leaving the breakfast. He saw all the girls wearing the necklaces later that day. He had told all the about the portkey activation phrase, they were shocked that he would think that they would need it. But were thankful that if the need arose that they had a quick escape available. He never told them that they were always tracked and that he could turn his watch into a portkey to them if the need arose.

He and Daphne had found several free periods in which to spend at the Hangout in which to talk things out and were slowly building a much stronger foundation for a romantic relationship. He found out much more about the politics and bullshite that she had to navigate in the Snake Pit. She found out more about what being the Boy-Who-Lived actually entailed. Mostly that you got blamed for everything one minute and cleared of all charges the next, only for it to repeat every year. Having to wonder if your friends like you or your spotlight.

He felt that at the rate they were going they might try another go of it within a month. Now the only question was would she go public or keep it low key. That might be something to discuss this next week.

Harry told the girls that they needed to meet later that afternoon. He was planning on giving the girls their rings, he hoped they liked them. And he was going to have to set some time aside to start teaching Hermione about the _wandless_ magic. He figured it would be at least another week before he got any real sleep.

* * *

**A/N: OK eighth chapter done, you can expect my next chapter sometime between midnight and 11:59 pm on next Sunday.**

**Wand wood type was found at . **

**Core type was all me, I think…I guess someone else could have used it before but I've never read any. I went with Sphinx because well what better core than from a creature that uses logic before resorting to violence.**

**Thanks for reading**


	9. Rings & New Students

**Title:** Revealing Ink

**Chapter Nine: **Rings and New Students

**Ships:** HP/DG/(HG?) NL/TD

**Rating:** M (For later chapters)

**Warnings: **None that I can think of

**Key:** "Speech" _'Thoughts'_ {Foreign Language} ~Parseltongue~ _**SPELLS**_

* * *

**A/N: Format for above comes from Paladeus**

**Favs: 434 Follows: 694 Reviews: 176 Views: 53, 310**

**Thanks Guys! It means a lot to see those numbers rising.**

**Sorry for being a week late. The internet went down here at the station last Saturday and we had no internet for the weekend. I will be posting two chapters (9 & 10) this week to make up for the missed week. And hope to have Ch 11 ready for you next weekend.**

**Usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, Just my own OCs**

* * *

Later that afternoon Harry was sitting alone in the Hangout dozing on the sofa. The girls came in and saw Harry. Daphne and Hermione looked on enjoying the peaceful aura that he seemed to exude. Tracy saw an unprepared Harry and figured that she would have a little fun. Tracy snuck up to the couch and let loose what could only be compared to a banshee's wail.

Harry instantly hopped to his feet and punched his fist toward Tracy. Tracy was knocked down by the strength of his _**STUPIFY **_as Harry fell into a crouch searching for other targets. Harry saw Hermione and Daphne by the door out of the corner of his eye and promptly threw up a shield between them and him.

Hermione realizing that Harry was acting out of instinct and screamed, "Harry James Potter, you will calm down this moment! It's us, Tracy was just acting stupid. Could you please drop the shield so we can check on her?"

Harry snapped out of it and dropped the shield rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. He hopped over the couch as Hermione ran behind the couch to check on Tracy. They both found Tracy laying on her back with eyes wide in shock at her situation.

Daphne stood stunned after watching the casual and powerful use of wandless magic. She had never seen a shield that looked as solid as the one that Harry had just placed in front of her. She slowly felt her heart rate slow to a more reasonable pace as the adrenalin slowly drained from her system. As she calmed she realized that Tracy was still on the ground behind the couch and went to join her three friends.

She saw Tracy lying on the floor with a hand on her chest. Tracy looked around then settled her purple gaze on Harry, "Remind me never to surprise you again. I feel as if I was smacked in the chest by the giant squid."

"Well at least you are still conscious. Shows that the necklaces are working, right?" Harry said quietly as he blushed and ran his hand through his hair.

All three girls looked at him with incredulous expressions before Tracy snorted and the girls all started laughing. "Only you would attempt to stun me and try to turn into a good thing."

Harry laughed a bit nervously before dropping back over the back of the couch. He took a few deep breaths before dropping his head into his hands, "Sorry Trace, I haven't been sleeping well lately and it's putting me on edge. I didn't mean to overpower the stunner that much."

The girls came around the couch and plopped onto the various seats around the room as Tracy sat next to Harry and pulled him into a hug, "It's ok Harry, I probably shouldn't have screamed in your ear when you were napping. I guess I'm lucky you didn't swing at me on reflex. I'm sorry."

Harry returned Tracy's hug before telling her that it was ok and falling back into the couch.

Hermione quickly tried to get everyone back on point, "So Harry, you wanted to see us all this afternoon?"

Harry looked up and shook his head, "Yeah, I did. Well I had a few things to give you guys."He reached into his knapsack and pulled out a small velvet sack. He opened it and dropped its contents into his hand.

The girls looked on as he opened his hand to reveal three rings that had designs on them, he quickly handed the three rings to their recipients. Tracy squealed as she pushed her ring on, with a flash of light the ring resized to fit her middle finger. She sat as she stared at the deep violet snake that almost seemed to slither around her ring.

Harry smiled before looking to the two other girls. He saw Hermione examine her ring before slipping it on her index finger where he normally wore his. "Thank you Harry, I love the Celtic design."

When he turned to Daphne he was surprised to see her looking at the ring with suspicion. Daphne looked at the ring and spotted the minute scratches on the inside. As she turned the ring in her hands she felt the same scratched on the outside of the ring under the blue snake. She looked to Harry, knowing that he wouldn't do anything to harm her. She was about to slip the ring on her middle finger as Tracy had before stopping. She thought it was weird that he wore his rings on his index fingers. But seeing that Hermione had also placed the ring on the same finger made up her mind.

Seeing Daphne's well-manicured eyebrow slowly easing higher and higher as she stopped the ring partially on her middle finger and slowly placed it on her index finger where it flashed as it resized had Harry suppressing a groan. At that moment he knew that he was going to be having a conversation with her that he had hoped to put off until later that year.

Harry quickly started to talk about the upcoming weekend when the students from the other two schools would be showing up. They went on to talk for about an hour before Tracy said that she had an essay that needed finishing. Daphne told her she would meet her in a few as she had a couple things to talk with Harry about.

Hearing this caused Harry to visualize smashing his head into a wall several times. He was not looking forward to this conversation and had hoped that he had distracted her effectively, obviously not. He looked over to Hermione, "I'll meet you at dinner later, ok?"

Hermione nodded seeing his look that said he would talk with her when he could. She got up and went out the door to head to the library to work on some research.

After the other two members of their quad left Harry sank into the couch dreading the conversation that was about to take place. But being a Gryffindor decided to face the firing squad, "So what's up Daph?"

Daphne's eyes narrowed as she looked over him, "Oh nothing much just figured we had a couple things to get out in the open. And don't you Daph me."

Harry groaned and let his head drop back, "Ok, ok. What do you want to know? You know I won't lie to you."

"But you won't tell me everything unless I confront you on it? I thought we were past all this Harry, or are you finding out that I'm not all you thought I was going to be?" Daphne finished in a quiet voice. She had been feeling as if he had been really trying but finding out that he was still hiding things caused her to feel insecure.

Harry's head snapped up, "Of course you are, you are so much more than I thought you were. There are just something's that I was hoping to bring up much later. Please believe me, you ask and I will tell you. I'll even fill you in on some that I was hoping to hide for a while more."

Daphne let out a breath that she had been holding at the thought that they might end before they began, again. She took a steadying breath, "Ok, **1)** Emancipation…I can only think of one thing that would cause that. Have you taken on the Mantle of Lord Potter? **2)** How can you do wandless magic with that much strength? And **3)** What's the deal with these rings? I can feel the scratches that I can only assume are runes, and why do you and Hermione wear them on your index fingers? Why tell her and not me?" Daphne finished a little shaky as she felt her control ebbing

Harry looked at her for a moment before slumping in defeat, "You are too smart for your own good, you know that? Ok, 1 yes I am now Lord Potter, I have been since the summer before last year. No one knows except the Goblins and I would like to keep it that way." Harry held out his right hand and caused his Potter ring to fade into view. He held it out for her to examine for a few minutes before having it fade away.

"2 and 3 are related. The rings can be made into wand rings, they are something that I created during the school year and early part of this summer. Hermione knows because she saw me do _wandless_ magic, called me out on it and asked me to teach her. Her ring is a wand ring and I will have to activate her runes before it is active. I planned on making all the rings wand rings but I was going to bring it up to you and Tracy before the winter break if you and her decided that you still wanted to be friends, or in your case more, with me. I would not be handing out such a possibly powerful weapon to anyone who I thought would turn on me. I've only known Tracy for about a month and a half and you insisted we start over. So I didn't know if you two would eventually think that I was not worth your time."

When Daphne heard that he was still planning as if he would be abandoned she jumped onto Harry and pulled him into her chest. Harry squeaked as he felt himself being pulled into the unexpected hug. He had been waiting for the screaming or for her to just walk out.

Daphne felt him relax into her and she just held him. After a couple of minutes she relaxed her hold and looked down into his eyes, she placed a chaste kiss on his lips before slowly climbing off him and settling on the couch next to him.

"I'm not going to leave you Harry."

Harry pulled her closer into his side, "Thank you Daph. So…since you aren't planning on leaving and I believe you just kissed me, does that mean that we are together again?" Harry asked with a cheeky voice

Daphne giggled into his side, "Not yet, but I doubt that we won't be by the end of next month."

Harry chuckled, "Ok I'll try to be patient. So are you going to want me to make your ring a wand ring?"

Daphne nodded into his side, she was too comfortable to bother moving.

"Ok, well we are going to need to wait for the next Hogsmeade weekend so I can take you to pick up the extra wand. Then I will start training you."

"Sounds good, can we just stay like this for a while?"

Harry nodded and pulled her closer as he shifted a little. They eventually left the Hangout and went their separate ways. Harry took off towards the Library as that was the most likely place to find Hermione. After he found her he would take her to the _Therapy_ room to activate the runes and start training her before dinner. He figured that he could make a little progress in the two hours before dinner was to start.

* * *

The next week flew by as Harry finally got caught up on his rest. The days usually progressed the same, work out, breakfast, classes, lunch, classes, hang out with the girls and work on homework, dinner, _Therapy_ room to train Hermione till curfew then back to the common room to finish homework. All and all he found the monotony to be quite relaxing.

Hermione had made quite a bit of progress, she was still having a slight problem not making wand movements with her finger and she was still whispering the incantations, but she was doing quite well in her 1st year transfigurations. After they were done with transfiguration they were moving onto charms then DADA jinxes and hexes.

The only thing that differed from the repetitive pace of his days was when the cute blonde Ravenclaw he had noticed at the Opening Feast had approached him on Thursday as he was headed to dinner. She had walked right up to him and shyly pulled at his sleeve and whispered to him that she believed he didn't do it but she knew he was going to do well. After she finished she quickly walked away with a slight blush leaving Harry quite confused until he sat with Hermione and Neville for dinner.

Harry had found that Neville was quite the interesting person once you got past his shy exterior. He had been talking with Hermione about bringing him to the Hangout. He figured that Tracy would enjoy Neville's company with as much as she enjoyed teasing and innuendo. They seemed to him as if they might mesh well as Neville would either get over his shyness or have a coronary, they were hoping for the former. He figured he would bring the subject up with Daphne and Tracy later this week.

* * *

_**October 28, 1994**_

Finally Friday arrived and the other two schools were due to arrive that afternoon. At this point Harry was more than a little annoyed, this little event was taking away from time that he could be spending with Daphne in the Hangout. He ignored the French school arriving in a flying carriage and the Bulgarian school showing up by submerged ship, he was busy going over the runes that he had been studying the night before. He figured that by the end of the night he would have his new rune scheme done and ready for tattooing for Hermione, he had been trying to think of the perfect tattoo for her after she had brought up the desire for one last week. He figured that by next weekend he would be able to give her a little more than she was expecting.

Harry noticed everyone headed back into the Great Hall, _'Guess it's time for the feast'_ Harry thought as he felt his stomach give a slight growl in anticipation. As he walked in catching up with Hermione he saw that the French, dressed in blue silk robes, and Bulgarian students, dressed in a heavy red material with fur cloaks, were standing near the back of the Great Hall as if unsure where to sit. He shrugged and continued to his seat on the bench.

Harry looked down the table and noticed Ron seemed to be in a trance while staring at one of the French students, looking over he found that she was a very attractive girl that seemed to draw attention to her. Harry would have found her more captivating if not for the haughty expression on her face as she took in the castle. He looked over to his two friends in green ties and gave them a smile. Tracy sent him a wink and Daphne sent him a small nod with the slightest of grins on her face.

Soon the French students found seats among the Ravenclaws while the Bulgarians integrated with the Slytherins. Harry scowled as he noticed one of the Bulgarians seemed to be trying to start a conversation with Daphne. The scowl melted off his face as he saw Daphne turn her back on the Bulgarian in clear dismissal. The noise level in the hall rose to new levels before the food arrived.

Midway through his meal he heard a French accent asking about a soup that was in front of him, {Sure you can have it.} Harry stated in perfect French causing Hermione to gape at him in shock.

Apparently the other student was surprised as well, {Oh you speak French, thank you my English is not that good. Are you sure you do not want the Bouillabaisse?} She was looking him up and down at this point

{Yeah it's all yours. Enjoy.} Harry turned back to Hermione and started talking about something random. He did not like the way the French girl was looking at him just as he had not liked the haughty expression she had worn as if she were too good for the Hogwarts crowd.

The girl huffed at the casual dismissal he had given her and took the serving bowl back to her table. Harry didn't much care to tell the truth. He already had a beautiful woman that he was courting, one with a much better attitude. As he returned to the conversation with Hermione he saw that look in her eye, _'Damn, what did I do this time? I really am much too relaxed around her'_

"So, when did you learn to speak perfect French? I've been learning for years and even my accent is not that good." Hermione asked with a raised eyebrow.

'_Damn, Damn, Damn'_ "I'll tell you about it tomorrow in the Hangout. Rather only explain myself once, ok?"

Hermione looked skeptical for a second before agreeing. The rest of the meal passed with no more fanfare. The Headmaster announced that starting Sunday afternoon the Goblet of Fire would be set up to accept the names of those who wished to participate. The names would be chosen after the Halloween Feast. The students were released to go back to their dormitories and Harry quickly stood and walked with Hermione back to the tower, bumping shoulders with Daphne on the way out causing her to smirk as she continued on her way to the dungeons.

* * *

Saturday morning Harry did his usual work out then went to breakfast, noticing that the foreign students didn't seem to be up yet, he settled in for a hefty meal after his work out. As he was finishing his meal he saw Hermione walking in so he pulled a plate over and added some eggs and bacon with a couple slices of toast before placing it next to him right before she sat down.

Hermione sat down and smiled at him for making her plate, she slowly ate as she fully woke up. Noticing Tracy walking in Hermione quickly motioned to her then them, indicating to her that they wanted to meet up at the Hangout. Tracy stopped for a second before nodding as she sat down to tear into her own breakfast.

Harry knew they would have a couple hours before Daphne rose from her usual weekend hibernation, so he just settled in to wait it out. Not like he had any other choice the way that Hermione kept glancing at him.

After she was finished Harry saw Tracy finishing as well, he knew by the look in her eye that she was curious and was going to wake Daphne up and would most likely drag her up to the Hangout with no breakfast. He quickly made a plate of eggs and a bowl of porridge grabbed a fork and spoon and headed up to the Hangout with Hermione following him. As they reached the Hangout he set down the food on the small coffee table before discreetly asking for a large pot of coffee. Dobby popped a pot of coffee onto the table before popping away with Hermione none the wiser.

After about fifteen minutes the two other girls showed up, Tracy all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed and Daphne looking like she was still half asleep. Harry poured her a mug of coffee with a splash of milk and three cubes of sugar. Smelling the coffee saw Daphne's eyes light up as she sat next to him and snuggled close as she enjoyed her coffee before digging into her breakfast.

Seeing as everyone was now here and awake, Hermione quickly looked at Harry with that gleam in her eyes.

Harry sighed inwardly before clearing his throat, "Ok since I know I can't tell one without telling all. Hermione asked me last night where I learned to speak French…well I didn't"

"What? I heard you." Hermione stated in disbelief

Tracy and Daphne just looked at him not knowing what they were talking about.

"Well I didn't, it is two low powered runic tattoo schemes. One for translating languages that I hear and one that translates what I speak. Dead useful as it covers pretty much everything, but if there are more than two languages going on at the same time it gets a little garbled."

The girls quickly lit up at the thought of such a useful runic scheme. Hermione was excited about the uses it would have with her annual family vacations. Tracy and Daphne were thinking about the conversations that they could have in the Snake Pit without anyone being able to listen in.

Harry saw the excitement that this was sparking in the girls and quickly brought the hammer down, "Before you get carried away let me tell you that the tattoos are tedious and not quite comfortable to acquire. The speaking runes go under your bottom lip and the hearing runes go on the back of your ear. Both take about an hour to finish each as they are pretty small to fit into place. If you still want them I will do it but I want you to be sure because once I start I can't stop. I'm not sure what effect only half of the scheme would have."

The girls quickly sobered when they realized the time and pain involved in undertaking the useful tattoo. Hermione seemed to reconsider if she wanted the translation runes, she still was itching to get a tattoo and for it to be useful was a great advantage. But she was unsure how comfortable she was with getting a tattoo on her face. Tracy it would seem was thinking the same thing, she had flawless skin and was unsure if the process of healing would mar her complexion. Daphne was just nervous about the effect of getting another tattoo with Harry being in such close proximity for an extended amount of time. She was already having problems not pulling him in for a snog when they hung out.

Harry seeing as he had told them the upside as well as the down decided that now was a good time to relax and changed the subject to the upcoming champion selection. It seemed that everyone in the castle was excited with the prospect. He was too busy to really care but if that was what everyone was talking about then he figured that he should at least feign interest.

Turns out that Daphne was hoping for Cedric Diggory from Hufflepuff to be chosen and Tracy was pulling for Roger Davies from Ravenclaw since their last names were similar. That got a laugh out of the entire room, neither thought that their own house would provide a decent showing. Hermione wanted Angelina Johnson from the Lions to be chosen, she liked Angie and had looked up to the 6th year who could play a sport and still maintain her high marks in classes.

Harry was pulling for Angie also but really didn't much care either way, he was just thankful that Dumbledore's Age Line meant that he had not reason to worry about Murphy's Law would come into effect. Either way he was not looking forward to the Halloween Feast, nothing like a lot of fancy food and borderline party to celebrate your parent's demise. Nope not the best time for a feast, oh well at least he still had one more day before he had to deal with that particular issue. For now he just relaxed with the girls and tried to enjoy the rest of the time before lunch, knowing that after lunch they would all separate till later that afternoon. He had some homework to finish before he was going to meet up with Daphne to hang out for a couple hours before dinner.

* * *

**A/N: OK ninth chapter done, now onto Chapter 10.**

**Next chapter will finally have the selection that I know everyone is waiting for, hope I manage to change it up and meet your approval.**

**Hope you enjoyed the small increase in chapter length, I will try to create longer chapters but I will not promise that I will be able to do so on a constant basis. I don't have any outlines and so I'm pretty much writing everything as it comes to me. Sorry I've never been good at organization, my wife hates that about me LOL.**

**Thanks for reading**


	10. Champions & Tantrums

**Title:** Revealing Ink

**Chapter Ten: **Champions and Tantrums

**Ships:** HP/DG/(HG?) NL/TD

**Rating:** M (For later chapters)

**Warnings: **Language

**Key:** "Speech" _'Thoughts'_ {Foreign Language} ~Parseltongue~ _**SPELLS**_

* * *

**A/N: Format for above comes from Paladeus**

**Favs: 434 Follows: 694 Reviews: 176 Views: 53, 310**

**Thanks Guys! It means a lot to see those numbers rising.**

**Usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, Just my own OCs**

* * *

Sunday passed with Harry training Hermione in the morning, and hanging out with the girls in the afternoon. All and all a good relaxing day, he did have a good laugh at the twins sporting beards after trying to con the Goblet. Aside from that one time he kept his distance, no need to tempt fate right?

Monday started out so well, he worked out, had a leisurely breakfast, went to class, nice lunch, went to more classes, then it all went downhill. It seemed that the year had seemed a bit too calm so far so Malfoy had to assert his obsession with Harry when he figured it would have the most effect.

Harry was walking down the hallway headed back to the tower to drop off his bag before heading to the Feast when he saw Malfoy step out of an adjourning hallway. The smirk on his face told Harry that nothing good would be happening in the next few minutes.

Harry felt himself relax minutely as he passed Malfoy, _'Well I guess there is a first time for everything'_ Harry thought right before he heard Malfoy call out, "Looking forward to seeing you at the Feast Potter. I can't wait to celebrate the deaths of your Blood-Traitor father and Mudblood Whore of a mother. I really think a feast is too much credit for them, but hey at least the food is good. "

Harry stopped in his tracks as he felt his anger rising. He was about to turn around and beat the living snot out of Malfoy when he heard a slap followed by the sound of a body hitting the ground. He quickly turned around to see Daphne and Tracy standing over Malfoy, who had a bright red handprint across his face and was curled up on the ground holding his groin.

Harry was just as shocked as several students that were standing around the hallway. He saw Tracy spit on Malfoy before her and Daphne turned around and walked toward him. Daphne and Tracy quickly grabbed an arm each and marched him down the hallway. After a few minutes he seemed to come back to himself.

"What did you guys do to him?" Harry asked, slightly nervous to know the answer

Daphne looked too angry to speak so Tracy said, "Daphne slapped him at the same time I kneed him in his shriveled bits. Now where is Hermione so I can get her and we can relax before the Feast? We still have about an hour after all."

Harry told her to check the library and she went off while Daphne continued to pull him towards the Hangout. When they got there she pushed him down on the couch and snuggled into his side. He automatically pulled her closer as they waited for their friends to arrive. He ran his fingers through her hair to try to calm her down.

"Daphne, it's ok. You can calm down now. Thank you for smacking him around but why did you do that? I know you and Trace are going to catch hell in the Pit tonight." Harry asked while trying to sooth her.

"Bugger the Pit, I couldn't let him say those things about your parents. He deserved much worse. And I am tired of us having to keep our relationship a secret, and so is Trace. Plus I am not going to be having a secret boyfriend, I want to be able to hug and kiss you when I want, not have to worry about who is around." Daphne said with a slight blush as she calmed down.

Harry smiled down at her, "Relationship? Are we finally ready to resume our boyfriend/girlfriend duties?"

Daphne looked up at him and pulled his head down into a slow kiss. She felt the need to snog him senseless but was interrupted by the screech of Hermione, "I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT BLOODY ARSEHOLE! WHEN I SEE…"

Harry and Daphne broke up their kiss and looked over to see Hermione's Red Face Of Fury. Harry smiled thinking that the last time he saw that face was right before she smacked Malfoy last year. It was one look that he hoped he was never on the receiving end of.

Hermione saw Harry and Daphne kissing and lost her train of thought. Seeing the smile and glint in his eye caused her to break into a smile of her own, red face and all. "So are you two going to be an item now? Or are we going to be relaxing in the se…erm, romantic tension for a few more weeks?" Hermione asked as Tracy stood behind her smirking.

Harry and Daphne both started to blush before Daphne said, "We weren't that bad. And yes I do believe that we are ready to resume dating. Now we just need to get some guys for you girls and we will be set." She finished with her signature raised eyebrow.

Hermione and Tracy both sat down and looked at Daphne, "Pfft, as if. Where are we going to find anyone who can compare to Harry here? Maybe after school, but all the guys here are immature boys who have no idea how to treat a lady." Tracy said with a smirk, "Now if you want to share, I'm sure we can divvy up the week properly, three days for you and two days each for Hermione and me. Sounds good?"

Daphne and Hermione both started laughing before Daphne calmed down and said, "No I don't think so, I just got him. Give me a while till I break him in before I decide to share him."

Harry looked at her in shock, while Hermione tried to suppress a blush. She was sure Daphne was just joking but maybe she would really consider it. Hermione decided not to get her hopes up, better to just remain friends until she could find someone who could compare to Harry…_'like that would ever happen.'_

Harry let out a nervous laugh before stating, "Well Trace, we were thinking about bringing in a new guy into the group. You know someone for me to talk to when you girls decide that you are going to have girl talk. Maybe someone else for you to attempt to embarrass. Maybe you would be interested in a new guy to try out as you seem to have lost your touch with me?"

Tracy looked at Harry, "Just who would we talking about?"

Hermione simply stated, "Neville Longbottom. He's sweet, a gentleman, and interesting if you get past his shyness."

Daphne giggled as she pictured Tracy breaking poor Neville. She had never told anyone else that Tracy had thought Neville was cute since 2nd year. She seemed completely unfazed when Tracy sent a glare at her, "I never said anything, this is the first that I am hearing about any of this. I swear Trace."

Trace seemed to calm down before she saw Harry looking back and forth at both of them, "What am I missing here?"

Tracy nodded at Daphne before hiding her face in her hands.

"Well Trace has had a bit of a crush on Longbottom since 2nd year. She thought he was cute, for a Lion." Daphne said with an evil smirk. She was going to enjoy teasing Tracy about this after all the flak that Tracy gave her over Harry.

Tracy felt her face flame up, but she looked up and dared anyone to say anything else about it. Harry lost his gobsmacked expression and decided that it was time to change the subject to less dangerous topics.

They went back to the subject from a few days before and started discussing Champions.

Once it was time to head for the Feast Harry told the others to go one without him, he wasn't much in a Feast sort of mood at the moment. Daphne quickly volunteered to keep him company and sent the other two a look that clearly stated that they could leave. Taking the hint both girls left with smirks on their faces as they knew Daphne would be able to bring Harry out of his funk.

Daphne and Harry sat and talked a bit before they resumed where they had left off. Needless to say Harry was in good hands as he was snogged borderline comatose till they were interrupted…

* * *

Hermione was sitting next to Neville trying to enjoy the feast. She had told him that Harry wasn't feeling up to the new crowded Feast and they had been making small talk ever since. She did note that Tracy kept shooting worried gazes at her and Neville. So she did what anyone would do, she would look straight at Tracy while talking to Neville. Every once in a while he would look in Tracy's direction to see where Hermione was staring, unknowingly adding to the stress that Tracy was feeling. As soon as he would turn back to his food Tracy would send murderous glares at Hermione. Needless to say, Hermione was really enjoying herself.

After the desert was vanished, everyone waited on the edge of their seat as Dumbledore dimmed the lights and waited for the Goblet to make its decision. When the blue flames flashed red several students let out a gasp.

Dumbledore shot out his hand and pulled the paper out of the air as a chameleon would an insect, "The Durmstrang Champion is…Viktor Krum."

Krum stood up and took a bow before heading for the ante chamber as indicated, as the door closed behind him everyone quieted except for the Durmstrang Headmaster who was still clapping.

Looking at the head table Hermione muttered, "Pompous arse" this caused Neville to gasp before he let loose a quiet snicker.

Once again the Goblet flashed crimson, Dumbledore's hand shot out and pulled the paper from the air, "The Beauxbaton champion is…Fleur Delacour."

Delacour stood and made her way to the ante chamber amidst crying from her fellow classmates.

Hermione looked at the Beauxbaton students and rolled her eyes, "Drama Queens" she stated causing Neville to laugh.

Once more the Goblet flashed scarlet before Dumbledore reached out and pulled the paper out of the air, "The Hogwarts champion is…Angelina Johnson"

Angelina stood to much cheering from her table, as she walked to the ante chamber hearing cheering from three tables and a smattering of boos from the Slytherins.

As the chamber door closed Dumbledore called out, "And that concludes…"

* * *

Back in the Hangout Harry was enjoying his snog while trying to remember why today was such a bad day. They were both letting their hands wander when the door to the Hangout slammed open revealing a pale Hermione, Tracy and Neville (who was gobsmacked by Tracy's presence as well as seeing Daphne glued to Harry).

Harry not knowing what was going on, quickly pulled his hand out of the back of Daphne's shirt and let out a humorless chuckle, "Maybe a knock next time. Hi Nev, meet Daphne my girlfriend and Tracy."

Daphne blushed at the way they were found as well as the sudden introduction, "Hello Neville" She said quietly.

Hermione's pale face quickly regained its color and then some at the compromising position that she had found her friends in. "No time for introductions Harry. They are waiting for you in the Great Hall. Your name came out of the BLOODY GOBLET!"

Harry started to laugh before noticing that the three in the doorway didn't seem to be joining in, "You are not kidding, are you?"

All three shook their heads.

Daphne felt as if she just got kicked in the gut by Dumbledore himself. She was quickly trying to work out a way to get Harry out of this situation. Harry on the other hand decided to forego thinking and jumped straight to mindless rage.

"YOU HAVE GOT TO BE BLOODY JOKING! I WENT NOWHERE NEAR THE DAMNED GOBLET! I JUST WANTED A NORMAL MERLIN BE DAMNED YEAR!" He quickly stood and went to the door, half way there he stopped and spun back to Daphne and gave her a kiss and told her he would be back before storming out of the room.

Daphne touched her lips before she felt her eyes starting to water, "Damn that Dumbledore, he is supposed to prevent these kind of things. Everyone sit down and close that door, we have to wait for Harry."

Tracy and Hermione quickly sat on either side of Daphne to hold her as Neville took a seat on the loveseat. "So how do you all know each other?" Neville asked trying to break the tension that was palpable in the room.

* * *

Harry stormed into the Great Hall, most of the students had already left but a few stragglers remained. They all quickly got of the way of Harry as he looked as if he was ready to kill. Professor McGonagall quickly pointed to the ante chamber and followed her raging student into the room and cast silencing spells on the room before her cub could let loose his roar.

"WHO THE HELL PULLED MY BLOODY NAME OUT OF THE GOBLET!" Harry bellowed.

Dumbledore looked surprised that the normally quiet and courteous Gryffindor had made such an entrance, "Mr Potter you should lower your voice. And I pulled your name out of the goblet, as such you will be competing as the fourth champion for…"

Dumbledore never finished his thought as Harry spun on him, "I DON'T NEED THE MONEY OR THE GLORY! I WANT OUT! I REFUSE TO COMPETE!"

Mr Crouch spoke up in his brisk manner, "Now see here young man. You have no choice, you either compete or you lose your magic."

Mr Bagman quickly agreed, "The first task is on November 24th and will be a test of courage, so you will not find out what you will be facing until you get there. True courage is facing the unknown." He said with a smile.

"That is not courage that is blatant stupidity. How the bloody hell am I supposed to know what to practice if I don't know what I am facing? I'm three damn years behind everyone else to begin with and now I have to _'face the unknown', _might as well start digging my own grave. Thanks for nothing you pompous arse." Harry turns and quickly strode out of the room. As he was leaving he could swear he saw Professor McGonagall trying to smother a giggle as he left the room.

After the door shut she told the other three in the room, "Well that went well. Good thing we cleared out the other champions and headmasters before Harry got here. We would hate for them to think that the British were forcing an underage and unwilling student to join a deadly competition." With that she turned and made her exit with thoughts of how to help her cub survive this farce.

Dumbledore was still reeling from the fact that Harry had yelled at him, he was going to have to talk with him soon. He needed to know of his suspicions. Hopefully he would be willing to listen.

* * *

Harry was livid. Every year it was some new death trap waiting for him. No one else came to school knowing this might be the year they might die. Not unless it was some crazy military school or maybe spy school. But every other student who came to Hogwarts had to worry about finishing their homework and dealing with typical magical teenage drama, not life threatening trauma. They didn't have to save the rest of the school and still be ridiculed for it, ungrateful toe-rags.

Harry quickly found his way toward the Hangout knowing that the girls and probably Neville were most likely waiting for him. As mad as he was he would not be trying to alienate any of his current friends or newly reinstated girlfriend. As he walked into the room he saw four worried faces look up at him, he couldn't help the tension ease from his frame as he saw no accusation, only worry in their eyes.

Daphne quickly got off the couch that she was sharing with Hermione and engulfed Harry in her embrace. "Please tell me it was just some practical joke." She whispered

"It wasn't, I have to compete or lose my magic. Apparently it doesn't matter that I didn't put my name in the Goblet, all that matters is that my name came out. So now I have to compete, or turn into a squib." Harry looked thoughtful for a second before a smirk slid onto his face, "You think if I become a squib that I will finally have a calm and normal year?"

Neville tried to hide a laugh by coughing but evidently was unsuccessful as he received a glare from Hermione and a slap upside his head from Tracy. Daphne was the only one who saw the impotent rage and sorrow in Harry's eyes. She knew that he was using humor to try to relieve the tension his friends were feeling, she scowled at him before she slapped his chest.

"That's not funny, I don't want you to get hurt but I also don't want you to lose your magic. What are we going to do?" She said into his chest.

"What do I always do? I'm going to play it by ear and try not to think about it." He said with a smile.

"NO! You are going to train and you are going to beat this thing. And we are going to help you. Trace and I are top of the class in Charms, Daphne and I are top of the class in Transfiguration. Neville is the best at Herbology and really good with Creatures, and no one has topped you in DADA. I'm sure that together we can beat this. Plus I don't doubt that we could find some others in the higher years that would be willing to help." Hermione said with that gleam that she got when she found a new project.

Harry felt gratitude that they were willing to help him, with them by his side he figured that he might be able to keep up with the other champions. "Ok, when do we start?"

* * *

After another hour of figuring out what everyone's role was, the Lions and Snakes went their separate ways for the night. Hermione and Neville went in first with Harry following under his father's cloak. The common room was one big party and no one noticed as Hermione quickly went up to her dorm while Neville made his way, followed by Harry to their dorm. Upon entering their dorm Harry thanked Neville for sticking with him before he stripped and changed into his pajama pants and climbed into his bed, drawing the curtains shut. He laid there for a few minutes wondering at the treatment he would receive in the morning before he turned over and managed to fall asleep.

When he woke up the next morning he decided that he was going to skip his workout and climbed into his trunk for a long hot shower. He really enjoyed his shower better than the communal showers because his shower had a smooth floor compared to the worn stone floor that the castle showers had. Plus his shower had a much higher water pressure. After enjoying a twenty minute spray down, he got out and walked back into the bedroom to find his uniform laid out on the bed, pressed with his book bag loaded for the day. After dressing he took his book bag into the sitting area where he found a large mug of coffee waiting for him, _'I guess Dobby knows that it's going to be a long day.'_

Harry sat and took a sip of the bitter coffee, he felt the heat travel down to his toes and felt more alert, "Thank you Dobby, I needed this"

"Anythings to help Master Harry Potter Sir" Came a disembodied squeaky voice causing Harry to smile.

After his coffee Harry climbed out of his trunk to find Neville getting dressed by his bed. Neville looked startled for a second before raising an eyebrow. Harry just smiled, "Come on and I'll tell you about it on the way to breakfast."

Both boys made their way to the common room where a few students were loitering around looking as if they were regretting the party last night. Hermione was sitting on the seat by the fire going over a charms book. After getting her attention the three made their way to the Great Hall for breakfast with Neville getting filled in on the way about the trunk. As they made their way to the Gryffindor table, they noticed a significant drop in ambient noise.

Neville started to look around till he heard Hermione mutter, "Here it starts again" He looked back to see Hermione muttering angrily under her breath while Harry just shook his head and looking like he was trying to hold in a laugh.

They quickly settled down and ate breakfast in silence, Harry enjoyed that they was able to be silent and just think without having to fill the void with meaningless chatter. It made for an enjoyable and peaceful breakfast. But alas it would not last.

Harry was finishing off his last bit of eggs when he saw a shadow fall over his plate. When he looked up he saw Ron doing a decent imitation of the rare Purple Faced Walrus, aka Uncle Vernon, minus the mustache and about a hundred kilos of course.

Harry wiped his mouth as he noticed Neville pulling his wand slowly in case anything happened while he felt Hermione next to him quickly erect a privacy bubble around their little group, plus Ron. Harry dropped his hands onto his lap and shifted over to give Hermione's leg a squeeze to show his gratitude.

Harry looked at Ron calmly and said, "Morning Ron, knut for your thoughts?"

Harry had a rough time keeping his face straight as he heard Hermione mutter something along the lines of ridiculously overpaying.

Ron just grated through his teeth, "Seriously Harry, not only did you cheat your way in but you couldn't even let your best mate know. Now you sit here like it is no big deal that you went and stole away the attention from the true Hogwarts Champion Angelina. What the Bloody Hell is wrong with you?"

Harry tilted his head before responding, "Well I didn't cheat, I never put my name in or asked anyone else to. And I don't even want to do this, I'd rather Angie won this and didn't have to deal with me stuck in this with her. But I definitely didn't choose to compete, and would rather sit back and enjoy the show with everyone else. Now if you are done accusing me of something that I did not do, I have class to go to, good bye."

Harry quickly stood and started walking out of the Great Hall with Hermione and Neville before he felt a spell fly by Neville quickly tried to erect a shield only to notice that Hermione already had one up while Harry stepped in front of them with his wand raised. Harry was preparing to retaliate when McGonagall's voice rung out, "Mister Weasley, you will lower your wand right now and follow me. I think it's about time to have a talk about appropriate behavior."

Harry saw Ron lowering his wand quickly as his face took a shade a red that looked more at home on a rose or tomato, _'Maybe a baboon's arse is a better comparison'_. Harry saw Ron muttering under his breath while following their Head of House out of the Great Hall, before he started chuckling.

Neville and Hermione looked at him as if he was crazy, they almost got cursed for Merlin's sake. Harry glanced at them before simply stating, "A lecture for being an idiot and no breakfast before class. Ron's definitely having a bad day."

He then began to exit the Great Hall to head to class, he noticed that most people were quick to get out if his way. _'Oh yeah, definitely going to be a long day'_

* * *

**A/N: OK Tenth chapter done, you can expect my next chapter sometime next weekend.**

**Thanks for reading**


	11. New Friends, Runes & Tattoos

**Title:** Revealing Ink

**Chapter Eleven: ** New Friends, Runes and Tattoos

**Ships:** HP/DG/(HG?) NL/TD

**Rating:** M (For later chapters)

**Warnings: **Fluff, Minor Language, and Underage Tattooing

**Key:** "Speech" _'Thoughts'_ {Foreign Language} ~Parseltongue~ _**SPELLS**_

* * *

**A/N: Format for above comes from Paladeus**

**Favs: 485 Follows: 736 Reviews: 199 Views: 65,125**

**Thanks Guys! It means a lot to see those numbers rising.**

**Usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, Just my own OCs**

* * *

Classes were nothing short of torture, what with everyone muttering and pointing at him. He also found that Daphne and Tracy were getting the same treatment from the Slytherins. He had found out from Tracy that the girls had ended up camping out in the Hangout after showing up at the Pit and being confronted by several of their housemates. Tracy said that it could have been worse as they had managed to keep everyone off balance enough for them to gather some stuff from their dorm and slip away before anyone could start throwing hexes.

At lunch they all sat together at the end of the Gryffindor's table and tried to enjoy a peaceful lunch. It mostly worked aside from a few glares at the Slytherin girls and more than a few sent at Harry himself. Neville seemed to take it the hardest as you could see him twitching every now and then. Hermione looked to be slowly building toward an eruption, Daphne had her Ice Queen mask on. Tracy and Harry on the other hand seemed to be completely unfazed.

Harry, long ago getting used to the love and hate relationship that the school had for him, simply sat and joked with his group trying to see how long before he could crack Daphne's mask. After finishing lunch quickly they all went out to enjoy the grounds prior to afternoon lessons. As they were walking around, Harry and Daphne holding hands, they heard several sets of footsteps approaching.

Harry and Hermione quickly turned with their wands out, the other three following their lead. They found several Lions and a couple Ravens pulling up short at the hostile display.

The Weasley twins wore similar over-the-top shocked expressions, while Katie Bell and Ginny Weasley looked genuinely scared. The two Ravens, Astoria Greengrass and Luna Lovegood, kept on approaching after a slight pause at the initial display of aggression.

Astoria quickly flashed a smirk at the intertwined hands of the couple, "So Daphne, are you going to introduce your friend? I do believe it is only proper that he be introduced to some family since Father in not here for a proper introduction."

"Oh that's Harry James Potter. I thought you would know who he was Tori? He is a 4th year Gryffindor and Lo…ohh, sorry almost lost myself there for a second." Stated that cute blonde Raven that had approached Harry a few days prior to the Champion selection.

"LUUNNAA" Astoria whined, "I know who he is, but I'm trying to embarrass my sister."

Luna cocked her head to the side, "Well I'm guessing that you got what you wanted."

Astoria looked up to see Daphne sporting a full on blush, while Harry had an easy grin on his face at the exchange. He had known that Daphne had a younger sister in Ravenclaw but had yet to have her pointed out or been introduced. While the only thing he knew of the other Raven was the cryptic message that she had given him, he found her to be refreshing. But at the same time he had noticed the near slip and decided that he would need to get to know her so he could see where these insights came from.

Hearing a nervous cough he turned his attention back to the Lions that were decidedly less cheerful at the current reception they were receiving. But who would be cheerful at being faced with five unwavering wands, one of which, Harry's wand, showing a rather ominous purple glow at the end.

"What can we do for you guys?" Harry asked with a raised eyebrow

Fred and George took a slight step forward before speaking in tandem.

"We just…"

"wanted you…"

"to know…"

"that we…"

"also support…"

"you as…"

"well as…"

"Angelina!" Both twins finished in unison.

"Us too." Piped in Katie, with Ginny nodding jerkily next to her.

Looking over the group Harry nodded his acceptance before lowering his wand with the rest of his group following his lead. "Thanks, but just so you know. I didn't submit my name for the goblet. I never wanted to compete much less against Angie"

"Of course we know that Harry. The only time you don't mind the spotlight is during a match. Being on the team with you for the last three years has showed that to us quite clearly." Said Katie

"Then where are Angelina and Alicia? Haven't they also been on the team with Harry for the past three years?" Hermione asked darkly.

The Twins looked at Katie for her to answer as they clearly didn't want to. "Well…er, Angelina kinda let being chosen as a champion go to her head a little bit," Katie answered, clearly uncomfortable, "and Alicia has been Angelina's best friend since they were round 4 years old. I am pretty sure Alicia doesn't believe that Harry entered himself, but she won't go against Angelina."

"Fine, I don't care what they think. But I'm sick of this shite, everyone always follows public opinion, no one ever thinks for themselves. This school is full of sheep, one person whispers that Harry did something and the entire school is either loving or hating him. At least you guys seem like you can think for yourselves." Hermione stated.

The rest of Harry's group nodded in agreement with Hermione, while the other Gryffindors stood there sheepishly, no pun intended.

Ginny stepped up and smiled at Harry before she noticed the closeness shared by Harry and Daphne, "Not trying to offend you guys but, since when have you and Greengrass been so chummy?"

Daphne bristled at Ginny's tone while Harry reached over and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, "We met over the summer and are now going out, and her name in Daphne." Harry stated while a hint of steel in his voice.

Ginny's eyebrows went into her hairline at the admission, she also felt a stab of disappointment knowing that Harry was off the market. She had always wanted Harry to notice her but had to admit to herself that she would probably always see her as a little sister type with the way her mom treated him like a part of the family, the unofficial eighth Weasley child. She was also a little surprised, she had always figured that Harry would end up with Hermione. She was not as blind as Harry or her brother, she saw the way Hermione would continually shoot covert glances at Harry. Everyone knew that eventually the 'Golden Trio' would eventually become the 'Golden Couple plus third wheel', with Ron as the likely friend getting cast as the lovable but pathetic third wheel. She knew that Ron and Hermione would never work out, Ron would likely be missing within a month and no one would ever find the body. But aside from one time in her second year she could not recall a time when Harry and Hermione had been at odds with each other, and that had not lasted too long either.

She looked back over at Daphne, "Sorry, Daphne, I just didn't know any of the Lions were friends with any Slytherins. Much less going out, I doubt that we will quickly become best friends, but I'm hoping that we could at least be civil if not become friends due to the fact that all of us here just want to help Harry with the tournament."

Daphne eyed Katie and the Weasleys before answering, "Definitely civil, maybe friendly. We won't turn away any help freely offered for Harry."

The Twins were soon wearing matching grins, while both Katie and Ginny smiles were both small and showed clear signs of relief. Luna followed Astoria as she pulled Daphne aside for a talk.

Harry smiled at the two Ravens, knowing that Daphne loved her sister and her sister obviously was close friends with the cute willowy blonde. As he looked back at the Weasleys and Katie he heard a small cough and "Omph" that sounded an awful lot like Neville.

Tracy had just elbowed Neville in hopes that he would introduce her as Harry only had eyes for his Daphne. Neville held his gut and looked at Tracy only to find her gesturing to the other Lions, he quickly caught on, "Hey guys this is Tracy Davis, 4th year Slytherin and Daphne's best friend."

Harry was chuckling at the innocent smiling face the Tracy was directing at the other Gryffindors. Hermione was rolling her eyes while trying not to smile while Tracy quickly went up and started shaking hands with everyone.

As a blushing Daphne rejoined the group followed by a giggling Luna and Astoria, Harry sent her a smirk along with a raised eyebrow before turning back and asking, "So, when and where do we start?"

* * *

The now enlarged group started to be seen often sitting together at meals while going over which spells were likely to be needed for the unknown first task. In short they had plenty of spells listed out, Katie as a welcome side effect of helping Harry was getting plenty of revision for her O.W.L.s due to going over spells and a little theory while teaching Harry.

The Twins who were much smarter than anyone had ever given them credit for had actually focused on curses, hexes and attention grabbing prank spells. Their excuse was that while looking up previous Tri-Wizard Tournaments, they had found that they usually followed the same format. First Task, Battle or Best some sort of Magical Creature (Usually something overly violent) or Magical Construct (Usually something overly large). Second Task, Rescue a personal Hostage in some sort of foreign environment while they were held by usually creatures that were tribe-based. Third Task was found to completely change every time with it following the trends of the times, from a full contact broom race, to a gladiator type free-for-all, to test of magical stamina. There was no logical way to describe the Third Task except to say it is unexpected.

Ginny, Luna and Astoria were tasked with research into advanced spells to be found in the library. Luna seemed to have a natural talent for finding obscure spells that seemed to gravitate towards scenarios that a Dragon Handler might find himself in. They had all found out that Luna was a minor Seer, she would pick up on events that seemed to have a repercussion on her little world. Such as seeing that her best friend's sister's boyfriend would be entered and would lead to her acquiring several new friends. She had told them that all she knew so far was that Harry would be facing something strong and quite possibly large, but hadn't seen anything more definite other than that it was "Pointy" had something to do with "Fire". Needless to say everyone stepped up the training after that little tidbit.

* * *

Harry eventually found out that Malfoy had made several trips to the Hospital Wing along with Nott, Pansy, Crabbe and Goyle. Surprisingly Crabbe and Goyle only required one trip while Nott and Pansy had required two before they decided to leave Daphne and Tracy alone. Both girls had taken their trunks and pretty much moved into the Hangout. Once Harry found out he offered the girls use of his flat, which they hesitantly agreed to. Harry then transfigured a trunk look-a-like from an old desk which he left in his room and he took his trunk to the Hangout for the girls to use. After adding them to the trunk access list he let Daphne and Tracy bunk together in his second bedroom where he transfigured the full sized bed into an extra-large four poster that made the dorm beds look like twin-sized beds.

The girls had said that they didn't mind sharing a bed as they usually did during the summer when they would spend nights at each other's houses. Tracy also go used to seeing either a sweat soaked or shower soaked Harry walking around in his workout shorts or his uniform pants while towel drying his hair and having a cup of coffee. It was one of her guilty pleasures and she saw it as an award for waking up early. Sometimes she would sit and talk with Harry, he for the most part was oblivious to what was going on. He was used to partial undress while sitting and talking with Dobby after his morning workouts.

Hermione would join the girls every now and then for a girl's night, nights like that were a good reason to avoid workouts the next morning so he would enjoy a lie-in.

* * *

Classes were also progressing nicely, with his wand ring spells that required more focus rather than incantations and wand movements. He found that learning new spells was not too hard, it was learning to control the power he put into his spells that he had to work on. Frequently he would overpower the spells when he would lose focus, causing some unintended spell damage. He found that overpowering a _**STUPIFY**_ would cause your target to be launched away from you. Also overpowering an _**INCARCEROUS **_caused the ropes that bound his opponent to become as dense as steel cables and would tighten to the point that he was sure that if he used it on another human they would dig into the flesh morbidly.

Needless to say it required much focus to master each new spell. He found that by relying on wand movements and incantations went a long way toward restricting the power used, but wasted valuable time in casting. He also found that his new focus went a long way in his potions class, in that even Snape found more often than not he could find nothing to complain about and was often seen looking as if he was constipated. That was a bonus for Harry and friends as they did enjoy seeing the Human Grease Trap in any amount of discomfort.

Harry also found that his Runes self-study was flowing along swimmingly. With Professor McGonagall introduction to Professor Babbling, Harry had found someone who not only enjoyed Runes but brought about lively conversation and debates about his ideas. They were sometime joined by Hermione and Daphne as they too enjoyed Runes, but those times were rare as the girls soon found themselves over their heads on some of the topics tossed back and forward. Harry had soon found out that he was working closer to mid-6th year material than mid-5th that he thought he was. They had reached a consensus that he would take his O.W.L.s during winter break when it was set up for home-schooled students and N.E.W.T.s mid-summer. These times were chosen due to the fact that O.W.L.s and N.E.W.T.s were only taken at end of May for regular students and mid-July and end of December for home-schooled students.

Professor Babbling would then accept Harry as an Apprentice Runemaster for his last three years at Hogwarts. With Harry's predisposition to Runes she felt that he would be able to sit for his Mastery when he graduated, which would open up doors to Personal Warding, Curse-Breaking or Teaching to name a few. Professor Babbling was fascinated with the Potter Runes Books, and had a great time every time Harry would show her a new obscure Rune Cluster that he had found. She delighted in breaking them down to see how each individual Rune interacted with the next to achieve the desired effect.

She also engrossed herself into Harry's Runic Tattoos. She was impressed that he had found a way to make the translation runic array permanent as opposed to the current method of drawing them on for short periods of time. The clear ink infused with magic was amazing to her, she had thoughts of the kinds of current runic clusters that were used being revamped as tattoos with permanent effects. She was currently helping him in his design of Hermione's tattoo. Arranging the runes in the swirl so that they would work while not interfering with the spinning pattern was a challenge that that both were enjoying. Harry left that night knowing that he had finally had everything in order to approach Hermione with the design and possibly start on the tattoo that weekend.

* * *

Hermione, Daphne, Tracy and Neville were in the Hangout while Harry was down in his studio setting up for Hermione's tattoo. Harry was using this time to center himself and checking his inks for their potency. Hermione on the other hand was wrapped up in a hug from Daphne while she was reassuring her that it would be alright. Neville and Tracy were sitting on the couch across the room making idle chit chat about the upcoming Hogsmeade weekend and what new spell they were going to try to incorporate. Neville, Tracy and Daphne were excited as this was the Hogsmeade weekend that they would be getting their extra wands for the wand rings.

Now Neville was still a little nervous as Tracy had only told him a few days ago about the wand rings. Apparently she had begged Harry to include Neville in the secret as she did not see him leaving the group any time soon if she had her way about it. It had only taken two hours a day for three days of pleading. Pathetic, utterly adorable violet puppy-dog eyes accompanied by whimpering, begging, pleading and a promise to never look at him with said expression again before Harry laughingly agreed.

Harry popped his head out of the trunk and beckoned the group into the trunk for Hermione's tattoo. He still hadn't told her about the runic cluster that he was adding, but he was certain that she would love it.

Once in the studio, Hermione nearly had a panic attack while Harry prepped the back of her neck for the tattoo. Once they had her calm Harry set the stencil and began, he left the distracting small talk to the others while he concentrated on the intricate stylistic swirl on her neck. After thirty minutes he was done and tapped the swirl with his wand to see it set into a dancing spin on her neck, he then began the process of adding in the Rune Cluster while making sure that the dancing swirl did not interfere.

It took over an hour to add the Rune Cluster even though it only contained five runes. After he was done he cleaned the area and showed Hermione the dancing design. He explained that with either a tap of the wand or ring wand finger she would set the tattoo into motion where it would stay in motion until either she tapped it again or six hours had expired, which ever happened first. When she saw it she squealed in delight and hugged Harry. He held her while holding the back of her neck while he charged the Rune Cluster.

Hermione jumped when she felt a slight drain before her magic equalized. She did not know why everyone was staring at her in wonder while Harry had his trademark Potter grin. He turned her to the mirror where she felt her jaw drop as her eyes seemed to triple in size. Staring back at her was her face, framed with silky wavy hair. All the bushiness and tangles were gone, her hair was beautiful. She turned back to Harry with tears in her eyes.

"I thought that you would enjoy a runic tattoo that could tame your hair. I know how much you get frustrated with it while trying to get it to do what you want. I hope you like it, and you can always say you just found a new shampoo or something." Harry said while sporting a light blush.

Hermione didn't know whether to cry or kiss him for his thoughtfulness. She never thought he would notice the pain she went through just to get her hair to cooperate with her as it did here in school. During the summer she had to flat iron her hair for up to three hours just to get it to settle at a very volumous straight style.

With tears in her eyes she pulled him into another hug where she started to release tears and quite a few 'Thank You's upon him before pulling back and giving him a chaste kiss on the lips. "You are the best friend anyone could ever hope for. Thank you so much, you have no idea how much this means to me."

While Harry was surprised by the kiss, he couldn't help the pleasure he had obtained from it. Daphne on the other hand felt an instant of jealousy before she beat it back down. She started to grow thoughtful, she understood how something like what Harry had done for Hermione could mean so much. But she also knew that they had genuine love for one another, but what kind of love was it. She held no doubts that Harry was not going to leave her, no he wasn't the type to do anything like that. She decided that she would keep an eye on the situation and see where it went.

Everyone began to tell Hermione how good she looked, and while she would never be accused of being vain, every woman enjoys being complimented. It was a brightly blushing Hermione who exited the trunk followed by her friends. Everyone was in a good mood and had been enjoying a relaxing conversation, knowing that curfew was only an hour away when Luna burst through the door.

"Harry, I finally see it!"

Everyone looked confused for a second before Daphne and Hermione's gazed sharpened on the willowy blonde.

"Saw what?" said Harry, his confusion still evident

Luna looked around the room before her eyes settled on Harry, "I saw what creature you have to face at the First Task. Oh by the way, I like your hair Hermione."

* * *

**A/N: OK Eleventh chapter done, you can expect my next chapter sometime next weekend.**

**Thanks for reading**


	12. First Task & Recap

**Title:** Revealing Ink

**Chapter Twelve: **First Task and Recap

**Ships:** HP/DG/(HG?) NL/TD

**Rating:** M (For later chapters)

**Warnings: **Mild Language

**Key:** "Speech" _'Thoughts'_ {Foreign Language} ~Parseltongue~ _**SPELLS**_

* * *

**A/N: Format for above comes from Paladeus**

**Favs: 547 Follows: 813 Reviews: 218 Views: 78,851**

**Thanks Guys! It means a lot to see those numbers rising.**

**Usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, Just my own OCs**

* * *

_**Thursday November 24, 1994**_

Harry stood in the middle of the_ 'arena'_ that had been erected on the edge of the forbidden forest. Looking around he couldn't help but to compare it to pictures of the Roman Coliseum that he had seen when he was younger in primary school history classes. Here he stood at ground level, surrounded by ten meter tall stone walls with the audience seemingly cheering for his blood while the judges sat in the Top Box to pass judgment like the Roman Emperors of old. The arena was approximately thirty meters by sixty meters, there were boulders placed haphazardly around to provide cover, a pool of water near the middle with a rock spire jutting out of the middle. He flexed his hand around his wand while he felt the sweat slide down the back of his neck while at the same time trying to exude an air of confidence.

At the end furthest away from the judges was a slowly rising portcullis. When the iron portcullis finally disappeared above the doorway a hulking figure made its way slowly out of the shadows, as if to prolong the agony of waiting. Once it had emerged it rose to its full four meter height and let loose a deafening roar.

Harry stood transfixed as he took in his opponent, it was one thing to know what he was up against. But it was definitely another to be faced with it in all its glory. As he stood there he felt a shudder course down his spine.

"How do they expect a student to face this and live." He muttered to himself as he pulled his wand up and prepared to advance.

He saw his objective, now he had but to retrieve it, the question was how much pain would it cost to complete his mission. As he took his first steps toward the monstrous beast he couldn't help but to recall the day less than two weeks ago when Luna had burst into the Hangout to inform him that she had seen what he would be facing.

* * *

_***FLASHBACK***_

_Everyone was in a good mood and had been enjoying a relaxing conversation, knowing that curfew was only an hour away when Luna burst through the door._

"_Harry, I finally see it!"_

_Everyone looked confused for a second before Daphne and Hermione's gazed sharpened on the willowy blonde. _

"_Saw what?" said Harry, his confusion still evident_

_Luna looked around the room before her eyes settled on Harry, "I saw what creature you have to face at the First Task. Oh by the way, I like your hair Hermione."_

_Hermione in shock of the situation mumbled a thanks, while Harry stared at Luna in anticipation. "Well what is it?"_

_Luna blinked owlishly before responding, "Oh yeah, sorry. You will be fighting a Minotaur. To be more exact they have four different breeds that you will have to choose from Gi, Aéras, Fọtiá, Neró or Earth, Air, Fire, Water. Each has its own strengths and weaknesses. Though with the fire that I have been seeing, I'm sad to say that you will most likely be facing the Fọtiá or Fire Minotaur."_

"_A Fire Minotaur, so I have to deal with flames and heat. I'm guessing that I need to fight it with water based spells, well that doesn't seem to bad…" Harry trailed off at seeing the look on Luna's face._

_Said girl looked sad and on the verge of being labeled as broken. "No I'm sorry Harry. It won't be that easy. You see, the flames of the Fọtiá Minotaur are created from a grease that is expelled from glands above the hooves. Said hooves are similar in density to diamonds and cause sparks when they strike rocks causing the grease to catch fire. As it is essentially a grease fire, you must fully smother the flames as water will not extinguish them. The problem with this is that they are relatively quick on their hooves and that while attacking, they will scoop the flames off their hooves to fling the flaming mass of grease at their prey. This while deadly is but one of the things that you will have to contend with…"_

**_*END FLASHBACK*_**

* * *

Harry was forcibly brought back to the present by having to focus on dodging the flaming grease balls that were being lobbed at him. He dodged behind a bolder noticing that where the flaming grease balls struck, the flames continued to burn. The smell was nauseating and the flames reminded him of Napalm that he had glimpsed while sneaking a look at a war movie that Dudley had been watching once. If that is how the fire would be acting then Luna had been right. He would not only be dodging the flames thrown but also the fires that would be left behind burning.

As he fled his hiding spot, he caught a glimpse of his objective. Sitting atop the spire of rock jutting from the pond was the glittering stone that he had to retrieve. Now all he had to do was get past the four meter tall Bovine Saipan that was spewing Flaming Toe Jam, or was it Hoof Jam. Yeah he definitely thought Flaming Hoof Jam would be a better fit. As soon as the thought entered his head he quickly banished it for later pondering. Now was not the time to be contemplating things that would be causing him and his friends' laughter later…if there was a later for him to enjoy.

He once again dodged the newly christened Flaming Hoof Jam. When he realized that the edge of his robe had caught flame. He quickly pulled it off as the material became steadily more engulfed in the odorous flames. He was left running for another boulder wearing a pair a denim trousers and a sleeveless t-shirt, showing the tribal tattoo designs that were dancing around his arms. '_Damn flammable robes, I should have spelled them fire-proof'. _Harry dived behind another boulder as he felt the heat of another ball of Flaming Hoof Jam fly over his head.

'_Who in their right mind sends a student against a pyromaniac side of beef?' _ Harry peeked around the boulder to see that the Minotaur was sniffing around while slowly advancing on his location. Here was one of the weaknesses that Luna had told him about. The Minotaur had an amazing sense of smell, but their eye-sight was not quite up to par with an average human. They could make out movement well, and their eye-sight was adequate enough that standing and trading blows with one was a near death sentence. But if you remained hiding they would have to track you by smell, while you could try to obscure your scent it would not make much of a difference as they would still be able to track the smell of the sweat you left behind.

Harry quickly tried to think of an appropriate battle plan before he just decided that he would play to his strengths. He slapped his cheeks a couple of time before he grew a nail and sliced open his left palm. While the blood pooled he heard a sharp intake of breath from nearby, he knew that the Minotaur had picked up the scent of his blood and quickly transfigured a small paint brush from a nearby rock. He quickly swept the ground clear of dirt and started to draw a rune cluster on the ground before attaching a directional connection array on both sides.

With the first part of his new plan done he quickly fired off a _**STUPIFY**_ to the right of the boulder while sprinting to the left to the next boulder. He caught a glimpse of the monster throwing numerous balls of Flaming Hoof Jam in the direction that the red spell had flown before it seemed to return its attention to Harry who had already ducked behind another boulder and had started drawing the new rune cluster and directional connection arrays. Harry stood tall and caught his breath before reattempting his earlier strategy.

As he took off to the next boulder he had but a moment to dodge as a ball of Flaming Hoof Jam came flying at him. _'Apparently he is a fast learner.'_ Harry dived for the next boulder as began drawing the next rune cluster and directional connection arrays. As he finished he transfigured a rock into a wolf and sent it out to hopefully slow the beast down as he now had only three more rune cluster and directional connection arrays to draw.

Harry took off for his next destination, upon arriving he heard a roar. Daring to peek, he looked back to see that his wolf had nipped at the Minotaur's hamstring. While it didn't appear to actually hurt the damned bull/man hybrid, it did appear to annoy the hell out of it. _'That could be a good thing or knowing my luck it will be a very bad thing.' _

Quickly getting back to work he drew out the rune cluster and directional connection arrays before taking off at another sprint. _'Good thing I have been exercising or I doubt that I would have the…'_ Harry's thought was forgotten as he felt his right shoulder and upper back explode in pain as they caught fire. Harry let loose a scream of pain as he slid behind the next boulder and attempted to roll around to extinguish the flames. He pulled off his shirt and continued to roll around in the dirt while wiping the grease off with the shirt. When the fire on his shoulder refused to be put out he made a snap decision and sent a banishing charm at the grease. The results were mixed, while the charm had indeed banished the flames they had also banished several layers of skin from said shoulder and part of his upper arm, after all it is hard to aim precisely at your right shoulder with your right hand while on fire.

Harry quickly drew the second to last rune cluster and directional connection arrays careful not to allow the dripping blood from his shoulder to interfere with the rune cluster and directional connection arrays. Harry felt light-headed and decided now was not the time to hesitate, he had to complete this if he wanted any chance to finish without having to resign from the task. That was something that his pride would not allow him to do. He took another deep breath before he shot his shoulder with an overpowered warming charm that caused the skin on his shoulder to hiss and pop as the skin caurturized itself. Biting back a scream of agony he shook his head and he took off for the last boulder. While he ran he growled in pain as he lifted his wand and sent an overpowered _**REDUCTO**_ at the Minotaur. The _**REDUCTO **_impacted with the Minotaur's chest causing the last ball of Flaming Hoof Jam to be thrown off course.

Arriving at the last boulder he quickly drew out the rune cluster and directional connection arrays before charging the arrays to connect all the rune clusters. Now he just had to charge to rune clusters, or as he had referred to it in his head, the suicidal part. He finally allowed himself to look into the stands where he knew his group of friends were sitting. He saw Daphne and Hermione holding each other while Neville was holding Tracy to his chest. From the three faces he could see, they were all terrified and he could swear that Daphne and Hermione were crying. Looking to the group seated around them he saw various expressions of terror along with awe from the twins and a beaming smile from Luna. _'I guess so far I'm doing good, hope the next part goes how she sees it.'_

Harry took one last calming breath before he turned around and charged into the middle of the ring of boulders. The Minotaur let loose what could only be described as a War Cry as it advanced on Harry. It looked to be in no rush, after all why rush when your prey is running right at you. It snorted before reaching down for another handful of Flaming Hoof Jam. Harry used this time to slide to a stop in the mid-point of the boulders and draw the charging runes for the rune cluster and started forcing his magic into the charging rune. Harry looked up and saw the Minotaur throw the ball of Flaming Hoof Jam at him as he felt the Rune Clusters activate. Harry quickly fell to his right side as the ball of Flaming Hoof Jam flew over him.

Harry sighed in relief as his right shoulder impacted with the cool mud that now coated the ground enclosed in the boulders. The mud was cool and several inches deep. Harry enjoyed the cooling effect of the mud for a moment before he got back up and took in the sight of a confused Minotaur that now had greasy hooves that would not catch fire.

This was the easy/suicidal part, now came the part where the 14 year old hero took on the four meter tall monster. Harry took a deep breath and started sending every spell he could at the creature. The Minotaur bellowed in annoyance as most of the spells impacted but had no effect.

Harry thinking on the fly decided that to stop his opponent, he had to stop the movement of the faster opponent. Harry aimed an overpowered warming and drying charm at the ground around the stuck hooves of the Minotaur. When he saw the ground harden, he sent an overpowered _**EXPULSO**_ at the "ankles?" of the beast. When he heard the bellows of pain and saw the Minotaur topple over, Harry felt himself sag in relief.

Harry heard the cheering coming from the crowd but after the last half hour he could care less. He slowly made his way to the pond as the Minotaur rolled around on the ground, still intent on catching the Puny Human who had hurt it. Harry wadded his way to the rock spire before he started to climb. It was slow goings, what with the exhaustion and injured shoulder. But he eventually finished his climb and took hold of the glittering rock that held his next clue for the second task. Harry held up the glittering stone for all to see as he felt the world darken around him. The last thing he saw was the blue sky with a spattering of clouds as he felt the impact with the water on his back.

* * *

Everyone was cheering, with the exception of the majority of Slytherin House, at the display of talent that Harry had provided. Most of the students acted as if the last couple of weeks had never happened, like they had not all turned once more on Harry. Some students had never doubted him, such as the first and second year Lions, Ravens and Badgers. Others had the decency to look repentant of their latest behavior, but most of them knew of Harry's penchant for forgiveness just decided that he would let it go as he always had before.

Those of Harry's group knew better, they understood that the new Harry would not just let himself be trod upon by the masses again. They knew that any who apologized with full sincerity would likely be forgiven if held at only arm's length till they had proven that they would not be swayed again. But all others who thought they could once again worm their way in with Harry would be sadly mistaken. The Twins had already come to the conclusion that they would not be playing quidditch with the green-eyed seeker next year. When two members who he had always considered near family could turn on him, they could not really blame him.

Everyone in his group reflected on the power and tenacity that Harry had shown during the battle. From the way that he devised his usual on the fly strategy, his unique use of runes, to his creative use of spells. They all saw their unofficial leader prove himself against a dangerous foe, and come out with less damage and more flare than any of the other champions.

They had all seen the other champions take on their Minotaur. The Air Minotaur that Victor took on was a joke, the beast stood at close to three meters and had a mane that was flowing in the wind. Something that Hermione, Daphne and Tracy had laughed at thinking about the ads on muggle television for feminine hygiene products. It was a light blue color with the typical bulls head, the torso and arms of a human and legs that resembled a satyr on steroids. Not to mention that the offensive power was to bellow out gusts of bad breath. Granted they were strong enough to move the boulders around but they stank of rotting meat and the sound of each bellow had most covering their ears in fear of bursting an ear drum.

The Water Minotaur that Fleur was slightly more dangerous, but just as ineffectual. The beast came out with the head of what appeared to be a yak and had a matted off white fur that stood also stood at around three meters. The beast's claim to fame was that it would pour off sweat that it flung at the French champion. At least the sweat had the decency to freeze while en route to its victim. Still frozen sweat-cicles was not that impressive and the twins had joked that they would have battled it with Muggle Anti-Purse-Prent that they had heard their father talk about. This had the girls laughing while Ginny explained the concept to the Astoria, Luna and Neville.

The Earth Minotaur posed more of a challenge for Angelina. The Minotaur was at least a half meter taller than the previous two and had a brown fur that almost looked to be dreadlocks as it hung from the beast in matted clumps. It was topped with the most impressive head so far, that Hermione had stated resembled a Texas Longhorn **(A/N: I'm from Texas and have several family members who are UT Alumni, I even attended for a semester but I couldn't hack it...Hook 'Em Horns)**. The power of this Minotaur was definitely more dangerous as every time it would stomp its hooves it would cause a tremor and with a jump would cause the ground ahead of it to buckle and the ground would have spires of rock jump out of the ground. By the time Angelina had finished her task the arena looked like a porcupine with spires of rock jutting out of the ground at all kind of odd angles.

Now Harry's Fire Minotaur seemed to be in a class all its own. While the other Minotaur were pack/herd creatures, the Fire Minotaur was a solitary creature, only coming together to mate as they had a tendency to be overly violent when they were in a group. The fur was a violent crimson, with horns that cork screwed like a goat except that the point jutted out of the front with gleaming tips that left no doubt to the sharpness. The torso had the look of a burn victim who had sustained 3rd degree burns. Its fur was short and curled from the repeated burning that it took from the flames. The legs ended in hooves that were so black they seemed to draw in the surrounding light and gleamed like polished onyx. It cut an impressive and intimidating figure with its hooves aflame. It was also the most dangerous Minotaur in terms of damage potential and towering at its four meter tall frame.

While the other champions took damage, none had to deal with the damage that Harry took. Victor was blown into a wall and boulder before he could enact his strategy of escaping on a broom to take his stone, getting him a score of 42 points. Fleur had taken a few lacerations from the sweat-cicles before she sung the Minotaur asleep with a lullaby getting her a score of 45. Angelina had eventually just transfigured a herd of sheep to distract the beast while she cast a notice-me-not charm on herself and finished with several gashes to her arms and legs and a score of 41.

Now Harry's performance was by far the most impressive, what with him overpowering his Minotaur's natural resistance to magic and his runic strategy. Not to mention the damage that he had taken and his quick battle field healing. It wasn't clean and neat but it definitely got the job done. Daphne couldn't help but notice the blushes that blossomed on quite a few of the girls faces around the arena first when they saw Harry in his sleeveless shirt. She couldn't blame them, he did have amazing arms and the tattoos only amplified it as well as adding to his _Bad Boy_ rating. She once again noticed the deeper blushes when Harry had had to remove his shirt all together. Now she joined them in the blushing as she had never seen Harry shirtless. She saw every girl in the stands taking in her boyfriend's sculpted torso, not to mention his tattoo of the three Marauders, Prongs, Padfoot and Moony jumping around a single Tiger Lily that waved in a non-existent breeze that covered his back. His chest was adorned with a Coat of Arms with the banner across his abdomen stating the Family Creed, _**Destrueret Tenebras Infirmi Tueri**_ **(A/N: Google translation: Protect the weak and destroy the darkness)**. Once he had shown off his stone everyone started to cheer, with only his group and a few select others outside of the youngsters that stopped when they saw him start to fall from the top of the spire that had to be three meters in height. When he impacted with the water Harry's group quickly started to climb out of the stadium and made their way to the Medical room that was situated across the stadium from where they were.

Luna hung back with Astoria only long enough to catch the scores, Luna knowing that Harry would want to know how he had fared. Once seeing them they quickly attempted to catch up with the rest. Upon entering the Medical room they saw the other Champions all sitting in their separate beds waiting for their debrief from Bagman. The also saw Harry being levitated into the Medical room by two assistant healers that Madam Pomfrey had been granted from St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Once Harry was settled on a bed, the anxious group held back till Madam Pomfrey was done working on Harry. They all knew of the soft spot that she had for Harry, she even had on name plate on the end of the bed closest to her office that showed that is was **Reserved for Mr. Potter**.

All the friends were watching Madam Pomfrey work while at the same time trying to comfort Hermione and Daphne, who were both beyond distraught. After what felt like hours, but was probably closer to fifteen minutes, they saw Madam Pomfrey step back while wiping her forehead of perspiration with the sleeve of her robes. They all allowed Daphne to approach first, she took a step before turning back and pulling Hermione to join her. She was still wary of the Best Friend of her boyfriend but could not dismiss that Hermione had long been the greatest supporter of him. And had also been by his side through most of his injuries. While everyone in the group was friends, no one was closer and anticipated each other's moves like Hermione and Harry.

As the two witches approached, they both dashed the last few meters when they heard a moan come from his bed. As they watched him, they saw his eyes flutter open before they started laughing, Daphne and Hermione with tears streaming down their faces, when they heard him say, "Remind me to show more respect the next time I get served a steak."

* * *

**A/N: OK Twelfth chapter done, you can expect my next chapter sometime next weekend.**

**Bet most of you were thinking Dragons. I decided that most people do dragons, I've only seen a few where they have changed up the first task but most still use the dragons. I figure that changing it up would be a nice change. Also, first task in the books and most fanfiction has Harry coming out of the first task with the least injuries while also facing the most dangerous dragon. Now come on, he is the youngest and least trained, that's why he came out of mine with the most injuries. He is not all powerful and he faced the most dangerous Minotaur (which I made up, I'm pretty sure if I had researched D&D or Magic: The Gathering I could have found different types of Minotaurs but I like mine). I want to show that he is comparable to the Seventh Years, just not quite up to their level yet. Also while he might have been able to dominate the Minotaur with his **_**Wandless**_** Magic, he is also trying to be more discrete as he has let so much slip recently. Hope you enjoyed my take on the First Task.**

**Thanks for reading**


	13. Reactions, Refusals & Rethinking

**Title:** Revealing Ink

**Chapter Thirteen: **Reactions, Refusals and Rethinking

**Ships:** HP/DG/(HG?) NL/TD

**Rating:** M (For later chapters)

**Warnings: **Language

**Key:** "Speech"_ 'Thoughts_' {Foreign Language} ~Parseltongue~_ **SPELLS**_

* * *

**A/N: Format for above comes from Paladeus**

**Favs: 646 Follows: 964 Reviews: 265 Views: 98,831**

**Thanks Guys! It means a lot to see those numbers rising.**

**Usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, Just my own OCs**

* * *

_As the two witches approached, they both dashed the last few meters when they heard a moan come from his bed. As they watched him, they saw his eyes flutter open before they started laughing, Daphne and Hermione with tears streaming down their faces, when they heard him say, "Remind me to show more respect the next time I get served a steak."_

As everyone one was laughing, Daphne and Hermione wiped their eyes before they both fell into his chest pulling him into a hug in relief. They only let go when they heard him gasping, "Can't…Breathe!"

They both let go, faces blushing, before Daphne leaned in to give him a kiss. Hermione had to bite her lip to ignore the envy she was feeling for Daphne, and remind herself that she had agreed that as long as Harry was happy then she could stand it.

Tracy on the other hand was watching Hermione as Daphne's lips descended towards Harry's. Catching the look that flashed on Hermione's face before it vanished brought her up short. She may not be the most observant at times but seeing the brief loss of controlled expression before Hermione's face resumed its relieved expression, Tracy started to think about the fact that Hermione had been closest to Harry since Halloween back in their first year.

While the story had finally been relayed to her earlier this year prior to the Tri-Wizard Tournament, she had been gobsmacked that their version had differed little from the rumor mill. Yes she knew it had happened but she had always assumed that the tale was exaggerated. But hearing it from them she knew they were not boasting, they simply laid out the facts, and in actuality she was sure that they had down played what had actually happened.

Thinking about all they had been through, and with how Harry put most other males both real and fictional to shame with the virtues that he displayed so casually. She had no doubt that Hermione had fallen in love with him, maybe as far back as when he rescued her from the troll back in first year, like her own personal Knight in Shining Armor. She was definitely going to have to sit with Daphne and see what she wanted to do. Maybe it was time to see if they could set Hermione up with someone, not to push her away, because both her and Daphne saw her as an extremely close friend, but hopefully keep her from torturing herself as she was most likely doing.

Tracy was still going over things in her head when she heard someone approaching from behind the group.

Daphne's lips were just beginning to brush Harry's when a cough sounded from a distance, "Hem, Hey Harry I'm sorry I thought you were trying to steal Angelina's glory."

Daphne pulled back at the voice as it was not anyone that was normally involved in their training, and while it wasn't exactly a secret that her and Harry were dating, they were not known for giving overt public displays of affection. They held hands and exchanged hugs, but usually chaste kisses were only exchanged around their group of friends or more in private when they decided to let loose their tight reigns of control and indulge in the occasional snog.

Harry was disappointed when he felt Daphne's lips only brush his before pulling back when he heard the voice that was usually heard while trying to talk around the metric ton of food that was usually clogging with said orifice. Looking up with tired eyes he saw Ron standing to the side of the group of friends that had supported him for the past few weeks. He looked at Ron and couldn't help but see that which he had all but blinded himself too for the past few years since he had met the ginger headed young boy with the smudge on his nose.

Harry, along with everyone there, also couldn't help but hear that he never actually said that he believed that Harry didn't enter the tournament. Harry let out a sigh, he knew that his friendship with Ron was over, but had hoped to avoid the confrontation that he knew was about to happen. He may no longer enjoy the benefit of friendship with him, but that didn't mean that he wanted to indulge in a conflict either.

Harry shook his head and looked right into Ron's eyes causing Ron to break out in a grin, thinking that Harry would be his usual forgiving self. Harry sighed, "I told you that I didn't try to steal her glory Ronald, I don't want her glory. I don't even want to be in this damned tournament! I just wanted one bloody year where I could relax and not have to worry if I'm gonna make it to the Leaving Feast. One year where all I had to worry about was homework and girls."

Ron lost his grin, but wasn't done just yet, "Look I know you didn't want to steal her glory, you didn't know that it was going to choose her AND you. The goblet should have just picked you, the first task shows that you were the better choice." Harry, Daphne and Hermione glanced at Angelina only to see her throw a hateful glare at both Ron and Harry. "And I understand why you didn't tell me how you entered. I never would have been able to hold my own out there. I damn near wet myself seeing my best mate almost seriously injured by that over-grown cow."

"Best Mate?" Harry asked in an inconspicuous voice, seeing Ron begin to nod stupidly caused the group of individuals closest to said ginger started to ease away and put some distance as they heard the undercurrents in Harry's voice. Something that Ron had apparently missed, so it was no surprise to any but Ron when Harry let out a mirthless laugh, "Why would you think we were best mates? Here you stand, still not believing me, and you have the gall to call yourself my best mate? No Ronald, you are no friend of mine. You could have stood beside me, instead you thought pushing our house against me with Angelina was the best way to show that you were my best mate. Bloody hell, you started distancing yourself from me before any of this damned tournament nonsense even started. Thanks for the offer but I'm fine with the friends I have, I have my friends and best mates already here with me. They believe me, they don't need to see me damn near killed before they want my friendship. I don't need your inconsistent friendship anymore Ronald."

Ron's face was slowly transforming from disbelief that Harry was not willing to forgive his minor indiscretion, at least in his puny mind it was a minor indiscretion, to a shade of red that Harry had previously only seen in cartoons prior to a mushroom cloud bursting from the top of said head accompanied with a high pitched whistle. Harry braced himself for the loud grating sound that was about to burst forth from the angry Weasley.

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU ARE GOING TO CHOOSE THE TWINS AND _MY SISTER_, NOT TO MENTION A SQUIB, A GROUP OF GIRLS WHO INCLUDE, CHILDREN, A COUPLE OF SLYTHERIN SLAGS AND HERMIONE OVER ME?! HOW MANY OF THEM ARE SPREADING THEMSELVES OUT FOR YOU TO PICK THEM OVER ME?! I WAS YOUR FIRST AND BEST MATE! I'M THE ONE WHO WATCHED OUT FOR YOU AND MADE SURE YOU HAD FUN AND RELAXED. I WAS THE ONE WHO DIDN'T LET YOU GET OVERRUN BY THE DAMN STUDY FREAK! YOU BETTER…"

The entire group of friends were angry at this point, but seeing the look that graced the face of Harry had all but a few quickly evacuating the immediate area and settling down behind shields. The two young Ravenclaws were quickly pulled behind the Twins while Ginny was forcibly pulled behind Katie as she had been trying to pull her wand on her idiotic brother. Neville pulled Tracy behind him as he moved toward Daphne and Hermione. The weeks that he had spent training with Harry had significantly boosted his self-confidence which showed in his spell work. He was hell bent on repaying the favor by making sure that the two women who Harry held most dear were protected, as they were both standing close to Harry trying to keep him in bed.

Harry felt Daphne and Hermione get pulled away by Neville and Tracy, he pushed himself up and stood facing the yelling red head. He felt his rage at the way his friends were described, hearing him call his girlfriend and Tracy slags and insinuating that all the girls were shagging him for his friendship. He had found himself seeing Ginny, Luna and Astoria as his lovable little sisters along with Katie despite her age. But once he heard Hermione being called a Freak, well any semblance of control was quickly blown away like a leaf in the wind. While his anger was at that time at an all-time high just from hearing his girlfriend being referred to in such a way. Hearing the word Freak brought Harry to a new level of rage and had his vision clouded with a red tinged haze.

Harry pulled his wand, only the faintest murmur of a voice in the back of his head reminded him about not using his _wandless magic_, and sent out a massively overpowered _**STUPIFY**_. Everyone, even the other champions who had been struck speechless by the storm of stupidity that was Ronald Weasley, were now in a state of awe and fear as they saw the red beam of spell fire as thick as Hagrid's meaty thigh strike the yelling Weasley and send him flying, as if hit by the Hogwarts Express, across the room and smashing through the heavy, think wooden door as he flew down the corridor that led to the Medical room. Only Harry, Neville, Tracy, Hermione and Daphne were at the angle to see him finally slide to a stop, obviously unconscious, at the feet of the understandably bewildered judges some forty meters away. After all, who expects to see an unconscious student sliding down the corridor like a ball in a game of ten pin.

The other Hogwarts and Durmstrang Champions looked toward Harry with fear in their eyes, while the Beauxbatons Champion had a definite dash of lust radiating from her cerulean eyes, as Harry fell back onto the bed. The energy fueled by the adrenaline and rage had bled away leaving him feeling bone tired. Daphne and Hermione quickly pushed Neville out of the way as they rushed to make sure Harry was ok.

Harry just looked up at them as the guided him to lie down on the bed and gave them a grin, "I hope you two are ok." Seeing them both nod while watching him with worried eyes he continued, "Don't worry, I'm fine. Can someone please ask Madam Pomfrey if she has an extra dose of Pepper-Up Potion. I think I could use one before the judges make their way in here."

Hermione and Daphne looked at each other before Hermione nodded and went to look for the healer. Daphne leaned in and gave Harry a bruising kiss, before she whispered in his ear as she saw the healer and Hermione bustling toward them, "Don't you ever scare me like that again, you and I are going to be having a talk about overexerting yourself later. And by the way, that was soo hot."

* * *

Needless to say the Judges, especially Dumbledore, were not happy with Harry's display of power and aggression against Ron. While Dumbledore was unhappy that Harry had allowed his friendship with Ronald to degrade to the point of violence. Karkaroff and Maxine were wary of the fact that the youngest champion was obviously more powerful than their older, more experienced champions. Most likely themselves as well if their egos could actually be bothered to admit it.

Bagman quickly let loose his spiel about their glittering rocks holding the clue as to the next task which was scheduled for February 24th, leaving Harry with three months to figure out his clue and come up with a game plan. With his group of friends plus the incredibly intelligent Daphne and Hermione helping him, he was not much worried over the situation.

Both Daphne and Hermione were already glancing at the rock, trying to figure out how to get it to divulge its hidden information.

After Bagman was done, Dumbledore had started to let Harry know that he was going to have remove points and put him in detention for attacking another student who did not deserve that level of retaliation. Fleur and Victor who were both being led out of the room by their respective Head of Schools, quickly voiced that they had thought Harry had been quite restrained. When Dumbledore looked back at the foreign champions with disbelief obvious on his face. Victor was quick to point out that Harry had well within his rights to call the Red Headed Idiot out for an Honor Duel due to defamatory allegations that had been made against Mister Potter. Fleur quickly agreed and stated that the _Stupeed Boy_ was lucky that Harry had reacted as restrained as he had.

Daphne and Hermione were both in a state of disbelief that the foreign champions had backed Harry, but neither had missed the look in Fleur eyes as she briefly ran her eyes over Harry's still exposed torso.

As Dumbledore turned back to Harry they all heard Angelina reluctantly agree that Harry was not to blame. She may not like that he was also a champion, but she disliked Ronald even more now for insinuating that Harry was the better choice. Even if his latest display plus the commentary of the task that was heard in the Medical room readily proved that he would obviously destroy her if it came down to a fight. She quickly left the Medical room when everyone's eyes turned toward her.

* * *

Angelina didn't like the fact that the boy that she had seen as a little brother since he had joined her house team was now the other Hogwarts Champion, and deep down she knew that Harry didn't join or even wanted to compete in this tournament. But that didn't change the fact that her pride had been hurt and said pride was now not allowing her to apologize for the way she had treated him. Together with several of her friends she had spearheaded a smear campaign against Harry. Having Harry's _best mate_ agree with her had only added fuel to the fire and pushed her to try and turn the entire house against him.

It had hurt even worse when Katie and the Twins had sided with Harry. Katie had joined the team at the same time as Harry, but the Chaser Trio had been friends for years prior to going to Hogwarts. She felt betrayed that her friend for the past decade and a half had sided with Harry. The only thing that came close was the fact that she fancied George since their fourth year and she knew that he had started fancying her last year. She had hoped that he would work up the nerve to ask her out this year so they would have the rest of this year and next year to enjoy each other's company before they would both have to face the outside adult world.

Now she saw that that would probably never happen and it hurt knowing that all she had had to do was believe her _little brother_ instead of accusing him of doing something that she knew he would never do. Maybe it was time to suck it up and just apologize, she needed to talk with Alicia and see what she thought she should do.

* * *

Meanwhile Dumbledore could no longer look at Harry as if he were a boy. The young fragile boy that had joined his school three years ago was gone. In his place was a young man that had serious power that needed to be controlled. He quickly told Harry that he would be serving detention with several professors over the next week to gauge the control that Harry had over his power. If at that time the professors deemed him in control the detentions would end, if not they would continue until Harry had better control over his power.

The others in Harry's group wanted to argue the detention assignment, but Harry waved them off while gazing at the Headmaster. He knew that Dumbledore was only trying to insure the safety of the other students and Harry himself. He didn't blame him for wanting to make sure that he didn't let his power get away from him. Harry's overpowered spells showed that letting too much power bleed into a spell could have disastrous and dangerous effects. He would attend the detentions and show the Headmaster that he had control over his power, that every overpowered spell had been used intentionally. He nodded his acceptance of the detentions, and turned back to his friends once the Headmaster left them be.

* * *

Everyone in Harry's group decided that the night of the first task was a good night for a party. They ended up all enjoying the evening in the Hangout with people slowly starting to nod off on chairs, couches and cushions that were transfigured around the room. Harry fell asleep on the couch with Hermione's feet on his lap and Daphne's head on his shoulder. And while he would later wake up with a serious crick in his neck it was still rated as one of the most restful night's sleep he could remember having.

Elsewhere the party that had been set up by the other Gryffindor's that had now _seen the error of their ways_, was slowly starting to fall flat as they realized that their _other _champion did not appear to be showing up. It was also noticed by more than a few that they were also missing several other Lions. The general consensus was that they were out having their own party. Several of the Gryffindors found this was a tough pill to swallow as they made their way to bed, leaving plenty of food and drink untouched my most except for several first and second years, and of course Ron who stayed up late into the night gorging himself on the feast that was left for him.

By the next morning the Hogwarts rumor mill was proven to be running as efficiently as ever. It seemed that everyone was giving Harry plenty of room, and several shrunk back away from him. The Twins found this a cause for much teasing while the rest were mighty annoyed by the schools reaction. The cause for this reaction was twofold, one was seeing the damage that he had dished out to his Minotaur as well as what he was willing to endure himself to finish the task. The other was the tale of what Harry had done to his former _best mate_, one Ronald Weasley.

Much to no one in Harry's groups surprise he was approached by several students who either apologized (some sincere and other's obviously trying to win his favor), congratulated him on an awesome showing at the first task (some in awe and other's showing fear and in a couple of cases obvious lust, which pissed off Daphne to no end), and of course the day wouldn't be complete without the ones that still thought he was a cheat and should just allow the loss of his magic to show some honor.

Needless to say, Harry took much of the day with a pinch of salt. They had found that several of the sincere would have to be watched to see if they were interested in joining the group of friends that spanned all four houses. Those being watched were Lee and Parvati from Gryffindor, Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott both 4th years from Hufflepuff, Michael Corner and Padma Patil both also 4th years from Ravenclaw and much to their surprise Richard Hobbs a 5th year and Nico Marsh a 6th year both from Slytherin.

'_All and all a good day so far, I wonder who my first detention is going to be with' _Harry thought to himself during lunch that day. It goes without saying that you should never allow yourself to become complacent, especially when your name is Harry Potter. **(A/N: This is actually a superstition in EMS, thinking that your shift is going well is just asking for a major call to happen. To voice such an opinion is done at your own peril at my station, in the past it has ended up with people finding themselves locked out the station to being forced to be on clean up duty for up to 2 weeks)**

* * *

Harry was enjoying dinner with his friends when everyone suddenly got quiet. Harry looked back to see Snape standing behind him.

Sporting a sneer that he must have perfected in front of a mirror each morning, Snape's oily voice oozed, "Potter, your detention with me starts in twenty minutes. Do. Not. Be. Late." Snape turned on his heel and with a billow of his robes exited the Great Hall.

Seeing the looks that his friends sported caused Harry to try to defuse the mood that had descended upon his friends. "So do you think that he just passes a huge amount of gas every time he wants his robes to billow like that?"

This caused several of his friends to laugh and snort at the absurdity of his statement, while at the same time caused several of the girls to turn a delicate shade of green. Daphne and Hermione both had the same reaction, which was to reach up and slap Harry upside the head from both sides.

Harry Just chuckled as he rubbed the back of his head. "Well I better get down there or the greasy bat will likely give me more detentions for _wasting his time_. I'll see you guys later in the Hangout."

Harry leaned down and gave Daphne a kiss before trudging down to the dungeon for his _control lesson_. Chances were that Snape was not going to be testing his control, more than likely he would be trying to get Harry to over step his bounds so he could earn even more punishment. _'Well this is going to be a fun night. Maybe I'll at least get to hex the slimy arsehole.'_ Harry chuckled to himself as he made his way down the stairs.

* * *

**A/N: OK Thirteenth chapter done, you can expect my next chapter sometime next weekend.**

**Thanks for reading**


	14. Lesson, Shopping & More Lessons

**Title:** Revealing Ink

**Chapter Fourteen: **Lesson, Shopping and More Lessons

**Ships:** HP/DG/(HG?) NL/TD

**Rating:** M (For later chapters)

**Warnings: **Language

**Key:** "Speech" _'Thoughts'_ {Foreign Language} ~Parseltongue~ _**SPELLS**_

* * *

**A/N: Format for above comes from Paladeus**

**Favs: 729 Follows: 1,070 Reviews: 298 Views: 118,409**

**Thanks Guys! It means a lot to see those numbers rising. Especially seeing the Views finally break 100k and Follows break 1k. Didn't think i would ever have these kinda numbers when I first started writing this. **

**Usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, Just my own OCs**

* * *

_Harry leaned down and gave Daphne a kiss before trudging down to the dungeon for his control lesson. Chances were that Snape was not going to be testing his control, more than likely he would be trying to get Harry to over step his bounds so he could earn even more punishment. _'Well this is going to be a fun night. Maybe I'll at least get to hex the slimy arsehole.' _ Harry chuckled to himself as he made his way down the stairs._

As Harry walked up to the door of Snape's office, he was running over his game plan for tonight. While temped to overpower his spells and possibly injure the _Professor_, Harry decided to be a little more subtle. _'Why show off what I can do? He already thinks I'm an attention seeking brat, why not underpower all my spells just to piss him off before I _accidently_ fire an overpowered hex. I bet that with him provoking me that I could fight a detention with Professor McGonagall and she would back me up.'_

Harry decided to start the night off with a bang and preceded to loudly slam on the door with his fast after he morphed it into the density of dragonhide. It goes without saying that the resulting sound echoed up and down the corridor quite loudly. Harry quickly morphed his hand back to normal before Snape had a chance to open the door.

Harry smirked inwardly as Snape threw the door open and glared at Harry, "POTTER! Why did you feel the need to kick my door with such force? That will be another night of detention! Now get in here, you are wasting my time!"

Harry calmly walked into the office, "Sir I didn't kick your door, I merely knocked. I didn't realize that it would be so loud. I'm sorry that it bothered you so." Harry hung his head in mock shame, mostly to hide the glee in his eyes.

Snape looked at Harry with undisguised hatred, "Enough of your foolishness. We are here for a reason. The Headmaster deemed it needed to observe your control of power. While I feel that he is highly overestimating your abilities, I must still observe your pathetic attempts at spell work. Now for the next hour you will be preforming the spells as I call them out to you. Do the spell at _Normal_ power and I want you to _Overpower_ the spell" The emphasis on normal and overpower showed Harry that Snape doubted that he would be proficient at normal spellwork, much less being able to overpower his spells.

Harry settled in for the next forty five minutes as Snape ran him through every spell on the syllabus from first year through fourth year. The first sign of Snape's frustration came when he ordered the levitation of a cauldron. Harry underpowered the charm causing the cauldron to rise only about a few centimeters before dropping and raising again. Harry was having fun making the cauldron do its impression of a baby bird trying to take off before he caused the cauldron to fall over the edge of the desk on fall to the ground where it cracked into three pieces.

Harry hurriedly apologized before casting a _**REPARO **_that held the cauldron together long enough for Snape to lift it, before he had a chance to place it back on the table it fell apart again as the _**REPARO**_ dispelled causing the large part, approximately half, of the cast iron cauldron to fall onto his right foot. This caused Snape to hop up and down on his left leg before he lost his balance and fell to the ground. Harry's apologies could barely be heard over the stream of expletives that spewed from the potion master's mouth.

The detention continued alone much the same lines until Snape had Harry cast a shield charm while he was supposed to cast stinging hexes at Harry. Harry prepared to underpower his shield till he saw the unmistakable red beam of a _**STUPIFY**_ headed his way instead of the off-white thin beam of the stinging hex. Harry immediately cast a spell from the Potter Spell Book, the Reflective Amplifier Shield.

The last thing Snape saw for the night was his stunner striking a shield that had an uncommon silver sheen before said stunner tripled in size while on its way back at, at least quadruple the speed. Snape had been too busy thinking about Harry unconscious that he was caught completely unprepared. As he was struck the last thing he saw was Potter's smirk as he flew across the room. He was unconscious before he struck the opposite wall.

Harry's smirk stayed in place as he left the office. _'Well I guess detention's over.' _Harry chuckled as he made his way to the Hangout to let his friends know how his evening had went, leaving the childish grease ball alone in his office where he would remain until he awoke the next day around mid-morning with a girlish scream of "POTTER!"

* * *

While mostly everyone in the Hangout had a laugh over the fate of Snape. Daphne and Hermione were not so lighthearted over the affair. Both glared at him while lecturing about the repercussions that could come about from attacking a Professor. The lecture was halted only when he pointed out that he had merely cast a shield as ordered, it wasn't his fault that said Professor had used the wrong spell and had been unable to defend himself from same said spell.

After a couple hours of hanging out the group went their separate ways with Hermione, Astoria and Luna staying behind for an impromptu slumber party seeing as the next day was a Saturday with nothing planned except for a Hogsmeade trip.

* * *

_**Saturday November 26, 1994**_

After a leisurely breakfast with Neville, they went to meet the girls in the Hangout. Once outside the room they had Dobby and Saka, Neville's house elf, bring them several breakfast items in a basket, with several plates of eggs and bowls of porridge on two trays. They then entered the Hangout and placed everything onto a table that was pushed off to the side of the room. Dobby quickly brought two pots of coffee while Saka dropped of several carafes of Orange, Pumpkin and Apple juice as well as milk.

The smell soon roused all the girls that were sleeping on the cushions around the room. All the girls were dressed similarly, shorts and tank tops as Daphne and Hermione quickly brought up that they were much more comfortable and less restrictive than pajamas. Harry quickly pulled several napkins off the tray and started transfiguring them into dressing gowns for the girls that matched their house colors.

After all the girls were covered up in their dressing gowns they eagerly dug into the provided food. Harry pulled a scone from the basket and settled back on the couch with Daphne while nursing another mug of coffee. Everyone enjoyed a quiet breakfast before changing back into their robes. Astoria and Luna said goodbye and left back to their common room while the remaining five climbed down into the trunk so Hermione, Tracy and Daphne could shower and change before leaving for Hogsmeade.

After everyone was done getting ready they climbed out of the trunk before Harry shrunk it and placed it in his pocket. They took off to the front gate so they could catch a carriage to the village. Harry and Daphne sat on one side while Neville sat next to Tracy. Hermione was sitting on Tracy's other side while subtly pushing Tracy closer and closer to Neville as the trip continued. Once in the village a red faced Neville climbed out of the carriage followed by an equally red faced Tracy. Hermione climbed out smirking at the unusually quiet Tracy while Harry and Daphne chuckled at the scene they had been privy to. Tracy was normally one to throw innuendo around all willy nilly and had no trouble in continually trying to fluster Neville. But being pushed over until she was practically molded into his side caused the normally outgoing sprite of a girl to clam up and she proceeded to showcase an impressive blush to match Neville.

They set off into the village to take care of various errands with an agreement to meet at the Hog's Head in two hours for a quick lunch. Harry followed Daphne and Hermione to the book shop while Tracy dragged Neville to Zonko's and Honeyduke's. After an hour in the book shop, where the girls purchased a dozen new tomes while Harry picked up a couple of books on advanced Transfiguration and Charms, they made their way to the stationary shop to refill their supply of parchment, quills and ink. They eventually headed into the Hog's Head half an hour early where Daphne and Hermione found a table while Harry made his way to the bar.

Harry conversed with Abe for several minutes before they headed out to a back room. After a few minutes they returned both sporting grins. Abe levitated a new cask behind the bar and handed over three tankards to Harry. The girls waited patiently for Harry, while Hermione filled her in on Harry's new business of aging Butterbeer for Abe. After he handed over the tankards the girls enjoyed their drinks before Daphne asked Harry if she could sample his. Harry passed over his tankard while he watched for her reaction to the drink. As she took a pull from the tankard, Harry observed her eyes widening while a flush infused her cheeks. He quickly pulled the tankard away when he saw her about to take another large pull.

Daphne glared at Harry, "Hey, I wasn't done with that. That's really good, I think I'm going to go order one myself."

Harry stopped her as she was starting to get up, "Oh no you don't. For one thing he won't sell you any as you are underage." Harry saw her look at him with an angry expression, "Calm down, he only sells to me cause I'm going to make him a lot of money and I'm supplying it to him. I'll get you one but you need to sip it. You are not used to the alcohol and it will hit you rather hard. This isn't Butterbeer that you can just guzzle down, one tankard of this and we will be carrying you back to the castle. Then no shopping trip, ok? I'll get you a half tankard with the meal, and don't worry I will have my own supply so you can have some while we are at the castle."

Daphne seemed mollified by his statements and slowly sat back down. Tracy and Neville entered the pub and sat with them. Harry waved at Abe signaling him to send over the food and drinks. He held up two fingers followed by a fist, then two fingers followed by splaying out his fingers to signal two Butterbeer and two Butterale. After getting a nod from Abe, his attention returned to the table.

The group chatted for a couple minutes before Abe brought out a platter of roast covered in gravy along with a large loaf hard crusted bread. Behind the barkeep floated four tankards of foaming fluid. Harry quickly grabbed the tankards and passed them around. Harry passed the tankards around, Tracy and Hermione got the tankards of Butterbeer while he passed one tankard of Butterale to Neville while he refilled his tankard and passed the remaining half to Daphne while she scowled at him.

After Abe retreated back to the bar everyone dug into their lunch while sipping on their respective drinks. Daphne leaned over to inquire why Neville got a full tankard while she only received a half. Harry's reply was a simple "Body mass". Everyone continued the meal, Neville genuinely enjoyed his Butterale, even offering the occasional sip to Tracy. After the meal the group headed out the pub with Harry dropping a few gold coins on the bar as he made his way out.

The group made their way into the alley behind Zonko's before Harry set up the same wards that he had previously used during their last shopping trip. Harry and Neville made their way down followed by the three girls. The friends all sat around as they let their lunch settle before venturing out for the latest shopping trip.

After about fifteen minutes of sitting and joking around the group climbed out of the trunk into the Alley Flat. Harry set up the glamour's on everyone while he just grew out the goatee from last time without the blonde color, they girls liked the girls liked the goatee in black much better. They then left and headed for Gabriel's wand crafter shop. After Daphne had gathered the blank and core, Harry proceeded to massage Daphne's shoulders and neck after she was done. Soon Daphne, Tracy and Neville had all picked out their blanks and cores. Gabriel told them that he should be done hopefully in approximately an hour and a half.

Harry let Gabriel know that they would be back after a while and the group left with the wand crafter waving them off. The group headed to the jewelry shop where Daphne and Hermione went to pick out charms and necklaces for Astoria and Luna, while Tracy took Neville to pick out a more masculine one for himself.

While Harry went to the counter and spoke to Marcus about another ring blank, Hermione and Daphne were choosing the charms for Astoria and Luna. They had settled on a Four Pointed Star for Astoria as her favorite class was Astronomy and a Crescent Moon for Luna in honor of her name. The stone setting for the Star was in the middle while the setting for the Moon was on the clasp that connected to the chain. Daphne decided to use Emeralds as they were both born in May. Tracy and Neville had chosen a Tree of Life charm with the stone setting on the clasp where they agreed on a Ruby as it was his birthstone.

Harry added the same defensive and portkey enchantments to all three new charms and had the girls pick out the extra charms for Luna and Astoria. They chose to have them twinkle when they were near each other as they were best friends and rarely without the other's company unless in class as well as the perfume enchantment. Neville chose a time enchantment that was customized for his charm. Starting at 0100 his charm would grow a tiny leaf on the hour every hour till midnight when all the leaves would wilt back into the charm.

Once all the orders were placed they went back to Gabriel's shop to wait for the wands to be completed. When they returned Gabriel said that Daphne and Tracy's wands were ready and he should be done with Neville's in about ten minutes. Daphne and Tracy took their new wands and marveled at how great they felt. Daphne's wand was Weeping Willow with the feather of a Griffin. Tracy's wand was Bloodgood, a variety of Japanese Maple, with the tail hair from a particularly mischievous Kitsune. Neville was waiting for his wand, Golden Oak with hair from the head of a Forest Nymph.

Once all the wands were done Harry signed a Gringotts Bank Draft before stamping it with his ring while the others fawned over their new wands. They headed back to the Alley Flat and descended into the trunk only to reemerge behind Zonko's and head back to the castle with all the new wands left in the trunk.

* * *

The rest of the weekend passed in relaxation for the group aside from Harry who activated the rings for Daphne and Tracy. They agreed to wait for Neville to join them so they could advance as a group. Harry went right into carving the runes for Neville ring and was able to finish it by late Sunday. He added the camouflaging as a vine of Ivy that twined around the ring in a rich brown. He activated the ring before heading to bed on Sunday. Daphne, Tracy and Neville were going to start learning from Hermione while Harry had his _Detentions_ this week. They would continue with Hermione until they caught up with her as she had dropped the lessons when he had been chosen as a champion.

Monday brought a new day of lessons and being confronted by Snape during breakfast. Harry was simply enjoying his breakfast when Snape made his way into the Great Hall. Harry saw Snape's flushed face and bloodshot eyes zero in on him as soon as Snape had cleared the doors. Hermione quickly fled the table and headed for Professor McGonagall as Snape descended upon Harry.

Snape came around the table and stood over Harry with his nostrils flared and hair looking extra greasy. "Potter! You will be joining me for detention starting next week for a month, weekends included, for that stunt you pulled!" Harry merely continued to chew his toast before taking another bite while he watched Snape glare at him. Snape became increasingly hostile at the fact that Harry didn't seem to care.

Harry saw Hermione and Professor McGonagall approaching as Snape leaned over Harry. Snape pulled Harry by the collar closer to his face. Harry felt spittle land on his face while the man's fetid breath washed over him, "You are going to suffer for attacking me you bloody tally wacker. You will regret that you ever crossed paths with me. You should have just di…"

"SEVERUS! YOU WILL UNHAND MR. POTTER THIS INSTANT!" Professor McGonagall barked at Snape. Snape dropped his hands as if Harry's collar was on fire and stood ram rod straight. Harry could see a flicker of fear flash in Snape's eyes before his customary sneer found its way back onto his face.

"I don't know what you think you are doing but we do not manhandle our students! You will be coming with me to my office, NOW! Mr. Potter if you would kindly accompany us we will get this sorted out momentarily. I will write you an excuse if you are late to Herbology." Stated Professor McGonagall in a warmer tone to Harry than the crisp sold tone she used for Snape.

Snape looked as if he had been made to swallow Bubotuber Pus as he followed his Head of House to her office. While bringing up the rear he turned and waved cheekily to Neville and Hermione before throwing a wink at the worried looking Daphne and Tracy.

* * *

Harry was of course late to Herbology and couldn't fill in Hermione and Neville, but the next class was Care of Magical Creatures and he found plenty of time to fill them in as well as Daphne and Tracy. They were all anxious to hear about what had happened in the Deputy's office.

Harry filled them in on how Snape accused Harry of attacking him unprovoked and how he would be serving detention with him for a month following his control lessons. Snape seemed to have regained his composure because he had a self-satisfied grin on his face during his announcement.

When Professor McGonagall raised a severe eyebrow at Harry, he responded by telling her that all he had done was raise a shield when _Professor _Snape mistakenly fired a stunner at him instead of the stinging hex that was supposed to be used. Harry saw Snape's face begin to redden as he explained that the stunner had reflected back on _Professor _Snape. He was asked why he had not casted an _**ENNERVATE **_on Professor Snape, he responded that since he was being tested for control that he felt that he should not be casting spells on anybody until he was cleared. He stated that he had left to find Madam Pomfery but was side tracked en route to the Hospital Wing and simply forgot after the distraction was dealt with.

Harry then repeated what _Professor_ Snape had told him this morning, verbatim. Needless to say Harry was given his excuse, dismissed to class and told that he needn't worry about the detentions. The last thing he heard was Snape getting yelled at as he made his way down the hall and out to Herbology.

They all had a laugh at how Harry had turned the tables on Snape and continued to chuckle during the rest of their lesson.

* * *

Harry continued to attend his control lessons with the rest of the core staff,

Monday – Flitwick

Tuesday – Moody

Wednesday – McGonagall

Thursday – The Headmaster

Everything went perfect with him displaying how to underpower his spells, use normal power and then how to overpower his spells, including how much power to push into his spells. Flitwick spent most of the lesson hopping around clapping his hands in delight. Moody sat surly as ever while stating that he was proficient. McGonagall was displaying a smile that was not normally shown on her stoic face. Dumbledore had his _twinkle_ turned up to 11, as he chuckled and simply enjoyed the display that he was witnessing. The only complaint of inadequacy came from Snape but was quickly brushed aside after his outburst on Monday morning.

Friday after class Harry was brought into Professor McGonagall's office to be told that he was cleared and that almost all of the teachers felt that he had excellent control over the power level of his spells. He was warned to keep his overpowered spells to a minimum. She also told him that as a Champion he would be requiring a date for the Yule Ball that would be taking place on the night of Saturday December 17th. The Express would then take students home on Monday December 19th, giving them Sunday to recuperate from the late night of the ball. She told him that she would be announcing the Yule Ball on Monday so he had a weekend head start to find a date. She had already pulled Angelina aside earlier to inform her.

Harry left her office worrying about the fact the fact that he would need to dance but had no idea where he was to learn such a skill in the next two weeks. He made his way to the Hangout to inform the group about everything that was said. Hopefully the Tracy and Hermione would be able to help him out with the dancing, he wanted to surprise Daphne on the night of the ball.

* * *

**A/N: OK Fourteenth chapter done, you can expect my next chapter sometime next weekend.**

**Several previous chapters are being reposted as I have went back to fix the issues that many people have expressed. Namely the weird use of italics. While this will not effect readers that are caught up at the time of this posting (7-22-13), it will hopefully mitigate further reviews about the format of the first several chapters.**

**Thanks for reading**


	15. Leading Up to the Ball

**Title:** Revealing Ink

**Chapter Fifteen: **Leading Up to the Ball

**Ships:** HP/DG/(HG?) NL/TD

**Rating:** M (For later chapters)

**Warnings: **Mild Language

**Key:** "Speech" _'Thoughts'_ {Foreign Language} ~Parseltongue~ _**SPELLS**_

* * *

**A/N: ****Favs: 822 Follows: 1,199 Reviews: 333 Views: 138,888**

**Thanks Guys! It means a lot to see those numbers rising.**

**Usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, Just my own OCs**

* * *

_Friday after class Harry was brought into Professor McGonagall's office to be told that he was cleared and that almost all of the teachers felt that he had excellent control over the power level of his spells. He was warned to keep his overpowered spells to a minimum. She also told him that as a Champion he would be requiring a date for the Yule Ball that would be taking place on the night of Saturday December 17__th__. The Express would then take students home on Monday December 19__th__, giving them Sunday to recuperate from the late night of the ball. She told him that she would be announcing the Yule Ball on Monday so he had a weekend head start to find a date. She had already pulled Angelina aside earlier to inform her._

_Harry left her office worrying about the fact that he would need to dance but had no idea where he was to learn such a skill in the next two weeks. He made his way to the Hangout to inform the group about everything that was said. Hopefully the Tracy and Hermione would be able to help him out with the dancing, he wanted to surprise Daphne on the night of the ball._

* * *

_**Friday December 2, 1994**_

Harry made his way to the Hangout, trying to figure out the most appropriate way to ask Daphne to the Yule Ball. He figured that just walking up and asking 'Daphne, would you want to go to the Yule Ball with me?' At the same time he figured going all out would just embarrass them both. As he finally walked into the Hangout he decided to just ask her after they had relaxed but to be sincere and not ask offhandedly.

Harry walked over to the couch that was occupied by Daphne and Hermione, where he sat down causing Daphne to lean back into him. Harry threw an arm around her shoulder while he filled them in on his meeting with Professor McGonagall, minus the news of the Yule Ball. They all were glad that he would not have to waste more evenings displaying his magical control.

As everyone was engaged in a conversation about the subdued Potions lessons that they had been enjoying for the past week, Harry pulled Daphne back into his chest while leaning back into the cushy couch. Daphne leaned her head back into the crook of Harry's neck.

Feeling Daphne snuggling up to him, he leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Daphne, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball in two weeks?"

Daphne looked back at Harry with surprise in her eyes. The girls had been talking about the traditional Yule Ball for the past week. They had figured that it was not happening during this tournament since it had not been announced yet and Christmas break was only two weeks away. The fact that Harry was asking her brought a warm buzzing to her heart, but one thing brought her up short.

"Harry, how do you know if the Yule Ball is being held in two weeks? There have not been any announcements of an upcoming Ball." She whispered back to him.

Harry smiled down at her, "Professor McGonagall told me about it when she gave me the all clear for my control lessons. They are going to announce it on Monday but gave the Champions a couple days' notice so we can line up a date. Apparently it is tradition that the Champions and their dates open the Yule Ball and she wanted to make sure that we weren't scrambling around like chickens with our heads cut off trying to find one last minute. So I reiterate, Daphne, would you do me the honor of accompanying me to the Yule Ball in two weeks?"

Harry saw Daphne's eyes twinkle as she turned around and pulled him down into a steamy kiss, "Yes, of course I will!"

Harry was sporting a goofy grin when the other members of the group all looked confused at the scene in front of them. Neville joked, "Usually you give a girl a ring when you ask them to marry you Harry."

Tracy squealed and went to pull Daphne into a hug when she saw a look of intense longing and heartbreak flash across Hermione's face. The look was quickly covered with what was obvious, if you knew what to look for, pleased smile. Daphne and Harry both bloomed into an extreme blush while both attempting to explain.

"I did not…"

"He didn't ask…"

"No, I didn't…"

Daphne huffed out a breath, "He did not ask me to marry him. He asked me to be his date for the Yule Ball!"

Tracy looked gobsmacked, "It's happening!?"

Hermione had let out a sigh of relief, "How did this happen? They haven't even announced it yet."

"Yule Ball? Date?" Neville asked in a slightly higher pitch than normal.

"Yeah the Yule Ball is going to be on December 17th, they are announcing it to the rest of the school on Monday. I got a couple days' notice so I can get the required Champion's Date before I have to start fighting off the other male students so I can secure a date."

The three girls quickly began to get involved in an excited conversation about dresses, and all other things girly. While Neville looked at Harry with a pitiful expression that screamed _'I have no idea what to do!'_

Harry chuckled and gave Daphne a kiss on the cheek before getting up and leading Neville over to a couple of chairs in the corner. Harry quickly jumped down into his trunk and came out with a couple of tankards levitating out of the trunk behind him. He and Neville settled down in silence for a few minutes while sipping on their Butterales.

Harry finally saw that with half a tankard down, Neville's nerves seemed to have settled. Harry looked Neville in the eye and stated, "Neville, I think you should ask Tracy to be your date." Harry rolled his eyes at the panicked look the crossed Neville's face. "Seriously Neville, We all can see that you like her, and believe it or not she likes you too. Just ask her, you won't regret it."

Neville looked at Harry with panic still showing in his gaze before his eyes shot over to Tracy and back to Harry. He took a gulp and a fraction of panic left his expression. He gave a curt nod before returning his attention to his Butterale.

Harry sat back and sipped his drink while smirking at Neville every time his eyes darted back to Tracy. Harry couldn't wait to see what would happen when Neville finally channeled his inner Lion and asked Tracy to the Ball. It was be amusing to say the least. Eventually they finished their drinks and Harry banished the tankards back to the sink in his trunk. He and Neville finally made their way back to the dorms after noticing the girls had not lost any momentum with their conversation. Hermione would be spending the night with the girls as they were currently talking about what kind of dress would flatter Daphne the most. Harry was just glad that he only had to worry about dress robes and not all the accessories that apparently had to be incorporated into an outfit before it was deemed satisfactory.

* * *

The following day had everyone in the training group being informed about the ball. Ginny, Luna and Astoria were distraught that they would not be allowed to attend unless they found older escorts. This prompted the twins, who had started planning on playing the Hogwarts field to promptly offer to escort Astoria and Luna. Ginny while still disappointed was happy that the second and other third year would be able to attend.

Daphne was the one to throw out the suggestion that they look to their, as of yet proven, new allies for date prospects. They hashed out if they thought they should actually look to the new allies before they finally decided to bring them in on the Yule Ball plans.

While Harry was still somewhat wary of the _new allies_ he couldn't help but see that as a group it didn't take much time to integrate themselves into the training group. Lee of course was already connected to the twins, while the Patil twins, Susan, and Hannah were friends with Hermione and Neville. Neko and Richard were acquaintances of Daphne and Tracy leaving only Michael Corner who was seen making conversation with a lightly blushing, for a Weasley, Ginny. In the end it was decidedly a good idea to bring in the _new allies_ as now Ginny had secured a date with Corner so all three of the younger members would now be able to attend.

While the entire troupe of students would be going together in a loosely attached mish mash of dates, it was agreed by all that swapping of dance partners would be the norm for the night. The point of the Yule Ball was for them to have fun, and that was something that all of them were taking to heart.

* * *

Monday brought about the announcement of the Yule Ball at breakfast with a Hogsmeade Weekend planned for the following weekend to take care of dress and dress robe shopping. Astoria approached Professor Flitwick with a request to be allowed to join the older students as she would be attending the Yule Ball as well. While Flitwick was hesitant to allow her to go to the village he allowed it after being approached by Harry, Daphne and Hermione who promised to keep an eye out for her and keep her in line.

After lunch on Monday had Harry walking with Daphne to her Arithmancy class, Hermione and Tracy were a little ahead of them and could be heard talking about the latest project from class. Harry had stopped to tie his trainers while Daphne kept walking to catch up to Hermione and Tracy as they were talking about a combined project that they were currently working on. As Harry finished tying his trainer he felt himself being pulled down an adjourning hallway by a hand on his arm. Harry quickly pulled free and spun on the person who had been pulling him, pinning them to the wall.

Harry quickly let go and backed up when he saw that he had Fleur pinned to the wall in what could be construed as a compromising position to an uninformed observer. Harry quickly recovered his composure, "What can I do for you Miss Delacour? And for future reference please refrain from manhandling me."

Fleur face morphed from surprised to sultry in a matter of moments, {Well I have to admit while I enjoyed manhandling you, I will leave the manhandling to you in our future endeavors.} Fleur sent a flirtatious wink, {As for what I need, I require a date for the coming Yule Ball. You will have the privilege of escorting me. If you are well behaved, maybe we can misbehave after the ball is over.} She finished with a provocative and suggestive licking of her lips.

Harry slowly closed his mouth as the shock of her blatant whore-like behavior. He looked her right in the eye and stated curtly, {I will only say this once, there will be no future endeavors. You will have to find someone else to _escort _you as I already have a beautiful girlfriend that will be accompanying me. As for any misbehavior between you and me, that will never happen. I don't know if there are any sexually transmitted diseases in the magical world but I am not willing to test that hypothesis by bedding you. Please do not bother me again, good day _Ma'am_}

Harry quickly vacated the vicinity, as he was walking away from an increasingly reddening part Veela he heard he stomp her foot and quickly spun on her to find she had her wand drawn. {I will not be dismissed or talked to like some common street walker.} Fleur screamed while the end of her wand glowed blue with an unknown spell.

Harry quickly drew his wand and summoned hers. He tossed the wand over his shoulder before stating in a commanding voice. {I SAID, GOOD DAY MA'AM}

With that said he quickly turned and continued on his way to try to catch up to Daphne only to find them at the intersection with Tracy and Hermione holding her back from storming the hallway and attacking the Veela.

Harry stared in shock as Hermione and Tracy struggled to hold Daphne back. Daphne wore an expression of pure rage, Harry quickly stepped forward and pulled Daphne into a hug while trying to calm her down. After a few minutes Daphne calmed down enough for Harry to once again begin to steer her back to their original destination.

As they walked Hermione and Tracy followed behind in case they were needed if Daphne broke away from Harry and attempted to go after the Veela again.

Daphne eventually told Harry that Hermione had been translating for her and Tracy. When she heard what was said she felt the need to hurt the bitch for attempting to steal her man.

Harry's response was, "She never had a chance. She may be cute but you are a beauty with no equal Daphne. You have no reason to hurt her as she is only embarrassing herself."

Daphne looked into his eyes and only saw truth in them, "I don't know how you do it. Hermione, Tracy and I felt her throwing her Allure around like her life depended on it. Just how did I get lucky enough to have a boyfriend that can fend off a Veela?"

Harry was confused, _'What the hell is Allure?'_ Harry decided that he would need to do some research. He leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss before heading to his Divination class. He had a _Glamoured_ fifth year Ancient Runes textbook that he was currently revising for the **O.W.L. **that he would be taking in only a few weeks' time.

* * *

The group of friends enjoyed a relaxing week, except for the times when Tracy had to restrain Daphne whenever the Veela was seen, before heading to the village where they quickly headed to the local robe shop, Gladrags, to place orders for their dresses and dress robes.

The girls went in first while the guys went to the Hogs Head to have some drinks and snacks while they waited. Apparently the girls thought that the guys shouldn't see the dresses until the Yule Ball. That didn't mean that they had free reign when it came time to get their own dress robes. No, the men had to wait until their dates had their dresses picked out then would be given a swatch of fabric to match the color.

Harry had already spoken to the owner of Gladrags and all the dresses and robes would be paid for by him. There were plenty of objections raised until he pointed out that since there were not many Balls to attend he wanted to make sure everyone had robes and dresses of the highest quality so it would be a night to really look back on fondly. Also that would leave everyone with extra money to spend on Christmas, which he told them with a wink that he better be receiving plenty of _Nice _gifts on.

After three hours, the girls came to find the boys before handing them their swatches of fabric. The men took their swatches from their respective dates and made their way to Gladrags. Where the men began by showing their respective attendants the swatch of colored fabric, before settling on a dress robe design and cut. All the guys had pretty standard colors except for the twins, George had Hot Pink and Silver while Fred had Neon Purple and Silver. Both decided to have fun with their robes and got traditional dress robes like the other guys except for Harry. Fred chose for his robes to be Neon Purple with Silver Trim while George chose Hot Pink with Silver Trim. It was agreed as a group that the twins were not to be looked at directly during the Yule Ball lest permanent damage be sustained to their eyes.

While the other guys were all choosing their color and trim combinations, Harry was escorted to a private fitting area where he would have his dress robes custom made. He knew that Daphne would not be dressing off the rack and decided that he would have to make a grand entrance with her. What better way than with the rode design that he was having made.

After all the robes were designed, which took all of about thirty minutes, the men took off to find the girls before having a hearty lunch at the Hogs Head. While some of the students were wary of entering the seedy tavern, the core group of Harry's friends went right in and started pulling tables together so everyone could fit. When the rest of the friends and Allies entered they were surprised to see Harry chatting amicably with the barkeep, who had a friendly grin on his face.

The grin was caused by the profits that were being brought in from his new steady supply of Butterale and the increase of business his tavern had seen since his meeting of Harry. Seeing fourteen new students who appeared to be ravenous meant that he would be making quite a bit more money during the lunch that was about to happen. He quickly started pulling tankards out while whistling a cheery tune.

After lunch the group headed back to the school with several of them looking forward to telling their other friends about the excellent service and food that they had received at the _Other Pub_ today. Abe would see his profits raising even more come the next Hogsmeade weekend.

The rest of the week went by in a flash with midterms rounding out the school week. The only notable thing that happened was a flurry of packages arriving on Wednesday with robes and dresses that had been custom designed and tailored as opposed to off the rack. Harry's had arrived on Thursday as his had been a complete custom job. Saturday morning bloomed bright and clear as everyone was buzzing from the night that was coming.

* * *

**A/N: OK Fifteenth chapter done, you can expect my next chapter sometime next weekend.**

**Sorry for the short chapter this week. I just didn't have much time to write this week and I wanted to keep the day and night of the Yule Ball all in one chapter. That should be next week and hopefully closer to 4k in length.**

**Thanks for reading**


	16. The Yule Ball

**Title:** Revealing Ink

**Chapter Sixteen: **The Yule Ball

**Ships:** HP/DG/(HG?) NL/TD

**Rating:** M (For later chapters)

**Warnings: **None

**Key:** "Speech" _'Thoughts'_ {Foreign Language} ~Parseltongue~_**SPELLS**_

* * *

**A/N: ****Favs: 980 Follows: 1409 Reviews: 392 Views: 175,594**

**Thanks Guys! It means a lot to see those numbers rising.**

**Usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, Just my own OCs**

* * *

_The rest of the week went by in a flash with midterms rounding out the school week. The only notable thing that happened was a flurry of packages arriving on Wednesday with robes and dresses that had been custom designed and tailored as opposed to off the rack. Harry's had arrived on Thursday as his had been a complete custom job. Saturday morning bloomed bright and clear as everyone was buzzing from the night that was coming._

_**Saturday December 17, 1994**_

The day passed faster than the group had expected. The guys in the group had all lounged in the Hangout to pass the day away, while the girls went down in the trunk to start their primping at around 1300. The guys joked around about the fact that the girls needed six hours to get ready for the ball before Tracy informed Neville that unless he wanted to go to the Ball without a date, that he would kindly keep his trap shut. This shut up all four of the guys who all had dates who were in the trunk prepping for the ball.

At around 1700 the guys made their way back to Gryffindor Tower so that they could begin to get ready. It only took the twins about thirty minutes to emerge into the common room. George quickly hopped down the last couple stairs from the boy's dorms and struck a pose, followed after a moment by Fred. They stood back to back while several lions in the common room cringed at the tear jerking colors of their outfits.

George was sporting a Silver dress shirt with a Hot Pink Skinny tie, his belt was also Hot Pink while his trousers were a slightly darker shade of Silver. His dress shoes were Hot Pink with Silver laces and while he walked you could spy a hint of Hot Pink and Silver striped socks. His dress robes were cinched just above his belt line with an ornate Silver Lion clasp. The robes themselves were a garish Hot Pink that was trimmed with Silver that started at the neckline light to match his shirt and darkened as it descended to match his trousers where the robes ever so slightly brushed the ground.

Fred on the other hand was wearing the darker Silver on his shirt and the lighter Silver on his trousers. He was sporting a Neon Purple Bow tie, belt and dress shoes. He had the same Silver shoe laces and the same theme striped sock with Neon Purple instead of Hot Pink. His robes followed the same cut as George's except that the darker Silver trim started at the neck line and faded to the lighter shade of Silver at the robe's end that brushed the ground.

The twins bowed to the other occupants of the room before taking a seat on a couch while waiting Harry and Neville. Fifteen minutes later Neville emerged from the stairs only to be gawked at by much of the common room residents. Neville stood tall and confident, if you ignored the slightly shifty glint in his eyes and light blush.

Neville wore more traditional silky Black robes that held the same Silver Lion clasp above the belt line. His dress shirt and trousers were also an inky Black that seems to draw in the light around him. The trim on his robes, his traditional Tuxedo Bow tie and his belt were a deep Burnt Orange. His Tree of Life Necklace could be seen hanging just below his tie. He had his hair brushed into a stylish part and wore his wand ring on his right index finger.

As he walked up to the twins he let them know that Harry was just fixing his hair and that he would be down soon. Not even three minutes had passed when Harry made his entrance, all noise stopped as Harry surveyed the room. The twins were unsure whether it was the robes or the hair style that caused the eerie silence to permeate the room.

Harry stood wearing a pristine White sleeve-less dress shirt with Mother of Pearl buttons and a Royal Blue banded collar. His trousers were the same shade of white with a one inch Royal Blue side strip running down the outside of both legs. His belt was Royal Blue and matched the trim on his dress robes. The robes themselves were unique as they were also sleeve-less with the trim also running around the opening for his arms, they did not brush the ground but stopped around mid-calf showing off the side stripe on his trousers and the high gloss White dress shoes. They made a striking image of showing off his muscular arms and tattoos. On his chest was sitting the Lightning Bolt necklace that the girls had chosen for him, and he had his two wand rings adorning his index fingers.

Perhaps the most shocking thing besides forgoing the sleeves on his dress shirt and robes was his hair. He still sported his now usual spiked hair but it was now White with the ends of the spikes shining Blue, both colors matching his attire.

Harry smirked at the hanging jaws that were sprinkled around the room before walking over and joining the slack-jawed twins and smirking Neville. The twins were told that the hair was a color charm since out of the current group only Neville knew about Harry's Animorphmagus abilities.

Since they had a little less than forty five minutes before they were to meet their dates outside of the Hangout, they sat around the common room and chatted before they took off to greet their escorts for the night. They eventually got to the Hangout and quickly sat around the couches to wait for their dates to emerge from the trunk. They were not left waiting long.

* * *

**(A/N : Heads up, I know absolutely nothing about women's fashion, so please bear with me as I bumble along this next part)**

In the trunk the girls were all in the sitting area which Harry would find unrecognizable at the moment. They had transfigured several of the side tables, coffee table and the bar stools into make-up stations. A quick glimpse would have someone stating that the room appeared to be a staging area for a fashion show. The girls had their stations covered in make-up and all sorts of doo-dads that no self-respecting man would be able to identify.

Luna and Astoria were the cutest and had on the lightest brushing of make-up. Both had just the faintest of blush brushed on their cheeks with a pale pink lip gloss. The only truly striking make-up was the Silver mascara that both girls were wearing. The eye shadow was the only difference in make-up between the two. Astoria had a pale pink that stood out on her pale skin, while Luna's purple that was light enough to be close to a lavender shade.

Astoria and Luna were both daintily sipping on Butterbeer while waiting for the other five girls to finish getting ready. Luna stood a couple inches taller than Astoria even though both girls were wearing silver ballet flats, both girls had identical dresses, in silver with the sashes around their waists and the shawls around their shoulders being the only difference. Both girls showed their youthfulness in choosing such bright and glaring colors, but they were happy. Luna's dirty blonde hair was hanging down her back in a French braid with a Neon Purple Butterfly sitting at the top of the braid. Astoria on the other hand had her black hair styled in an intricate knot atop her head with a Hot Pink Flower stuck behind her left ear.

Ginny was the next to join them for a sip of Butterbeer, she wore her make-up a little heavier than Tori and Luna, but still pulled off the innocent vibe. Her eye shadow was a dark shade of green that brought out the Emerald Green sequence top that draped just over her left shoulder. Her skirt was a charcoal grey that shimmered as it moved occasionally showing a peak at the Emerald Green flats that she was wearing. She had her fiery red pulled over her right shoulder where it fell, stopping about an inch above her breast.

Katie finally finished and sat back in her seat. She went with a light brushing of make-up that brought the attention to her lips that had a shimmering light gold gloss. Her dress bore similar design to Ginny's except that her dress covered both shoulders. Her top was a shimmering Gold with her skirt flowing in a gauzy Forest Green that flowed around her legs. She was relaxing while tapping her Forest Green two inch heels.

Daphne, Hermione and Tracy were all putting the final touches on each other's hair. Hermione was wearing a spaghetti strap Black dress that was pleated down the skirt. The dress had a moderately low neckline that showed a tasteful hint of cleavage. The dress was trimmed in Sapphire Blue and had Sapphire Blue on the inside of the pleats of the skirt. Her shoes were Sapphire Blue and had three inch heels that showed off the toned legs that she had unintentionally cultivated by carrying all her books up and down the multiple stairways for the past three and a half years. Her face bore no make-up other than a light gloss on her lips and a striking blue eye shadow. Her hair was left to drape down her back, since Harry had activated the rune on her neck she felt that letting her hair hang loose was the best way to show off Harry's gift to her. Her Cat and Spool charm glittered against her chest further drawing attention to her cleavage without her coming across as a slag.

Tracy was wearing a surprisingly modest wrap around dress that showed obvious Japanese influence. It was a deep Black silk that had a cut along the lines of a traditional Kimono with sleeves the ended just above her elbows with Burnt Orange trim. The dress ended around mid-calf and had spiraling stitching flowing up the dress in Burnt Orange. The belt that was tied off at her waist was Burnt Orange with the spiral stitching going over the belt in black. Her lips were a dark shade of red while her eye shadow matched her belt and one inch heels which were also Burnt Orange. Her hair was plastered to her head that resulted in a very clean look. Her Sprite charm looked especially unique as it's dress was also black with tiny Burnt Orange spirals flowing over it.

Daphne finally finished and the three girls went to join the others for a Butterbeer to relax before they joined the guys out of the trunk. When 1830 finally came around they climbed out of the trunk, excited to see what the guys reaction was going to be.

* * *

Harry was sitting back laughing with the guys when he saw the trunk lid open out of the corner of his eye. He turned in his chair to see Astoria followed by Luna emerging from its depths. Fred and George quickly stopped to pay attention when they saw Harry turn away from their conversation. As they saw Astoria and Luna settle on the floor and straighten their dresses, they made their way to the two youngest of their group.

George quickly knelt before Astoria while Fred copied his brother's gesture in front of Luna. As per the norm, they began their usual tandem speech pattern with George taking point.

"Good Evening! May…"

"…we say how…"

"…honored we are…"

"…to be escorting…"

"…two such lovely…"

"…examples of youthful…"

"…beauty for tonight's…"

"…festivities. We can't…"

"…wait to see…"

"…the envy on…"

"…the faces of…"

"…every bloke who…"

"…has the misfortune..."

"…of having to…"

"…compare their Plain…"

"…Jane dates to…"

"…our superior beauties!" They both finished with a exaggerated bow from their kneeling position and topped it off with brushing kisses to the girls hands.

Both girls tittered in amusement at the antics of their respective twin. They broke out into full blown giggles when both twins were cuffed up side their heads by a smiling Tracy, while Katie and Ginny were smiling broadly from next to the trunk.

"Laying it on a bit thick don't you think guys. You better make sure they have fun and don't get into trouble." Tracy stated with a faux glare before turning and spotting Neville. Seeing Neville staring at her with his jaw slightly agape caused her to look down and furiously blush.

Seeing her reaction he quickly shut his mouth and approached Tracy before delicately kissing the back of her hand. He took her in for a moment before flashing a shy smile. "I'm glad you agreed to accompany tonight. I don't know how I feel about the way you look though…" Neville flashed a disarming grin when he saw Tracy look at his with a slightly pitiful look in her eyes, "…after all I was hoping to enjoy a night with you, not have to spend the night chasing off every guy who is ogling my beautiful date."

Seeing that he was teasing her caused her blush to go up a notch, "I guess I deserve a little teasing with as much as I put you through. Thank you, I'm glad you like the way I look, and may I say…" she leaned forward to give him a light kiss on the cheek before whispering in his ear, "…you do look quite handsome tonight, I may have to scratch out a few girls eyes. I have a feeling that several will be trying to undress my date with them."

As she leaned back she let out a little giggle at the blush that was showing on his face. Harry chuckled at the exchanges before dropping silent as he saw Hermione settle outside of the trunk. _'Wow, she is gorgeous. I'm going to have to keep an eye out and make sure no one starts acting inappropriate toward her.'_

Seeing that she had struck Harry speechless made Hermione feel warm and a little flustered. She felt a blush blossom on her face as she also took him in, _'Those _Robes _are ridiculous, how does he expect anyone to be able to concentrate when to is looking so…HOT' _She quickly came forward to give him a hug and kiss on the cheek before going back to give Daphne a hand out of the trunk.

The entire room silenced as Daphne came out of the trunk. Her blonde hair was twirled into an elegant knot atop her head that only left a couple bangs that were draped on either side of her face, perfectly framing it. Her eyes seemed to sparkle as they were accented with dark blue eye shadow, her pale complexion was accentuated by the pale blue lip gloss that she was using. The effect caused her to look like the visual representation of her Ice Queen persona and did nothing to diminish her breathtaking beauty.

Below her slender neck was hanging her Snowflake Necklace that was sitting above her ample cleavage. Her shoulders were bare as her top was a white corset with Royal Blue trim, Laces and Clasps. Her skirt was white silk with Royal Blue pin strips running down its length that ended just below her knees. Her legs were showcased with her use of three inch white open toed high heels.

As Harry's eyes were roaming down her body taking in the statuesque beauty that was his girlfriend, her eyes were doing the same. She had known that he would most likely be going for shock value with his dress robe choice this evening and she had chosen to dress equally risqué. She was glad that she had guessed right that he would want to make such a statement at the ball tonight, they would definitely be making quite a stir tonight.

She saw his approaching and tilted her head up as he gave her a chaste kiss on her lips before she heard him say, "Words can't express how stunningly gorgeous you look tonight. I can't wait to have you in my arms tonight." She blushed at the unintended vocalization of her plans for after the dance.

"I can't wait either, and may I say that your _robes_ do make you look quite delectable as well." She stepped back and placed her arm though his as she addressed the rest of the group that was seemingly in awe of the couple. "I believe that we should make our way to the Entrance Hall as we still need to meet with a few more people in about five minutes."

Everyone gave a slight shake of their heads before heading out of the Hangout to meet with the rest of their party that would be joining them for the night.

* * *

The new allies had agreed to meet up with the group at the Entrance Hall at 1845 as the Yule Ball was set to begin at 1900. They were waiting across the Entrance Hall from the main staircase when the group came down led by Harry and Daphne. They were quickly approached by the new allies as Michael Corner and Nico Marsh both dipped into bows before offering their respective arms to Ginny and Katie. Michael and Nico were both wearing traditional dress robes with Michael in black with green trim and Nico in green with gold trim.

In the new allies Lee Jordan was in red dress robes with purple trim, while his date Parvati Patil was in a bright dress with a red top and purple skirt. Richard Hobbs was wearing blue robes with purple trim, while his date Padma Patil wore a matching dress to her sister with the only difference being a blue top. Susan Bones and Hannah Abbott were both in matching black dresses that had off the shoulder straps, the only difference was Susan had a red sash ties around her waist and Hannah had a yellow sash. Hermione gave Daphne a hug and gave Harry a hug and kiss on the cheek and wished them both good luck before joining Susan and Hannah as they were all going stag to the ball. None of the three were disturbed by this fact as they had all agreed that the party would change up partners throughout the night so that everyone would dance with each other at some point.

Harry and Daphne said bye to their friends before joining the other champions by the Great Hall doors where Professor McGonagall took in the image of her young Champion and his date. She was proud that he seemed to be happy and with a stunning Slytherin as well. She felt that they made quite the attractive couple and would be turning quite a few heads tonight.

As she looked at the other champions she couldn't help but feel that they did not quite mesh as much as Harry and his chosen escort. Mr. Krum seemed to have chosen a Slytherin 7th year Alorea Mornkid, not the brightest candle. She had been heard several times saying that she would find a rich husband to pamper her. She did not try to study and mostly used her free time to socialize with the richer purebloods. While Mr. Krum was wearing a deep red dress robe, his date was wearing an orange dress that clashed quite spectacularly. Ms. Delacour was escorted by what she thought to be one of the visiting Bulgarians, he seemed to be in a daze and wore matching dress robes to Mr. Krum, the Bulgarian students apparently had no free will when it can to clothing. Ms. Delacour was wearing a silver dress that resembled something akin to a long teddy negligee. Ms. Johnson at least matched her date and housemate Mr. Plumson, both were wearing red with gold trim and accents. The only thing that seemed to be amiss was that Mr. Plumson, a 7th year Lion seemed to be unable to pull his eyes away from Ms. Delacour.

As 1900 came around she advised the Champions to get ready before she waved he wand, causing the doors to swing open as she leg the Champions into the Great Hall. All talking ceased as they made their entrance, only to give way to whispers as Harry and Daphne stepped into the Great Hall with their heads held high.

The Champions were led to the Head Table to enjoy their dinner before the dance was to begin. Harry deftly avoided sitting next to the pompous Percy Weasley and spent the meal chatting with Daphne and ignoring the other Champions and Judges. When the meal was over and the Champions took the dance floor Harry was most pleased with the instruction he had managed to talk Hermione and Tracy into giving him. They had spent many nights in empty classrooms (Tracy) or in the common room (Hermione) dancing until it was second nature and trodden toes were no longer an issue.

As the music began the Champions began their waltz. Harry and Daphne seemed to glide effortlessly around the dance floor as if they did these kinds of things every night. The other champions were not as adept at their attempts, Victor seemed to want to waddle slowly around the dance floor as he pushed his date around. Fleur seemed to be having to drag her date around as he gazed at her with glazed eyes and Angelina seemed to be trying to take the leading position from Logan Plumson causing their dance to be jerky as they seemed to have to reset position several times. Not that Harry and Daphne seemed to notice as they seemed to be in their own world.

After the music ended the Champions were joined my many other couples as the music began to morph into a quicker tempo. Harry and Daphne continued to dance and were joined by Fred and a giggling Luna, George and a beaming Astoria, blushing Neville and Tracy. They spotted Ginny and Michael, Katie and Nico, Lee and Parvati, and Padma and Richard all dancing at one point or another. After the second dance the twins took Susan and Hannah out for a spin while Harry took Hermione and Daphne took a twirl with Neville. Over the next few hours Harry danced with Tracy, Susan, Hannah, Katie, Ginny, Astoria, Luna, Parvati, and Padma. He danced with all the girls at least once and in the case of Tracy, Hermione, Astoria and Luna he danced several different songs, but still spent most of the evening with Daphne.

The only drama that had happened was Harry having to turn down Fleur several times when she came by practically demanding a dance. The only thing that kept the situation from escalating was Fleur being taken away by Professor McGonagall before Daphne had a chance to withdraw her wand from her rather tight corset.

Another near violent happening was Malfoy and Nott coming over to demand why Tracy and Daphne were consorting with a _Half-blood Scarred Whelp _and a _Talentless Wizard Wannabe Squib_. This would also have come to blows if it had not been for Nico and Richard dragging the two offending wizards away. They eventually came back about twenty minutes later with reddened fists and stating that the other two wizards had decided to call it a night and would not be bothering them for the rest of the Ball. This saw both getting kisses on the cheek by a pleased Katie and Padma.

Harry was surprised that they had not been accosted by an irate Ronald, but he had been advised that he had been dragged out early into the ball by Filch after being caught trying to pour a flask of Firewiskey into his cup of punch that he was trying to give to has date. The night eventually wound down and everyone went their separate ways. After being pulled away from the group by Daphne, Harry separated from the rest of the Lions and joined Daphne and Tracy in the trunk.

Tracy sent a wink to the blushing couple before retiring into the extra bedroom. Harry and Daphne went into the Master Bedroom where Daphne quickly went into the bathroom with some clothes and a towel. While she was showering Harry quickly stripped down to his boxers and pulled on a pair of pajama pants before lying back on the bed. After a half hour Daphne came out of the bathroom in a loose tank-top and shorts.

Daphne crawled into bed with Harry before pulling the blanket up. They talked about meaningless things before settling in to go to sleep. Harry was extremely nervous but eventually calmed down when he realized that she had only plans to sleep with him holding her. She rolled onto her side and pulled his arms around her. As he was getting comfortable he felt her take his hand and pull it under her top. He stiffened till he felt her holding it against her toned abdomen and relaxed when he realized she just wanted the skin to skin contact. He kissed her tattoo before mumbling a goodnight and what she thought might have been a Love You. She smiled to herself as she felt his breathing even out as she snuggled further back into him. She whispered, "Love you too." Before feeling herself fading into sleep.

* * *

**A/N: OK Sixteenth chapter is FINALLY DONE. I'm not going to be promising that the next chapter will be out next weekend due to the fact that a lot of things have been preventing me from showing this story the attention that it deserves. Work, Home and unforeseen events have caused this chapter to come out 3 weeks late. I will attempt to get back on track but I will not leave my readers with a false hope that they will definitely be getting a new chapter the next weekend only to have to wait.**

**I will also never be writing any chapter that involves describing clothing in detail again. It caused me to hit some writer's block and while it was fun to come up with the different outfits, it was also a pain in the $$.**

**Thanks for reading**


	17. Christmas Break

**Title:** Revealing Ink

**Chapter Seventeen: **Christmas Break

**Ships:** HP/DG/(HG?) NL/TD

**Rating:** M (For later chapters)

**Warnings: **Fluffy

**Key:** "Speech" _'Thoughts'_ {Foreign Language} ~Parseltongue~ _**SPELLS**_

* * *

**A/N: ****Favs: 1,087 Follows: 1,532 Reviews: 428 Views: 209,392**

**Thanks Guys! Finally broke 1k on the favorites and 200k on the views**

**Usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, Just my own OCs**

* * *

_Tracy sent a wink to the blushing couple before retiring into the extra bedroom. Harry and Daphne went into the Master Bedroom where Daphne quickly went into the bathroom with some clothes and a towel. While she was showering Harry quickly stripped down to his boxers and pulled on a pair of pajama pants before lying back on the bed. After a half hour Daphne came out of the bathroom in a loose tank-top and shorts._

_Daphne crawled into bed with Harry before pulling the blanket up. They talked about meaningless things before settling in to go to sleep. Harry was extremely nervous but eventually calmed down when he realized that she had only plans to sleep with him holding her. She rolled onto her side and pulled his arms around her. As he was getting comfortable he felt her take his hand and pull it under her top. He stiffened till he felt her holding it against her toned abdomen and relaxed when he realized she just wanted the skin to skin contact. He kissed her tattoo before mumbling a goodnight and what she thought might have been a Love You. She smiled to herself as she felt his breathing even out as she snuggled further back into him. She whispered, "Love you too." Before feeling herself fading into sleep._

* * *

_**Sunday December 18, 1994**_

Harry woke up gradually with his brain slightly muddled due to the great night's sleep that he had just experienced. He had yet to open his eyes when he noticed the body he was holding, or should it be said the body part that he was holding. The soft orb was approximately the size of a large grapefruit, a gentle squeeze caused a moan to emerge from the body snuggled into his front. Harry's eyes immediately flew open and his hand opened releasing the fleshy orb that had been in his grasp.

Harry started sweating bullets as he cautiously removed his hand from the tank-top of his girlfriend, being careful not to wake her. He suppressed a groan as she ground her hips back into his groin and his usual morning affliction. He slowly scooted his pelvis away from her as he slowly pulled her tank-top down to once again cover her stomach. Once her top was back in place he let out a premature sigh of relief as she once again borrowed her bum back into his groin.

Harry moaned at the contact but quickly jerked his pelvis and legs back to minimize contact. _'No need for her to think I'm some sort of pervert. That would definitely reduce the chances of a repeat of last night.' _ Harry saw her once again start creeping closer to him, so he once again jerked his hips back to preemptively avoid contact when he felt the bed disappear from beneath the side of his hip. Harry was soon pulled onto the floor by his flailing lower extremities.

Harry sat on the floor hoping that there would not be a large bruise on his left hip where he had landed on his white dress shoes. He quickly looked across the bed when he heard what sounded like smothered giggles. He saw Daphne's shoulders shaking in obvious laughter while her face was buried in his pillow.

Harry huffed in indignation, "How long have you been awake, Daph? And stop laughing, it's not that funny and damned if my hip doesn't hurt right now." He said as he pulled himself off the floor and took a seat on the edge of the bed while rubbing aforementioned hip.

Daphne rolled onto her back and looked up at him with laughter in her eyes, "It was quite funny, I didn't think that you would be throwing yourself off the bed just to avoid holding me after all." She finished with a playful pout.

Harry tried to quash a blush, "I wasn't trying to get out of holding my beautiful girlfriend, I was trying to make sure I acted proper. No use in being a gentleman all night to ruin it with inappropriate actions the morning after."

Daphne's eyes softened, "They would only be inappropriate if they were unwelcome advances. But as I was clearly instigating said actions, you were quite within your rights to just sit back and enjoy for a while." She finished with a mischievous smirk.

Harry laughed at the smirk on her face, "And you never answered me, how long have you been awake?"

Daphne sent him a winning smile, "For about a half hour before you started groping me"

Harry felt the blood leave his face as he stammered, "Daph, I-I'm sor-sorry. I di-didn't mean to gro…I mean grab anything."

Daphne reached over and held his hand, "It's ok Harry. I was awake, I could have moved your hand, I knew you weren't feeling me up when you fell asleep. Your hand just shifted when you were asleep. I was actually kind of enjoying it before you figured out what was happening." She said as a blush blossomed across her cheeks, "And I appreciate that you were enough of a gentleman to at least try to save me some embarrassment by pulling my shirt back down and not trying to take advantage. As for the grinding, well it was an opportunity that I couldn't pass up after you scooted away, taking my warm snuggle spot away." She finished with a wink.

Harry let out a nervous chuckle as Daphne scooted back to her original spot and patted the bed next to her, obviously inviting Harry back to bed.

Harry eyed her warily before sliding into bed. Daphne promptly snuggled into his chest while Harry sighed contently as he ran his fingers through her hair. They would end up lying there for over an hour in silence, just enjoying each other's company before Tracy called, "Time to wake up lovers! Get your clothes on, everyone should be down here for breakfast within the next hour!" They heard her giggle as Harry chuckled at the groan that was emitted from Daphne.

Daphne looked up at Harry, "She's not going to shut up about this for a while. You know that right?"

Harry nodded with a smirk, "Just remind her that she is just jealous that she didn't have Neville next to her last night. If she decides to be a pain I can always ask Neville if he wants to join the next sleepover night."

Daphne looked at Harry with a perfectly manicure eye brow raised, "Already so sure that there will be a repeat of last night, huh? Pretty sure you are just looking to try to enjoy another grope session."

Harry brought his hands up in the common sign for innocence, "I swear it's not like…" Harry's word faded as he saw her start tittering. "Not funny Daph!" He stated as he ruffled her hair before getting up and pulling her out of bed.

She gave him a kiss in the cheek before heading to the door, "I'll use the other bathroom, not in the mood for a shower."

Harry shook his head before gathering some casual clothes and headed for a quick shower.

* * *

Everyone in the group eventually made it to the trunk for a chat before the Weasleys and Katie begged off breakfast. They were meeting with some of the new allies for their morning meal. Katie and Nico had really hit it off the night before, as had Ginny and Michael. Fred and George had found themselves in the company of Susan and Hannah several times the previous evening and had decided to invite the girls to breakfast to see if there was anything there without the romantic setting muddling the female mind.

Harry, Daphne and Tracy found themselves joined by Neville, who was sitting quite close to Tracy. Tracy while happy that Neville was definitely getting more relaxed around her, kept sending furtive glances at Daphne. She had sat herself on the counter of the bathroom while Daphne bathed and had been teasing her relentlessly till Daphne brought up Neville. Tracy had quickly blushed, shut up and left Daphne alone for the remainder of the morning till everyone else showed up.

Astoria and Luna were there leaning on each other, while they had enjoyed the Ball, how could they not when they spent the time either dancing with one of the boys in the extended group or with each other. They had finished the night in Luna's bed enjoying a mini slumber party as they usually did on weekends. The only difference being that they usually didn't start their slumber parties so late and had stayed up extremely late talking about the fun they had had.

Hermione was sitting next to Daphne chatting about classes, the Ball and Christmas plans while Harry was in his small kitchen cooking up a small feast for breakfast. The coffee table could be seen covered with platters of eggs, bacon, griddle cakes and hash browns. There was also a dish of chocolate chips and a gravy boat of syrup for the griddle cakes, as well as carafes of orange and apple juice and milk. Harry walked out of the kitchen with a plate of egg whites for himself as he sat on the other side of Daphne and everyone dug in.

After everyone had finished their breakfast, Harry flicked his wand causing all the dishes to float into the sink and start self-washing. Everyone sat back and started discussing Christmas plans. Once Harry announced that he would be getting out of the castle for the holidays, everyone started requesting to visit him in his trunk or stay with him for the holidays. Harry told everyone that they were more than welcome to come over. Hermione said she would try to visit but her family was planning on spending an unknown amount of time at her Grandmother's house in Devon.

Neville wanted to come over and stay as he had planned on staying in the castle as his Gran was visiting with her sister in France. Tracy and Daphne had decided to spend some time during the holidays with Harry and Neville as they had been planning on staying at Tracy's and her dad would be content with 'We're going to spend the night at a friend's house' not asking for further details. Tori and Luna would be staying at the Lovegood's for their break. The Greengrass' parents were out of the country on a second Honeymoon and would not be back till February.

The girls were happy that their mother had finally pestered and prodded their father into taking the time off to indulge in the trip, and insured her that they would be fine during the holidays and couldn't wait to see them the following summer.

Tori and Luna eventually left to enjoy the rest of the day and pack for the holidays. Harry lazed the rest of the day in the trunk with Daphne, Tracy, Hermione and Neville before leaving back to the dorms with Neville and Hermione. The latter quickly packed some books and couple changes of clothes before heading back to the trunk to enjoy a girl's night before the morning departure.

* * *

The next morning saw everyone leaving, the main group of friends quite early to avoid the crowds that might see Harry and Neville leaving by other means than the Express. Hugs were exchanged and Harry kissed Daphne goodbye before he and Neville ducked into an ally and were popped into Harry's Alley Flat. The guys quickly climbed into the trunk before they both headed for bed to catch up on the sleep they lost out on due to the early morning.

As the guys were drifting back to sleep, the girls were sitting together in a cabin. They were not too enthused about the guys departure but realized the necessity. One word from Ronald about Harry leaving school with no visit to the Burrow planned would cause Mrs. Weasley to shift into overprotective mode. The likely result being Harry having to fight her off from trying to drag him to the Weasley house. By leaving directly and avoiding detection caused much less problems. Professor McGonagall knew that Harry and Neville were spending the break together, they felt bad that they allowed her to assume that they would be spending the time at Longbottom Manor, but one way or another Harry was escaping Hogwarts for the next three weeks. At least this way was semi-official, they had lucked out that the headmaster had been called out for ICW business the morning following the Ball. While he could not technically stop Harry from leaving, he would no doubt try to talk Harry into either going to the Weasleys or stay at Hogwarts.

* * *

Harry and Neville woke up around lunch time and Harry led Neville out of the back door of the Alley Flat into Muggle London. Harry took Neville out for lunch at a small café then spent the remainder of the day showing the pureblood the fun to be found in Muggle London. They caught a film and spent some time at the arcade. This set the tone for the break when they were alone and didn't have the girls over.

They would usually get up and have a small breakfast before heading into Muggle London and spending the day at the mall or cinema or just hanging out and joking around. They also talked quite a bit about deeper topics. Parents, relationships, the future…the latter two usually intertwined with a Slytherin girl. Neville had opened up about the growing emotions he was feeling toward Tracy and Harry was slowly turning him onto the idea of making a move when the girls came around, which was the day after Christmas for Daphne and Tracy.

The guys had went out Christmas shopping and had already sent Hermione her gifts with Hedwig, they were going to be exchanging gifts with Daphne and Tracy when they came over in a couple days. They had both gotten Hermione a fifty Galleon gift certificate to Flourish & Blotts as well as more personal gifts. Harry getting her a new silver Dragon Hide Jacket and Neville getting her a Book Case Trunk with passcode shrinking charms and everlasting feather weight charms.

* * *

_**Monday December 26, 1994**_

Harry woke up the day after Christmas early for his workout and eventually woke up Neville so that he could get ready for the girls arrival. Around mid-morning both girls were met at the Leaky Cauldron by Harry and Neville and taken back to the trunk.

Once everyone was settled in, the guys quickly handed the girls their presents. Both girls quickly tore open the gifts and gasped. Daphne had received a blue Dragon Hide Jacket while Tracy's was violet. The girls quickly pulled their new jackets on before running to hug their respective men. The guys held the girls before Harry and Neville both pulled small boxes out of their pockets. They gave them over to the girls and waited. Tracy looked at the box before she opened it where she found a pair of Amethyst solitaire ear rings. She closed the box before she launched herself at a surprised Neville. He pulled back to look at her face before he took a deep breath and asking her out. The words were barely out of his mouth before Tracy pulled him into a deep kiss.

Harry laughed at the panicked expression on Neville's face before his eyes drifted shut and he pulled Tracy closer. Harry looked over to Daphne to see her look away from the other couple with a smile on her face before she flipped open her box. Harry saw her eyes fill with tears as she looked at him with a slightly panicked look on her face. Harry quickly spoke up, "Daphne calm down. I know what you think but it is only a promise ring. I know it is too soon for more but I want you to know that when it comes to that, I'll be ready." Harry saw her take a deep breath before she nodded. He reached out and pulled the white gold ring out of the box, he pushed it onto her right ring finger. Daphne looked down at her hand and admired the Sapphire in the middle with the two Emeralds the sat on either side of the main stone.

Daphne pulled Harry into a slow passionate kiss. Harry and Neville both agreed that this was a great start to the next two days and nights that the girls would be spending with them.

After Harry and Neville were both done opening their gifts, Harry received a pair of black Dragon hide boots and a black Dragon Hide belt while Neville received a rare book on Herbology and some semi-rare seeds for his greenhouse. The couples went to the little café down the street for lunch before they all spent the afternoon together. That night the couples separated for their dates. Dinner and dancing for Harry and Daphne, dinner and a film for Neville and Tracy. Neville was glad that Harry had spent the last week familiarizing him with the local area so that he could do this without having to ask for help with directions or currency exchange.

That night Harry and Daphne slept in the Master bedroom leaving Neville and Tracy sitting on the couch talking. Come morning they found Neville asleep on the floor holding hands with Tracy who was asleep on the couch. That night they had a double date, dinner and a concert. Everyone had a great time before heading back to the trunk.

Harry was sipping a pint of Butterale and enjoying a fag while Neville joined him for a pint. Daphne and Tracy were sitting a little distance away, while Daphne did not like that Harry smoked she did not pester him about it as long as it wasn't a regular thing. Daphne joined Harry with a small Butterale of her own that she was sipping slowly.

Tracy saw that Neville was finished with his pint and went and started pulling him to the bedroom. He seemed to be resisting till she pulled him close and whispered in his ear. He then nodded his head resolutely before following her into the room.

Harry looked to Daphne who stated that Tracy had told him that they were only sleeping as she did not want another repeat of falling asleep on the couch.

Harry finished his smoke and knocked back the remainder of his pint before he stood up and went with Daphne into the bedroom. Harry quickly changed into pajama pants while Daphne changed in the bathroom into shorts and a tank-top. She quickly joined Harry in bed, after some talking and some snogging, they held each other until they fell asleep.

The next morning the girls left around lunch time, promising to come back with Hermione in a week to spend the last couple days with them before heading back to school.

The guys used this time to plan out some group activities so Hermione wouldn't feel like the odd man out. They eventually settled on movies, a concert and a hang out night. As well as plenty of time at the mall to let the girls be free to indulge in the normal activities of the common human female, aka shopping.

* * *

Hermione arrived at the Leaky Cauldron before flooing over to Tracy's house on Tuesday January 3rd. The girls had planned on spending a couple days together before heading over to Harry's on Thursday. They spent the days talking and just enjoying girl time. This was something new for all of them, Hermione had never really had any girlfriends before and only really had girl nights with her mother. Daphne and Tracy had never really integrated Muggle relaxation into their girl nights. Needless to say that girl night spa makeovers were completely different when you mixed muggle and magical techniques.

A trio of extremely relaxed girls were met by Harry and Neville Thursday around mid-day. The next few days were busy, but never felt so. The group enjoyed the time together, neither couple was too affectionate as to not alienate Hermione. The girls shared the second bedroom while Neville took the couch for the remainder of the holiday.

Saturday night while everyone was just hanging out, Harry finally decided to let everyone in on him being Lord Potter. Neville was unsurprised, he knew that he would be able to wear the Longbottom mantel after his fifteenth birthday due to his parents condition. He knew that he could ascend at the age of thirteen if he was last of his line, luckily that was not the case. Tracy and Hermione were shocked and asked the most questions. After everyone was brought up to date they eventually went to bed. The next morning they would be heading back to school and Harry and Neville wanted to make sure the girls weren't late.

After settling on the bed Harry started to slowly drift off. Daphne entered the room around an hour later to find Harry asleep on his back in only a pair of boxers. Blushing she shook her head before crawling onto the bed with him and snuggling into his chest. She pulled the blanket over them as she fell asleep with a smile on her face.

* * *

**A/N: OK Seventeenth chapter done, I will get to work on the next chapter ASAP, hopefully the wait won't be too long.**

**Thanks for reading**


	18. Stone, Results & Clues

**Title:** Revealing Ink

**Chapter Eighteen: **Stone, Results and Clues

**Ships:** HP/DG/(HG?) NL/TD

**Rating:** M (For later chapters)

**Warnings: **Underage Drinking

**Key:** "Speech" _'Thoughts'_ {Foreign Language} ~Parseltongue~ _**SPELLS**_

* * *

**A/N: ****Favs: 1,189 Follows: 1,652 Reviews: 473 Views: 242,021**

**Thanks Guys! It means a lot to see those numbers rising.**

**Usual disclaimer: I own none of the characters in the Harry Potter Universe, Just my own OCs**

* * *

_Saturday night while everyone was just hanging out, Harry finally decided to let everyone in on him being Lord Potter. Neville was unsurprised, he knew that he would be able to wear the Longbottom mantel after his fifteenth birthday due to his parents condition. He knew that he could ascend at the age of thirteen if he was last of his line, luckily that was not the case. Tracy and Hermione were shocked and asked the most questions. After everyone was brought up to date they eventually went to bed. The next morning they would be heading back to school and Harry and Neville wanted to make sure the girls weren't late._

_After settling on the bed Harry started to slowly drift off. Daphne entered the room around an hour later to find Harry asleep on his back in only a pair of boxers. Blushing she shook her head before crawling onto the bed with him and snuggling into his chest. She pulled the blanket over them as she fell asleep with a smile on her face._

* * *

_**Sunday January 8, 1995**_

After a relaxing morning which included Harry kissing/snogging Daphne good morning, a leisurely breakfast and a taxi back to King's Cross. Harry and Neville went on a trip to the market to gather some food supplies for the trunk since the girls had now decided that Harry would be the chef on weekend mornings and the occasional dinner, not to mention that the girls were known to enjoy midnight snacks during their slumber parties.

Harry and Neville eventually popped back to Hogsmeade and waited for the other students to arrive while in the alley behind Zonko's under a _**Notice-Me-Not**_Charm. When they saw the students passing the alley Harry shrunk his trunk and put it in his pocket and joined the girls who were loitering at the mouth of the alley.

They went their separate ways for the feast after Harry and Neville gave their two Slytherin witches kisses. Harry sat next to Hermione while Neville settled across from them. As the meal wore on Harry couldn't stop and notice that Tracy and Daphne were getting several glances from Malfoy and Nott. Harry quietly informed Neville and Hermione that they needed to break away from the crowd since he still needed to set up the trunk for Daphne and Tracy in the Hangout.

After the feast was released for the night Harry, Neville and Hermione made their way out of the Great Hall and saw Malfoy and Nott making their way up the stairs. Since they were obviously not heading to the dungeons, Harry gestured them to hurry up. They had done a good job of keeping the average Slytherin from finding the Hangout by use of secret tunnels and several different charms, they were not about to allow the worst three in their year follow and probably attack Daphne and Tracy.

Harry quickly pulled the invisibility cloak out and threw it over them as they caught up to Malfoy and Nott. As they were three corridors away from the Hangout they saw Daphne and Tracy tiredly making their way further down the hall. Draco was whispering to Nott, "When we find out where they have been hiding, I say we show them a lesson for disrespecting proper Purebloods. After we have them where we want them we should enjoy ourselves for a while before we drag them back to the common room and let the other guys have their fun. They need to be put back in their place and learn that they should not be hanging out with Potter and his little band of Misfits. I can't wait to see the look on their faces when we deflower th…"

Whatever else was going to come out of his mouth was cut off by _**Banishing**_ Charm from Hermione and a _**Bludgeoning**_ Charm from Harry's right hand. His left hand was already aimed at Nott and he repeated the _**Bludgeoning**_ Charm at Nott as Neville cast a _**Stupify**_ at the same boy. Both Slytherins were thrown into the nearest wall by the _**Bludgeoners**_, Malfoy much harder as he was assisted by the _**Banisher**_.

Daphne and Tracy turned at the sound of the CRUNCH that Malfoy caused when his shoulder slammed into the wall. They were surprised to their previous housemates seemingly unconscious against the wall until Harry, Hermione and Neville removed the invisibility cloak and stomped over to the downed classmates. The girls ran up to the trio as Harry was casting unknown charms on the two downed Slytherins. After he was done he handed the trunk to Neville and told him to set it up and then to head straight to the common room, he would join them shortly.

Daphne became worried and pulled him into a hug, "Don't worry Daph. We all used our rings, they can't trace it back to our wands. I'm just going to leave them where they will be found and taken to Madam Pomfrey." He gave her a kiss before they left. As he levitated the two miscreants down the hall he decided he would need to make his way quickly up to the common room to avoid suspicion.

As he came to the second floor landing he felt the rage reenter his system as he thought about what they were planning on doing. He called for Dobby them levitated them over the edge of the railing. Holding them upright he casted _**Cushioning **_Charms on their heads, necks and backs before banishing them into the floor. While they would most likely break both legs, he didn't want to kill them, plus Madam Pomfrey would have them fixed up over night with a healthy and extremely uncomfortable dosage of Skele-Grow. As he saw them hit the floor of the Entrance Hall he had Dobby pop him down the hall from the Fat Lady.

Harry calmly entered the common room to see both Hermione and Neville settling down in chairs by the fire. He went over to join them, settling down on the floor next to Hermione's chair and letting them know curtly, "They will be found shortly." With that being said all three sat in relative silence for a few minutes before all three headed up to bed.

* * *

The next few days were full of rumors. Malfoy and Nott after spending a night having their leg bones vanished and regrown, plus Malfoy having most of his shoulder vanished and regrown had insisted that they were ambushed by a group of no less than ten Gryffindors while trying to go back to their dorms. While this rumor was popular another rumor was quietly making its way around the castle. Malfoy and Nott were attacked to prevent the assault and rape of two unknowing witches. While people found the rumors coming from Malfoy and Nott to be entertaining the majority of students, and staff as well if truth be told, were inclined to believe the second rumor.

Malfoy and Nott spent the next few weeks being randomly hexed by most of the witches in the castle as they made their way through the halls. Madam Pomfrey even started making them wait while she took care of other less severe cases, while this was a passive aggressive stance, it was not like she could leave them to suffer, her job and healer oaths required that she treat them even if she felt that they deserved it.

* * *

The first week back to classes resulted in the group plus most of the new allies who were not busy joining Harry in trying to figure out the clue that was the glittering rock. Harry and the other spent quite a bit if time trying to figure out what it could mean before Hermione stated that it looked like the kind of stone that came in a rock tumbler kit, only much larger.

After explaining the concept to the Purebloods in the room, they figured what the hell and started trying to clean the stone up. After pelting it with water, scrubbing it finally Lee Jordan transfigured a hammer and slammed it into the stone. Everyone looked at him in shock with the Patil twins, Susan and Hannah yelling at him until a portion of the stone fell away revealing a luminescent gem peeking out where the stone fell away.

After that soon all the men in the group attacked the stone with transfigured hammers. After an hour and a half with the men working for five to ten minutes a pair before switching out the floor was covered in rock chips and before them sat a luminescent gem that was yellow in color.

Harry looked closely and could see what appeared to be floating writing in the center of the gem. While the script was discernible it was not in any language or rune form that he knew. After letting everyone attempt to read it he decided to take it to Professor Babbling, he would not ask her to translate it for him, but it might point him in the right direction to finding out how to translate it.

* * *

After spending the first weekend revealing the gem, group and new allies spent plenty of time hanging out and really getting to know each other. The next week passed quickly with Harry gaining new people to trust and call friends.

* * *

_**Saturday January 21, 1995**_

Professor Babbling was captivated by the stone but did not know the language that the script was in. They soon returned to the usually talks of runes till Saturday when Harry entered her office. As Harry took his usual seat by her fire he saw her pull out an envelope. She seemed more excited than usual today as she took the envelope and handed it to him. He looked down at the envelope, only then noticing the **O.W.L. **& **N.E.W.T. **logo on the corner. Harry slowly opened the envelope and pulled out the parchment with his eyes still closed. Before he looked he thought back to the day he had left Neville alone for the day so that he could take his exams.

_***FLASHBACK***_

_**Thursday December 22, 1994**_

Harry woke up early and went to work out to burn off some steam before his testing that was scheduled for 0900, luckily there would be plenty of people testing today so he was hoping to try to fade into the crowd. Last thing he needed was to be mobbed by reporters wanting to know why the Champion was in the Ministry of Magic.

Harry ate a light breakfast before leaving the trunk and heading to the Ministry of Magic. Upon arrival he met with the other group of students and was escorted to a classroom that was connected to the atrium. After being given a quill and ink that were charmed to prevent cheating they were given the written portion of the test and told that they had four hours to finish then lunch would be served in the cafeteria. Harry had settled in and started working on the test. He had managed to finish double checking it with eight minutes to spare.

After going into the cafeteria and finishing a quick lunch he went back to the classroom which now sported several work benches instead of desks. He took a work bench near the door and waited for everyone to return. As soon as everyone was back from lunch they were told to pick a workbench. The examiners walked around giving everyone a list of runes that needed to be wrote out onto parchment. After they were done they were to raise their hand to alert an examiner. If they were found to be acceptable they were given a list that needed to be carved out onto normal stone and wooden blanks. Following the same procedure, if those were found acceptable they were given actual rune stones to carve and charge with a small amount of magic to activate the rune. If the rune stones showed the correct effect then they were done with the exam. Anyone who did not advance to the next level was told they would need to study before attempting the exam again.

Harry was given his list of definitions, after everyone had a list the examiners informed everyone that they had different lists so peeking at the person next to you would be pointless. They were told to begin, Harry looked and saw that he had fifty different definitions to write out the runes for. The best way to finish that part, according to Professor Babbling, was to be exact with the drawing of your runes. Sloppily trying to rush would lead to possibly not advancing to the next level of the test. Harry quickly and precisely transcribed the fifty different runes and was finished after approximately an hour.

After being checked by an examiner he was given a list of ten runes and a fourteen inch by two inch by one inch wooden blank and a six inch by two inch by one inch stone blank, both blanks had hash marks every two inches. Seven runes were marked for wood and three were marked for stone, each rune would have to be carved into the two by two inch space marked by the hash marks. They would need to be centered and exact, carved down to a quarter inch deep on the wood and an eighth inch deep on the stone. Along with the blanks they were given a set of standard wood working chisels, standard masonry chisels as well as some sticks of charcoal to mark the rune before carving. The reason for the standard chisels was that if you made a mistake using the older slower method than you would have destroyed the rune using the new chisels which cut through stone or wood the same as a hot knife through butter.

Harry went to work slowly carving out the given runes. The ten runes took an hour and a half to finish them to perfection, this involved slowly carving then measuring depth before carving more out and measuring again. After the rune was perfect he went back over the runes with fine grit sandpaper to remove and burrs that might interfere with the rune. The sanding was the slowest part as he had to make sure that he didn't alter the shape or depth by sanding too much.

After the examiner gave him the go ahead he was brought two rune stones, they were five inches by five inches and three inches. He was also given a set of rune carving chisels and two runes to carve. The runes needed to be an inch and a half deep then slowly charged till they reached the desired effect. The levitation rune needed to stably levitate the stone six inches off the table. The second rune was water conjuring rune that had to be attached to a water spout, the magic had to be slowly charged till the stream of water was a half inch wide and steady.

Harry set to work and started drawing and carving both runes, a half hour later he was done with the carving. It took almost twenty minutes before the levitation rune was charged properly next to a ruler next he started charging the rune stone that he had affixed on top of the water spout. This one had to be done slowly as there was a lag between the charge and the appearance of the water. So he would have to slowly charge the rune then wait and measure the water stream before pouring more magic into the rune. Slowly but surely he finally finished after thirty five minutes. The examiner checked his work before telling him that he could go and his results would be mailed to his sponsor/professor in a couple weeks.

It was close to 1830 before Harry dragged himself back into his trunk where he spent the night drinking Butterale with Neville as they celebrated him taking his early **O.W.L.**

_***End FLASHBACK***_

Harry opened his eyes and looked down at the results of his nine hour ordeal.

**Ordinary Wizarding Levels**

**Winter Independent Examination – Ancient Runes**

**December 22, 1995**

**Examiners:**

**Runemaster – J. Jackson**

**Runemaster – J. Pearson**

**Runemaster – P. R. Moreno**

**Runemaster – L. L. Moreno**

**Grades:**

**Passing**

**OH – Owl with Honors (95%-100%)**

**O – Owl (85%-94%)**

**EE – Exceeds Expectations (75%-84%)**

**A – Acceptable (65%-74%)**

**Failing**

**P – Poor (45%-64%)**

**D – Dreadful (25%-44%)**

**T – Troll (0%-24%)**

**Ancient Runes:**

**Written – OH (99%)**

**Practical – OH (98%)**

**Overall - OH (99%)**

**Congratulations on obtaining an Owl with Honors in Ancient Runes during the Winter Independent O.W.L. Examination**

**Wizarding Examination Authority**

_**Professor Griselda Marchbanks**_

Harry felt the parchment start to slip through his finger's as he let out a breath that he had not realized he was holding. As the parchment slipped from his hand he felt it grabbed by Professor Babbling. She held it but looked to him first prior to reading, after getting a nod from Harry she quickly read the scores. Harry let out a laugh when the Professor let out an ecstatic WHOOP. After several minutes of her congratulating him and advising him that she had not seen such high **O.W.L. **scores in quite a few years, she had been for a little over a decade. She quickly assigned three sixth year rune projects that Harry would have to have done by mid-March. Harry left the office in a great mood and quickly went to inform his friends at the Hangout about his **O.W.L. **scores.

* * *

That night Daphne pulled together a little party for Harry. It was only Neville, Tracy and Hermione but that didn't make it any less meaningful for Harry. They all stayed up late into the night drinking Butterale, joking around and in the case of Neville and Tracy planning out their first tattoos. Neville was planning for Gryffindor Lion while Tracy was still hashing out her idea for a design but was leaning toward a traditional Koi in honor of her Japanese heritage.

As the night wore on eventually they went off to bed, the girls taking the second bedroom while Harry and Neville stayed up drinking and talking. Neville eventually noticed that Harry had fallen asleep in his chair. Neville chuckled at Harry who had his head tilted back and looked to be drooling a bit. In the silence that followed Neville started looking around as he noticed a slight grinding noise. Neville followed the noise until he found the source, the clue gem, sitting right next to him on the end table next to his chair.

While leaning closer to try hearing the sound better, he nudged the gem causing it to fall to the floor. Instead of the expected sound of the large heavy gem crashing into the hard wood planking, he heard what sounded like a low gravelly voice mumbling. Neville quickly jumped onto the floor to listen to what it was saying but the voice had faded. He picked up the gem and dropped it again but could only catch a few words before the sound faded again. After attempting it several times he eventually lost his temper and lobbed it at the wall. Neville stared at the flying gem as it made its way across the room, _'Maybe next time I should wait until I'm not buzzing before I try to figure this out.'_

As the gem made contact with the wall it began chanting loudly in a gravelly voice,

_"**You will lose what you hold most dear,**_

_**To find us you will need to follow your ear.**_

_**You will not find them above the ground,**_

_**They will be hidden where this gem was found.**_

_**You will face traps, obstacles and such,**_

_**Best prepare yourself, for you will face much.**_

_**You only have three hours to seek,**_

_**Longer than that and the outlook is bleak.**_

_**You will not find them above the ground,**_

_**They will be hidden where this gem was found."**_

Neville sat back in shock as the voice grew progressively quieter as the chanting went on. He looked up to see Hermione opening the door to the bedroom, "Will you please quiet down, some of us are trying to sleep."

Neville shook his head to clear out the cob webs before he looked back at her, "Wake up the other girls, I think I just figured out the clue." He stood up and started to shake Harry awake.

Hermione stood in the doorway with her head cocked in confusion before what he said sunk in. Her eyes widened as she quickly turned around and went to wake up the other two girls from their sleep.

After around five minutes everyone was gathered in the sitting room with a pot of coffee being passed around while Neville told them what had happened. Harry slowly got up and went to pick up the gem and came back to his seat.

"So you threw this at the wall and it started talking?" Harry asked skeptically

"Yeah, now just throw it at the wall, nice and hard, and get ready to copy down the clue." Neville told Harry while indicating Daphne at the end since she had a piece of parchment out with a quill.

Harry shrugged and lobbed the gem like a quaffle as he did during quidditch drills. When it struck the wall the gravelly voice once again started chanting. Daphne quickly got over her shock and began jotting down the chant. It took another throw before she had it all down and a third while she checked for accuracy.

They all sat back to think over the clue, it would be several hours before they decided to call it a night. The only thing that they had come up with was that Harry would have to find Daphne and he only had three hours to do it. They figured that in the morning they would call together the rest of the group and maybe the new allies to see if they could shine more light on the clue.

* * *

**A/N: OK Eighteenth chapter done, I hope to be able to finish the next chapter soon.**

**Thanks for reading**


End file.
